Reincarnation: Bond
by Sakura-tearz33
Summary: last chap Apdet! sakura ucapin hountou ni arigatou buat reader yang setia membaca cerita ini ATTENTION! Mohon diklik n baca bentar yah minna-san
1. Chapter 1

Sakura-tearz33: aloooo! Akhirnya sakura bisa update cerita baru! Bahagiiaa nyaaa..heheheheh

Sebelumnya Sakura minta maaf karena setelah sekian lama baru update cerita baru. Sakura sebenarnya terus keasyikan baca fanfic orang lain, hingga lupa punya sendiri. Hiks(T_T)

Selain itu, karena Sakura tertarik dengan cerita soal reinkarnasi, Sakura mencoba membuat komik (atau lebih tepatnya doujin) SasuNaru sendiri. *hehehe*

Tapi ternyata makin lama makin susah gambarnya! Akhirnya Sakura mengubahnya ke dalam bentuk Fic ini. Hasilnya TREng TReng! Fanfic "Reincarnation: Bond" ini! *yippie!*

Okokok.. Langsung to the story yach^^

P.S : semoga cerita ini disukai. N maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Sakura sudah berusaha yang terbaik^^

**WARNING:bahasa aneh,salah ketik, typos, character OOC, alur aneh,yaoi, author ingusan, pokokna sudah diperingati ma sakura loo..**

**Please R n R!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.. Kalo beneran punyaku, bakal kuutamakan sasunaru loo^^ wkwkwk..(Dilempar pisau)**

Chapter 1

Srrrrrr...

TRANG! TRANG!

Terdengar suara adu pedang di balik pohon. Disana terlihat dua sosok pria yang sedang bertarung. Yang satu memegang pedang panjang dan yang satu lagi memakai kunai. Keduanya menjauh, kemudian mendekat lagi.

TRANG!

"Dobe... Lebih baik kau latih dirimu untuk jadi Hokage saja. Jangan terus mencariku!" Ucap pria yang berambut raven.

"Bagaimana bisa menjadi Hokage kalau menolong teman sendiri tidak bisa... Sasuke!" Teriak pria yang satu lagi yang berambut pirang.

"Kamu sungguh ke...", sebelum pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu selesai bicara, dua shuriken terbang menujunya, tetapi dapat dengan mudah dihindarinya.

Kemudian matanya pun menelusur di balik pohon untuk melihat pemilik shuriken itu.

"Tch. Ternyata Sakura ya."

Selesai dia bicara, pemuda raven itu langsung menghilang dan berada di belakang wanita yang bernama Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Teriak Naruto

"Sasu-..ke..ku..", dengan terbata-bata sakura memanggil namanya.

"Sayonara, Sakura.", sesaat itu juga, Sasuke langsung menghunuskan pedangnya ke wanita itu.

JLEEBB!

Terdengar suara butir-butir darah yang mengalir jatuh ke tanah. Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar karena terkejut melihat peristiwa di depannya. Pedang yang di tusuknya itu tepat di jantung pria yang berambut kuning, bukan Sakura.

"Na... Naruto...", ucap Sakura dengan pucat pasi, " KYAAA!"

Naruto pun jatuh berlutut ke tanah sambil memegang dadanya sambil memuntahkan darah.

'Sial. Kena jantungku.'

_Sakit._

Naruto pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat...

_Sakit._

"Sasuke-teme.. Aku.. Aku.."

Melihat lelaki yang dicintainya.

_SAKIIIITT!_

"WUAAHH!"

Sosok pria terlihat baru bangun akibat mimpi buruknya. Keringat pun bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

NARUTO's POV

Hosh..hosh...

"Sial.. Lagi-lagi aku mimpi yang sama lagi. Sakitnya masih sangat terasa."

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, 16 tahun kelas SMA 1 di Konoha High School. Akhir-akhir ini aku terus memimpikan mimpi yang sama, dimana aku seorang ninja dan dibunuh oleh orang tidak aku ingat tampangnya. Yang kuingat hanyalah...

Tatapan dingin dari mata merah yang aneh yang terdapat 3 bintik koma.

End NARUTO's POV

Setelah mengatur nafasnya kembali normal, Naruto pun melihat jam wekernya dan ...

"YA AMPUN! AKU TERLAMBAT-TEBAYO!" Teriaknya dengan histeris.

Naruto pun bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi bebek selama 3menit dan mengambil sepotong roti panggang dan bergegas keluar.

"Telat! Tel.." Pria pirang itu berhenti seketika melihat dua foto yang terpampang, dan tersenyum.

"Aku berangkat, ayah... Ibu..."

Setelah itu, terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

"Hosh..hosh.. Untung masih sempat... Huff..."

Naruto yang lari menuju sekolah pun berhasil sampai tepat waktu sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Yo Naruto! Lagi-lagi terlambat bangun?"

Naruto pun berbalik untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura! Kiba! Sai!", teriak Naruto dengan ceria.

"Terlambat lagi?" Tanya Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

"Hehehe... Gitu deh...", jawab Naruto malu-malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ketiga sahabatnya pun terlena melihat senyuman sang malaikat pirang itu hingga tak sadar bahwa guru wali kelasnya sudah memasuki kelas.

"Hait-hait... Duduk dibangku masing-masing." Perintah wali kelas mereka, a.k.a. Hatake KakashI dengan suara malasnya seperti biasa.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan mendapat guru biologi baru" , kata Kakashi sambil membaca buku orange favoritnya. (Murid-murid pun sweat dropped)

"Silakan masuk."

SREEET

Setelah mendengar aba-aba dari Kakashi, seorang lelaki yang usianya sekitar 50-an pun memasuki ruangan kelas tersebut.

"Y0HOOO, ANAK-ANAK! NAMAKU JIRAIYA! SALAM KENAL! DAN KALAU ADA YANG INGIN TANYA TENTANG S0AL WANITA, TANYAKAN AKU SAJA!" ,Teriak lelaki itu sambil memperlihatkan giginya yang putih.

Suasana kelas pun menjadi hening sesaat, kemudian...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Seluruh murid serempak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan orang yang bernama Jiraiya itu.

"Na-Naruto..", panggil Sakura sambil tertawa hingga membuat perutnya sakit, "Lucu sekali yah guru i-..."

Sakura yang belum siap bicara langsung memasang muka horor karena melihat Naruto yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri mengeluarkan air mata.

"NARUTO! Kenapa kamu menangis! Ada apa!" Teriak Sakura yang sangat panik.

"Eh?", Naruto terkejut, "kok ti..-tiba-tiba", sambil mengelap mukanya.

Semua murid langsung khawatir melihat malaikat mereka yang tiba-tiba menangis. Semuanya pun panik dan sibuk menghiburnya.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Teriak Kakashi dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga membuat seluruh siswa berpaling untuk melihat ke arah mereka. "Kenapa anda juga ikut menangis!" Tanya pria bermasker itu dengan sweat drop.

Semua mulai berteriak histeris alias lebay karena kejadian aneh bin ajaib itu sampai terdengar diluar gedung Konoha High School.

Disisi lain...

Diluar gedung KHS, tampak sebuah mobil limousin yang baru berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah diikuti oleh dua mobil lainnya yang mengapitnya. Beberapa orang berjas dan berkacamata hitam keluar dari kedua mobil itu, berbaris dan membuka pintu mobil limousin itu untuk menyambut tuannya.

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai." ,kata salah satu pria berjas hitam sambil menunduk memberi hormat.

Kemudian tampaklah sosok seorang pria berambut raven hitam jigrak ke belakang seperti pantat ayam dengan kulit putih pucat dan memakai seragam yang dibelakangnya terdapat lambang kipas, keluar dari limousin itu.

"GYAAA!"

"GAWAAT!"

Was wes wos...

Pemuda yang mendengar keributan yang berasal dari dalam gedung sekolah itu pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah sama sekali, masih ribut seperti dulu."

••••»»»S.N«««••••

"Ne, Naruto",Sakura bertanya, "kenapa tadi kamu tiba-tiba menangis?"

Saat ini sedang waktu istirahat, jadi Sakura, Sai, dan Naruto sedang jalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah mereka karena tidak ada kerjaan. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura pun hanya mengaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi.

"Mahh... Sakura-chan, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

"Yah, memang otak dari orang yang 'ITU'-nya kecil tidak berguna. Otaknya pun ikutan kecil," kata Sai sambil menanpilkan senyuman palsu khasnya.

Tentu saja si penyuka ramen yang mendengar itu pun naik darah, "SAI!"

Suaranya yang agak cempleng sampai bergema diseluruh sekolahnya.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

"Aah... Selamat datang, saudara Uchiha di KHS kami. Saya, Shizune, wali kelas di KHS ini. Saat ini, kepala sekolah kami sedang ada rapat, jadi saya menggantikannya untuk mengurus pemindahan anda," kata wanita yang berambut pendek itu sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Hn."

"Ano... Kenapa tuan Uchiha memilih sekolah ini?" Tanya salah satu pegawai yang ada disamping Shizune yang terpesona dengan Uchiha satu ini.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar dan berkata," Untuk mengambil kembali milikku yang ada di si..."

"SIALAN! AWAS KAMU SAI!"

Pemuda yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menoleh ke seberang untuk melihat pemilik suara itu. Terlihat seorang pria berkulit tan dan berambut pirang yang sedang memarahi salah satu temannya yang berambut hitam. Mukanya yang sedang marah sambil ngambek terlihat lucu, apalagi ditambah 3 pasang garis seperti kumis rubah yang menghiasi wajahnya terkesan semakin imut. Plus, keindahan mata biru langitnya yang besar membuat orang-orang akan terlena dan terpesona.

"..hirnya..."

"Eh? Anda bilang sesuatu, Uchiha Sasuke?", Tanya Shizune.

Pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini masih tetap menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan mata onyxnya dan kemudian tampak sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. " Akhirnya kutemukan kau juga, Naruto."

To be continued...

**Gimana-gimana? Repiuwww plizzu**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura-tearz33: aloooo! Akhirnya sakura da update chapter baru! Fiuhh..heheheheh

Btw, thanks banged buat minna-san yang sudah review fic ini! Sakura sangat senang banged n tambah semangat buat fanfic! Mohon dukungannya lagi yach!^^

Langsung az yah^^

P.S : semoga cerita ini disukai. N maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Sakura sudah berusaha yang terbaik^^

**WARNING:bahasa aneh,salah ketik, typos, character OOC, alur aneh,yaoi, author ingusan, pokokna sudah diperingati ma sakura loo..**

**Please R n R!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.. Kalo beneran punyaku, bakal kuutamakan sasunaru loo^^ wkwkwk..(Dilempar pisau)**

Chapter 2

"Argh! Malas aku meladenimu, Sai! Aku cabut duluan!" Ucap Naruto.

Naruto yang emosi mendengar ejekan Sai yang terus menyebutnya pemilik 'ITU' kecil pun meninggalkan Sakura yang menghela nafas dan Sai yang masih terus tersenyum dengan topengnya yang biasa.

Kini tinggallah Sakura dan Sai yang lanjut berjalan mengelilingi sekolah.

"Sai," panggil gadis pink itu,"kamu harus berhenti menganggunya terus menerus."

"Habisnya, reaksi Naruto-kun sangat lucu dan imut sekali... Eit, salah, lebih tepat Naru-chan." Balas Sai.

"Ampun deh... Kamu itu sebenar-...!"

Perkataan Sakura kemudian terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven pantat ayam melewatinya. Kemudian Sakura yang terpesona berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat pemuda itu.

'Eh, itu kan...' Batin Sakura yang sedang berusaha mengingat nama pemuda yang tidak asing itu baginya.

Sai yang keheranan melihat gadis disampingnya berhenti pun bertanya ," ada apa, Sakura-san?"

Muka gadis itu pun muncul semburat pink yang hampir mirip dengan rambutnya di kedua sisi pipinya.

"Kyaaaa!" Teriaknya dengan histeris, " Sai!"

Sai yang hanya bengong melihat tingkah Sakura pun menyahut,"ya?"

"Itu loh!" Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk pemuda yang jauh didepannya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Lihat! Anak itu dari keluarga Uchiha yang sangat terkenal itu loh! KERENNYA! KYAAA~"

"Uchiha? Disini? Ma-...", ketika Sai melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk temannya, sekilas ia melihat pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arah mereka, dengan tatapan mata yang berwarna merah. Sai sangat terkejut dan tanpa disadari, keringat mengalir dari keningnya.

"..ai... SAI!" Teriak Sakura sambil memukul pundaknya.

"HAH!" ,Sai kemudian tersadar kembali bahwa temannya sedang memanggilnya. Ketika ia berniat untuk melihat Uchiha itu lagi, ternyata sudah hilang sosoknya.

"Ada apa, Sai? Kok kamu tiba-tiba melamun?",tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Ti-tidak apa apa..."Jawabnya dengan gugup.

Sakura bingung dengan tingkah Sai yang aneh, tetapi kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja.

'Apa-apaan tadi... Matanya...',pikir Sai dalam batin.

"Sakura-san..."

"Yap?"

"Lebih baik kita tidak mendekatinya. Dia bahaya...",ucap Sai kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

"Eh? Aah, tunggu aku!" Sakura pun mengejarnya, tidak mau ketinggalan.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan hendak kembali ke kelasnya.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

"Grr... Sai sialan, HUH!"

Naruto yang masih emosi sedang sendirian melewati halaman belakang sekolah.

TENG TENG

Lonceng sudah berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah selesai.

"AKH! YABBE! Aku harus masuk kelas!"

Walau otak Naruto pas-pasan, dia anak rajin yang tidak pernah membolos sekolah. Si jabrik pirang ini pun bergegas berlarian berharap agar tidak terlambat.

"Cepat...cepat...ce-..."

Langkah kakinya berhenti. Kenapa? Karena saat ini dihadapannya tampak seorang pemuda yang kita kenal, Uchiha Sasuke, sedang bersandar di dinding sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, yang kemudian melihat ke arahnya.

Onyx bertemu dengan Sapphire.

Raven bertemu dengan pirang.

Ibarat bulan dengan matahari.

Sesaat, terasa waktu berhenti sejenak hingga ketika sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Sang Uchiha, Naruto pun tersadar kembali dengan wajah merah padam.

'Wuahh... Tam-tampan sekali..."Batin Naruto.

Naruto yang semakin gugup pun memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan meneruskan jalannya, melewati pria yang lebih tinggi setengah kepala darinya tersebut.

Sasuke pun mengernyitkan matanya karena agak kesal dengan perlakuan cuek pirang tersebut. Oleh karena itu, ia menahan tangan kulit tan itu.

"Hoi,dobe."

"Eh?",Naruto pun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat pria tampan yang tadi.

"Mengacuhkan aku ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Naruto yang keheranan dengan pertanyaan pria itu pu bertanya,"Kamu siapa ya?"

Satu kalimat dari Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit tergelonjak. Kali ini ia mendorong Naruto ke dinding yang daritadi disandarnya, dan menahannya dengan kedua tangannya agar pria didepannya ini tidak melarikan diri.

"Hn. Sekarang pura-pura tidak mengenaliku?" Ucapnya dengan sedikit tertawa menyindir, kemudian berubah menjadi dingin dan mengerikan,"ini tidak lucu."

Naruto pun kaget dan mulai berkeringat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak kenal kamu!" Bentak Naruto walau agak ketakutan.

"DOBE!"

SRET!

"UWAAH!"

Ditariknya kerah seragam Naruto dan digoncangkannya.

"KAMU TIDAK INGAT AKU?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Sepasang mata merah yang terdapat tiga bintik koma sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya seperti yang dimimpikannya selama ini.

_Takut!_

"GYAAAA!" Teriak Naruto dengan keras sambil mengenggam rambutnya sendiri sehingga membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat tingkah laku pirang itu.

_Takut!_

"AKU TIDAK KENAL KAMU! AKU TIDAK KENAL!"

"Do-..."

"TIDAK!"

Saat itu juga, Naruto langsung mendorong tubuh pemuda itu dengan cukup keras dan lari meninggalkan si raven itu sendiri.

_Takut! Aku takut!_

Hal itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto terus selama ia berlari hingga akhirnya ia sampai di apartemennya, meninggalkan pelajaran sekolahnya.

Sementara itu, pria raven itu mengamuk melihat kenyataan dari orang yang dia cari selama ini.

"SIAAL!" Teriaknya sambil meninju dinding disampingnya. Alhasil, dinding itu mulai meretak, kemudian rubuh semua hingga membuat lubang super besar.

"Dia benar-benar tidak ingat aku," katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya,"lihat saja, Naruto, akan kubuat kau ingat kembali."

"Tuan muda!",teriak salah satu bodyguard berjas hitam yang daritadi kewalahan mencari tuan muda ini yang menghilang, "Saatnya pula.."

Wajah pria itu langsung pucat pasi dan segera memakai kacamata hitamnya.

Saat ini, salah satu mata Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengalirkan darah dan matanya menjadinya merah dengan terdapat bentuk bintang delapan didalamnya.

Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa bodyguard tuan muda yang paling bungsu ini harus memakai kacamata hitam, karena mereka ketakutan melihat mata Uchiha tersebut.

"A-ayo pulang, tuan muda." Kata pria itu dengan gugup.

"Hn."

Sasuke pun berjalan mengikuti bodyguardnya, kemudian dia sekilas berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat arah tempat Naruto melarikan diri.

"Sampai jumpa besok,Naruto."

••••»»»S.N«««••••

TAP TAP TAP

Hosh... Hosh...

"Disini tidak ada!"

Hosh... Hosh...

"Sial! Disini juga tidak ada!"

Terlihat seorang pemuda pirang berpakaian orange sedang berlari dalam sebuah labirin yang dindingnya bercorak yang sama, sehingga dapat membuat orng tersesat, tengah memasuki dan mengecek satu persatu ruangan yang terdapat disana untuk mencari seseorang.

"Aa! Yamato-kaichou! Apa sudah menemukannya!" Tanya si pria berpakaian orange itu kepada seseorang yang barusan ditemunya.

"Belum" jawab orang yang dipanggil Yamato itu.

DUUUUUUAAAAARRRR!

Terdengar suara ledakan yang keras, sehingga kedua pria itu segera bergegas menuju ke arah suara ledakan itu.

"Itu Sakura!" Ucap pria pirang itu,"SAKURAA!"

Wanita yang dipanggil itu pun terkejut, "aah..."

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi disi-..."

"Naruto kah?"

Terdengar suara rendah nan dingin yang memanggil pria pirang itu.

Tetapi muncullah segala macam perasaan rindu dari si pria orange ketika suara yang dikenalnya memanggil namanya.

Pria pirang itu perlahan-lahan menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara itu dan berbicara, atau lebih seperti berbisik, "Sa...suke..."

BLETAK

"Huwaaa!"

Sebuah kapur terbang tepat membentur kepala Namikaze Naruto, sehingga membuat sang malaikat bagi kelasnya itu terbangun.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Seluruh siswa di kelas pun menertawakan tingkah Naru-chan mereka yang menurut mereka imut. Sedangkan Naruto, pipinya menjadi merah karena malu.

'-lagi aku bermimpi.' Batinnya menggerutu.

"Naruto," Kakashi memanggilnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum malasnya yang biasa,"Pagi-pagi begini baru mulai masuk kelas saja kamu sudah ketiduran."

Alhasil semua kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar perkataan dari guru mereka.

"Nyehehe... Gomen ne, Kakashi-sensei." Malunya minta ampun.

"Kalau selesai dengan maaf, di dunia gak bakal ada polisi lho." Kakashi sudah siap sedia untuk meneriaknya berdiri di depan kelas, tapi kemudian dipotong oleh Naruto,

"Sensei... Masa kamu tega menghukumku?" Mulailah jurus puppy eyesnya Naruto, hingga membuat beberapa seme di kelas nosebleed.

"Kenapa tidak? Sebagai guru, aku tidak boleh pilih kasih lho." Jawab Kakashi heran sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yah~ sensei jahat... Padahal aku sudah baik hati untuk menyimpan RAHASIA sensei" ,Naruto mulai memunculkan cengiran khasnya.

Sedangkan Kakashi, mulai merasakan firasat buruk setelah melihat cengiran tersebut.

'Masaka...'

"YAH TERPAKSA FOTO 'ITU' HARUS KUBERIKAN KASIH IRU..."

"NARUTO!"

"Ada apa ,Sensei?" Sambil menunjukkan muka innocentnya.

Kakashi pun menghela nafas lega. Tetapi dengan berat hati,"Kali ini kau kumaafkan."

"Yatta! Arigatou-tebbayo, Kakashi-sensei!" Ucapnya dengan senang sambil memberikan satu gerakan kiss-bye ke arah pria berambut perak itu.

Sedangkan siswa lainnya hanya sweat dropped, karena sudah memprediksikan kalau guru mereka ini ketangkap basah melakukan sesuatu hal mesum.

Yap, Naruto mempunyai suatu foto mesum Kakashi yang difotonya ketika Sang guru mate itu sedang menyerang guru sejarah, Umino Iruka, yang sedang tertidur. Waktu itu di klinik, Kakashi sudah berhasil melepaskan pakaian atas Iruka, tetapi kemudian kepergok oleh Naruto yang khawatir karena mendengar Iruka pingsan, langsung menyepaknya keluar.

Bagi Naruto, Iruka sudah seperti ayah angkatnya, so siapa yang berani bermacam-macam sama guru sejarah itu, tiada ampun dari Sang malaikat KHS ini, tak terkecuali kekasih Iruka sendiri, Kakashi.

Back to the story, Kakashi menyampaikan bahwa ada murid baru di kelas mereka dan mempersilahkannya masuk, namun si pirang tidak menghiraukan dan kembali termenung memikirkan mimpi yang barusan dimimpikannya.

' hmmm... Mimpi kali ini agak berbeda... Aku lebih mengingat apa yang barusan dimimpikan...'

Sementara Naruto yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, seluruh siswi dan uke di kelas X-1 berteriak histeris karena kedatangan murid baru.

"Silahkan perkenalkan namamu."

Naruto masih sibuk bergumam sendiri tidak memperdulikan kedatangan murid baru itu, "Umm... Apa yah... Nama yang ada dimimpiku tadi... Sakap? Bukan.. Sake...ukh... Sa..."

"Uchiha Sasuke. hn."

"IYA! SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto kegirangan tanpa sadar.

Seluruh siswa ikut terkejut karena tiba-tiba Naru-chan mereka meneriak nama orang baru tersebut yang baru selesai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Eh?" Naruto yang akhirnya kesadarannya kembali pun terkejut melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di samping Kakashi.

'I-Itu kan...'

Lagi-lagi Onyx bertemu Sapphire.

Seringai muncul di wajah pucat Sasuke.

Tetapi Satu kenyataan yang harus diterima Naruto, ternyata nama orang dirindukan di mimpinya sama dengan nama orang aneh yang baru ia temui semalam.

To be continued...

**Kyaaaa! Gimana-gimana?**

**Sakura sudah berusaha membuatnya lebih panjang dibandingkan chapter pertama.**

**Masih pendek?**

**Kl begitu, Gomen, minna-san..hiks**

**Repiuwww plizz**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura-tearz33: aloooo! update chapter3 akhirnya keluar! Fiuhh..heheheheh

thanks banged buat minna-san yang sudah review fic ini! Sakura sangat senang banged n tambah semangat buat fanfic! Dukung lagi y!~

Langsung az yah^^

P.S : semoga cerita ini disukai. N maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Sakura sudah berusaha yang terbaik^^

**WARNING:bahasa aneh,salah ketik, typos, character OOC, alur aneh,yaoi, author ingusan, pokokna sudah diperingati ma sakura loo..**

**Please R n R!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.. Kalo beneran punyaku, bakal kuutamakan sasunaru loo^^ wkwkwk..(Dilempar pisau)**

Chapter 3

Suasana di kelas X-1 masih sangat hening. Hal itu dikarenakan masih terlihat dua orang pemuda yang bagaikan bumi dan bulan masih saling bertatap mata.

Yang raven hanya menyeringai, sedangkan yang pirang menunjukkan muka horor plus pucat pasi.

Karena tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan, Kakashi sebagai wali kelas yang sudah mulai jenuh dengan kondisi tersebut, memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan itu duluan.

"Erg... Sasuke, apa tidak ada hal lain lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Hn"

Kakashi hanya sweat dropped. Dia memang pernah dengar kalau anggota Uchiha itu memang tergolong orang yang pelit bicara, terutama keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu. Ternyata rumor itu benar.

"Yah, kalau begitu, hanya itu yang perkenalannya."

Suasana pun kembali menjadi ramai. Seluruh siswi dan uke yang mulai detik ini menjadi fans Uchiha Sasuke kembali menjerit-jerit lebay.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak beradu tatap mata lagi dengan sang Uchiha.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai melanjutkan pelajaran kita. Sasuke, kamu duduk di se..."

Tap tap tap

Ketika Kakashi baru mau menunjukkan meja disamping Naruto yang kosong, Sasuke sudah jalan sendiri menuju ke arah tempat Naruto.

'HWEE...! Kenapa dia ke sini... Gimana ini... Gimana ini...!' Perdebatan Naruto dalam pikirannya sendiri tak kunjung selesai.

Sai, sedikit merasa cemburu, karena sepertinya si Uchiha itu terlihat memang ingin memangsa Naru-chan. Selain itu, dia masih mengingat kejadian kemarin tentang mata merah yang dilihatnya. Kiba hanya sibuk bersiul mencoba menggoda Naruto.

Dan Sakura, walau sedikit kecewa karena bukan duduk disampingnya. Tetapi, dia juga mendukung Si raven buat berdampingan dengan Naruto karena menurutnya mereka terlihat cocok. Maklum, Sakura itu Fujoshi berat.

Sedangkan murid-murid lain mulai berbisik-bisik bahkan ada yang berteriak.

"KYAAAA~"

"Naru-chan enak buanget!"

"Cih.. Sial... Dia didik sama Naru-chan-KU!"

"Pssst...pssstt..."

'Naru-chan?' ,Sasuke yang mendengar salah satu pria yang mengucapakan itu pun mulai mengernyitkan matanya.

Sedangkan Naruto, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyapa orang yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"Hai!", Naruto menoleh ke arah Si raven itu,"Namaku Uzumaki Na-"

Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ia merasa bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah.

Seluruh siswa matanya terbuka terbelalak. Sai yang duduk didepan Naruto melihat secara jelas peristiwa yang ia lihat.

Namikaze atau Uzumaki Naruto sedang berciuman atau lebih tepatnya DICIUM oleh Uchiha Sasuke!

Semua murid pada heboh! Ada yang pingsan ditempat, ada yang menjerit histeris, bahkan ada yang segera memotret pemandangan itu agar menjadi barang keramat, dan yang terakhir, Sakura pun akhirnya nosebleed yang sudah ditahan-tahankannya.

Nah, sedangkan Naruto, dia sedang mencerna and loading apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

LOADING 25%

.

LOADING 75%

.

LOADING 100%

.

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Suara teriakan Naruto yang cempleng berhasil terdengar di seluruh gedung KHS.

"TEME! DASAR BRENGSEK!"

BUK!

Naruto tepat mengerahkan kepalan tinjunya ke wajah Uchiha, tetapi tidak berhasil menjatuhkan posisi berdiri si raven tersebut, melainkan masih berdiri utuh datar seperti awalnya.

"Tch. Gagal ya.",Sasuke pun kemudian meludahkan darah yang mengalir di ujung mulutnya.

"KAMU MEMANG GI..."

_NARUTO!_

Eh?

_Menyingkir dari meja Sasuke-kun!_

Apa ini?

_Jangan kau dekati wajah jelekmu dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-kun!_

Saat ini, sebuah pemandangan yang tak asing baginya melintas ke dalam pikiran Naruto.

_Saat itu terdapat sekumpulan perempuan, dimana salah satu yang Naruto kenal juga ada, Ino dan Sakura, sedang menjerit dan memarahi seorang pria berambut pirang yang mirip dengannya waktu kecil._

_Saat itu Naruto junior sedang beradu tatap mata dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut raven, dimana tidak asing bagi Naruto._

I-Itukan Sasuke?

_Masih dalam posisi berhadapan, tanpa disadari orang yang berada di belakang Naruto Jr itu menyenggolnya dan akhirnya..._

_CUP!_

_Bibir si pirang itu tepat mendarat di bibir Sasuke Jr!_

_Semua fans Sasuke yang menjadi saksi mata dari kejadian itu mulai berteriak menggila, "KYAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Alhasil, si pirang di bogem oleh kumpulan cewek itu hingga benjol sana sini._

Ini..ini kapan terjadi?

"O-oi...",panggilnya dengan sedikit gemetar.

_Ke-kepalaku tiba-tiba jadi sakit._

Sasuke pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"A-apa dulu kita pernah ketemu?"

DEG!

Ucapan dari Naruto itu otomatis membuat Sasuke terkejut.

Dan saat itu juga Naruto pun jatuh pingsan ke lantai.

"NARUTO!" Itulah teriakan terakhir yang ia dengar dari teman-temannya.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

TENG TENG TENG

Bunyi lonceng menandakan waktu istirahat.

Biasa murid-murid yang menuju ke kantin, sekarang sedang berlarian menuju kelas X-1, saling dorong mendorong untuk melihat murid baru alias Uchiha yang terkenal itu.

"Sasuke-kun~!"

"Minta nomor handphonemu donk~"

"Sasuke-kun, kakkoi~!"

Saat ini, Sasuke sedang dikelubungi oleh segerombolan siswi yang mengeluarkan suara centil, yang dianggapnya menjijikan.

Kemudian muncul seorang perempuan yang berambut pirang ekor kuda, dan memiliki poni samping yang panjang, Ino.

"Sasuke-kun kenal dengan Namikaze Naruto yah?"

Pertanyaan yang diberikannya itu pun mengundang rasa penasaran Si raven itu.

"Namikaze?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah nan dingin.

Tetapi para fans tersebut malah semakin menjerit histeris, karena bagi mereka, itu suara yang sangat seksi.

"Yap! Namikaze Naruto!"Jawab Ino dengan senang karena ditanggapi oleh Uchiha bungsu ini,"Dia anak kedua yang paling bungsu dari pemilik sekolah ini, Namikaze Minato. Keluarga Namikaze termasuk golongan kaya."

'Namikaze kah... Tapi tadi kenapa ia bilang Uzumaki...'Pikir Sasuke.

"Tapi,"lanjut Ino lagi,"Lima tahun yang lalu, suami istri Namikaze meninggal kecelakaan."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa Dobe itu akan tetap kehilangan orang tuanya seperti dulu.

"Hei! Tapi Naruto orangnya ceria loh!" Ternyata Sakura datang menghampiri Sasuke juga."Sekarang, ia memakai nama marga ibunya, Uzumaki, karena Naruto tidak ingin orang mengenalnya karena nama ayahnya."

"Tapi tetap saja kasihan sama Naru-chan...hiks"jawab Ino sambil sedikit terlihat air mata.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Saat ini emosinya naik lagi karena mendengar nama itu lagi,"Naru-chan?"

"TENTU SAJA ITU KARENA NARU-CHAN SANGAT MANIS SEPERTI MALAIKAT! KYAA~" ternyata segerombolan perempuan itu serempak menjawabnya.

"Hihi... Sasuke-kun pasti bingungkan?"Sakura menatapnya.

"Hn"

"Di KHS, hampir seluruh murid mengidolakan Naruto, kecuali perempuan-perempuan yang iri dengannya. Apalagi senyumannya sangat menawan sampai menarik banyak SEME mengincarnya." Sengaja Sakura menekankan kata SEME, karena ingin melihat reaksi orang didepannya, dan ternyata... Sukses besar! Sekarang ia dapat merasakan aura jahat dari arah Uchiha itu.

'YES! BERHASIL! KHUKHUKHU...',inner Sakura.

"Karena itu,Sasuke-kun,"Ino menatap sedikit takut kepada Sasuke,"Lebih baik jangan usil dengan Naru-chan seperti tadi lagi, ka-kalau tidak..."

BRAKKKKK!

"SIAPA YANG BERNAMA UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Seorang pemuda berambut orange jigrak dengan terdapat banyak piercing diwajahnya masuk ke kelas itu dengan emosi tinggi.

"KYAA~"

"Gawat, itukan Pein-banchou..."

"Mampus kau, Uchiha... Siapa suru dia berani mencium Naru-chan..."

Suasana menjadi sangat ramai.

"Sasuke-kun! Cepat kamu lari!",bisik Ino dengan cepat.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ino pun segera menjelaskannya lagi,"Dia itu Pein-sama! Dia itu banchou di KHS ini dan terkenal sangat kuat, sampai ditakuti oleh sekolah lain!"

"Terus? Aku tidak ada urusan dengannya."Jawabnya dengan datar.

Ino yang sedikit naik darah melihat reaksi tenangnya pun tanpa sadar berteriak,"TENTU SAJA ADA! DIA KESINI MENCARIMU KARENA KAU SUDAH MENCIUM NARUTO!"

Alhasil, semua murid di kelas menjadi terdiam dan Pein yang daritadi berdiri di pintu mengarah melihat mereka."Jadi kau yang namanya, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan dingin. Setelah itu, ia pun jalan menuju tempatnya.

"Hiiii~... Dia itu sangat menyukai Naruto, jadi dia tidak akan memaafkan siapa yang mendekatinya! Waktu itu dia pernah memaksa mencium Naruto! Makanya sampai saat ini, Seme yang lain tidak bertin-"

Ino berhenti bicara ketika sekilas ia melihat mata Si raven memerah sebelum ditutup oleh tangan pucat pasi itu."Ternyata begitu... Khukhukhu...",sekarang Sasuke terus tertawa kecil sampai suaranya berubah menjadi super dingin,"Kubunuh."

'A-apa itu...'Sekarang Ino benar-benar pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu ketika pria piercing itu sudah berhadapan dengan raven yang masih menunduk kebawah sambil menutupi matanya dengan tangannya.

"Kudengar kau mencium Naruto?"Tanya Pein dengan ganas.

"Terus?"Jawab Sasuke masih tidak melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu..."Kepalan tangan Pein dengan cepat menuju arah raven, sambil berteriak,"KAU AKAN KUHAJAR!"

••••»»»S.N«««••••

"Ukh..."Naruto mulai membuka matanya, tetapi yang ia lihat sekeliling hanya ruangan berwarna putih dan dibalik tirai ia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Ini di klinik yah..." Gumamnya sendiri. Kemudian ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan ketika hendak igin keluar dari balik tirai, ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing.

"Ka-kakashi..."

"Ada apa, dolphin?"

Ternyata itu suara Iruka dengan Kakashi.

'Sedang apa mereka?'Naruto pun berusaha mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ka-kakashi! Hen-aah~... Hentikan! Gimana kalau ada orang datang..!"

"Tidak akan ada yang datang, Dolphin-chan. Hmmm, kamu imut sekali."

Saat itu, terlihat bentuk kerutan seperti segitiga disisi kening Naruto.

"Hyaa~... Hen-hentikan! Naruto sedang tidur di balik tirai itu!"

"Dia tak akan bangun... Sudahlah... Aku sudah tidak tahan..."Terdengar nafas terengah-engah Kakashi.

Saat itu juga, tirai tersebut terbuka sehingga dua guru didepannya kaget melihat Naruto sudah berdiri dengan mengeluarkan hawa buruk.

"Maah... Naruto... Ternyata kamu sudah bangun..."Kakashi tertawa kecil sedikit, padahal dalam hatinya, apes sudah dia.

"JANGAN KAU BERANI RAPE IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Akhirnya Kakashi benjol dan bengkak sana sini ketika terlihat keluar dari klinik.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

"Dasar... Kakashi-sensei memang pervert! Grr..."

Naruto sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor menuju ke kelasnya. Dan ketika hampir sampai, ia heran kenapa banyak orang berkumpul diluar kelasnya.

"Hei, ada apa?",tanyanya kepada salah satu murid yang bernama Haku.

"Naru-chan! Eh... I-itu..."Ditunjuknya ke arah kelasnya, tapi Naruto tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada didalam sana karena dihalangi oleh banyak orang. Dia pun semakin mendesak maju untuk bisa memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Masih di dalam kerumunan, ia melihat Ino yang mukanya pucat pasi.

"Ada apa, Ino!"Tanyanya sedikit cemas.

"Naru.. Sa-Sasuke.. Pe...Pein-sama... Di-"

Naruto sudah memprediksikan apa yang ingin disampaikan temannya. Dia pun semakin mendesak maju agar cepat sampai di pintu kelasnya.

'Sial! Pasti si piercing brengsek itu menghajar murid baru itu!' Dia sudah tidak mau ada yang masuk rumah sakit gara-gara persoalan dia lagi. Apalagi kali ini adalah seseorang yang sepertinya memiliki hubungan dengannya dulu.

Sedikit lagi... Kemudian akhirnya Naruto sampai dan berteriak ,"PEIIIIIINNN!"

Namun kemudian mata birunya terbelalak, tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

Di kelasnya hanya tampak dua orang,

Yaitu Uchiha Sasuke sedang mencengkram leher Pein yang sudah tidak berdaya dengan sebelah tangannya hingga badan Pein terangkat dari lantai.

To be continued...

**Fiuh~ selesai juga.*heheheh***

**Sakura berusah updat cepat karena mumpung masih libur sekolah. Karena sebentar lagi sudah mau masuk sekolah, mungkin updatenya jadi agak lambat..hiks...*gomen***

**Tapi sakura akan tetap usahakan bisa di update tidak terlalu lama!^^**

**So,**

**Repiuwwww plizzzz!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura-tearz33: aloooo! Minna-san, sakura senang karena bisa buat lebih dari 3chapter! Heheheh... Karena karya pertama sakura yang dulu cuma sampai chap 3..hohohoho

thanks banged buat minna-san yang sudah review fic ini n dijadikan fav! Sakura sudah serasa di SURGA! *lebay*heheh

Sakura sangat senang banged n tambah semangat buat fanfic! Dukung lagi y!~

Selain itu, ada dua reader fic ini nanya hal yang hampir sama, senpai naruto kan terlahir kembali tuh apa sasuke juga?kenapa sasuke kaya udah kenal lama ampe nyari nyari segala tapi naru ngga inget ma sasuke?

-nah jawabannya Sasuke juga terlahir kembali. Kalau soal kenapa nyari-nyari naru dan naru ngga inget, itu masih RaHaSia^^*wekekeke*(kalau mau tahu,baca terus fic ini y! Hihihi)

Dan buat reader Uki, maaf yah kalau Sasuke jadi OOC..heheheh... Mungkin karena Sakura suka Sasuke yang kek gitu..*geplak!*

Kalau soal Typos, maksudnya semacam salah pengetikan (benar gak yah? Tehehe..*digeplak lagi*)

Langsung az yah^^

P.S : semoga cerita ini disukai. N maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Sakura sudah berusaha yang terbaik^^

**WARNING:bahasa aneh,salah ketik, typos, character OOC, alur aneh,yaoi, author ingusan, pokokna sudah diperingati ma sakura loo..**

**Please R n R!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.. Kalo beneran punyaku, bakal kuutamakan sasunaru loo^^ wkwkwk..(Dilempar pisau)**

Chapter 3

"Ukh...Le-lepaskan aku..."

Pein masih dicengkram oleh Sasuke, walau dia sudah memberontak, tetapi hal itu sia-sia karena siapa sangka tenaga Uchiha Sasuke sangat mengerikan. Bahkan murid-murid yang berkumpul mengelilingi luar kelas itu SANGAT terkejut melihat Banchou KHS mereka yang ditakuti oleh seluruh sekolah di kota mereka dengan mudahnya ditaklukan oleh anak bungsu Uchiha.

"LEPAS-...!"

"Jadi hanya begini kekuatan banchou yang ditakuti oleh orang-orang?"

Pein berhenti memberontak. Malahan sekarang tubuhnya gemetaran dan mukanya pucat seperti mayat.

"Tadi kudengar kalau kamu pernah memaksa mencium Dobe ya?" Suara Sasuke semakin rendah dan berat.

Pein mengerti siapa yang dimaksudnya. Keringat Pein terus mengalir bahkan semakin deras. Matanya saat ini terpaku bertatapan dengan mata merah darah seperti setan.

'I-ini... Matanya... Hiiiiiiihh!' Ingin lagi Pein berontak, tapi sekarang tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak mengikuti perintah otaknya, bahkan mau berteriak pun tidak bisa. Sedangkan murid yang diluar hanya keheranan kenapa muka banchou mereka seperti mayat hidup, karena mereka tidak dapat melihat apa yang ditatap pria piercing itu, Mangekyou Sharingannya Uchiha Sasuke.

"UKH!"Jerit Pein kesakitan karena tangan yang mencengkram lehernya semakin erat. Rasanya dia hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena tidak dapat bernafas.

"Kenapa kamu tidak jawab? Kalau begitu berarti hal itu benar ya... Kalau begitu...", Sasuke mengangkat semakin tinggi pria yang dicengkramnya itu. Seringai lebar yang daritadi menghiasi wajahnya sekarang hilang sekejap.

_TAP TAP TAP_

"Mati"

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

Sekali lagi sebuah tinjuan tepat di wajah pucat raven itu, bedanya kali ini tenaga pukulan itu jauh lebih kuat berkali-kali lipat, sehingga Sasuke terdorong ke belakang dan mau tidak mau tangan yang mencengkram pria piercing itu pun terlepas.

"OHOK! UHUK... UHUK...! HOSh.. Hosh..." ,Pein segera menghirup oksigen yang daritadi dibutuhkannya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja! Lebih baik kamu cepat ke klinik! Lukamu banyak sekali! HEI, BANTU AKU!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya masuk dan mengangkat banchou mereka ke klinik. Tapi langkah mereka tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mendengar suara dari belakang mereka.

"Siapa bilang kalian boleh membawanya keluar?"

Naruto pun geram dan berbalik untuk menatap Uchiha itu. "TEME! KAMU MAU BUN-...!" ,Suara Naruto tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika ia melihat mata Sasuke, ia kembali melihat mata merah yang selama ini menghantuinya dalam mimpi, walau sekarang bentuknya terlihat agak berbeda.

Sasuke yang kemudian sadar melihat reaksi Naruto, tak ingin kejadian kemarin siang terulang, ia pun segera menutup matanya dengan tangannya sekilas, kemudian membukanya kembali.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun terkejut. Mata merah yang ia lihat tadi sudah berubah kembali menjadi onyx.

'Gi-gilee...! Anak itu pesulap yah?' Yah walau enggan diakui Naruto, tetapi dia sedikit kagum dengan kemampuan itu. Hei, tidak ada salahnya kalau kagum terhadap kelebihan yang termasuk unik itu bukan. Begitulah yang dipikirkan pria pirang tersebut.

Sasuke sadar kalau sepertinya pria pirang dihadapannya ini terlihat kagum padanya. Senyuman meremehkan ala Uchihanya muncul diwajahnya.

"Kenapa mukamu bengong begitu, Dobe?"

"Ma-Man... EKH! Siapa yang DOBE! Dasar TEME!"

Sasuke tertawa terkikik sedikit karena melihat Naruto yang mukanya merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

Suasana yang daritadi terasa tegang kemudian lenyap karena dua pria yang sangat bertolak belakang ini terus saling mengejek.

"Dasar. Padahal dulu kau sudah entah berapa kali melihatnya." Sasuke pun memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celananya dan bersandar ke dinding.

" Eh? Maksudnya?", Naruto sedikit keheranan apa yang dimaksud 'DULU' oleh raven itu.

"Hn. Memang sekali Dobe tetap Dobe."

"A-Apaan sih, BAKA-TEME!"

Melihat pertengkaran kedua pria itu membuat para siswa pun jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Khukhu... J-angan kau senang dulu..."

Suasana pun kembali menjadi hening. Ternyata pria yang sudah babak belur tadi belum juga ke klinik.

"Wa-walau kau berhasil menang dariku, tapi kakak Naruto tak akan mengizinkanmu mendekati adik malaikatnya ini.. UHUK.. Kau tak akan bi-sa menang dariny-a...",Pein pun langsung pingsan ketika selesai mengucapkan itu. Siswa yang membopongnya pun segera membawanya ke klinik. Naruto pun segera ikut menyusul ke klinik karena ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena perkelahiian itu ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

Sasuke kemudian pun kembali ke tempat dudukya dan bergumam,"Kakak...?"

"Yap! Naru-chan punya seorang kakak!" ,Tiba-tiba kepala Ino muncul dari samping bawah mejanya. Mengingat karena dirinya itu keturunan Uchiha, dia mampu menyembunyikan kekagetannya dibalik topeng stoicnya.

"Baru tahun lalu, kakak Naru-chan tamat dari sekolah ini. Dia terkenal sangat sayang pada adiknya. Siapa yang berani mendekati adiknya, bakal masuk rumah sakit selam dua bulan! Hieeee~... Padahal orangnya keren..."Katanya dengan centil. Tapi Sasuke sadar ketika ia menceritakan soal pria itu, tubuh gadis pirang itu gemetar. Berarti lelaki itu memang ditakuti.

"Dan yang perlu di ingat," lanjutnya lagi," Dia itu mantan Banchou yang paling KUAT dalam sejarah KHS!"

Ino berharap dapat melihat reaksi wajah kaget Sasuke, tapi malah sebaliknya, sang Uchiha itu malah tersenyum mengerikan yang merasa makin tertantang.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Eh? Ee... Namikaze Kyuubi..." Jawabnya dengan gugup.

BRAK!

Sasuke yang mendengar nama itu langsung terlonjak bangun dari bangkunya, tidak percaya apa yang baru dikatakan Ino.

"Kyuu..bi..."

"A-ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino dengan takut.

"Sekarang dia ada dimana?"

"Eh, a-aku tidak tahu... Yang kutahu sekarang kakaknya yang menjalankan perusahaan Namikaze corp bersama pamannya yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya. Oleh karena itu, jarang sekali Kyuubi pulang ke apartemen yang ia tinggal bersama Naru-chan"

"Hn" Sasuke kemudian pun duduk kembali.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

TAP TAP TAP

"Grr... Teme..."

"..."

"SASUKE-TEME!"

" ...Hn?"

"KENAPA KAU MENGIKUTIKU! GRR!"

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto segera bergegas ingin pulang ke apartemennya, tapi siapa sangka ternyata si Uchiha ini mengikutinya terus.

"Berkunjung ke tempat teman kan tidak ada salahnya," jawabnya dengan cuek.

"Atau...",tiba-tiba suaranya menjadi berat cukup membuat Naruto merinding,"kau takut akan kuapa-apain?"Godanya.

"Ukh... Hen-hentikan seringai menyebalkanmu itu!" Naruto sudah mulai cemas dengan keadaannya. Dia sedang berpikir keras agar dapat melarikan diri.

"Dobe..."

"Apa! Grr!"

Sasuke menatap lurus ke mata Naruto, "...kamu... Percaya dengan reinkarnasi?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si raven itu membuat Naruto sangat terkejut. Tentu saja Naruto tidak percaya dengan hal-hal gaib begitu. Tetapi entah kenapa ia menjadi ragu untuk membantahnya. Ia merasa aneh, tidak mungkin Sasuke hanya bertanya sembarangan, apalagi jika ia mengingat kejadian-kejadian dalam mimpinya yang melibatkan beberapa orang yang ia terlibat, terutama Sasuke.

'Apa itu hanya suatu kebetulan? Urrgh...' Naruto berusaha memikirkan jawabannya, tetapi yang ada hanya rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kabur saja.

"AAAAKHHH!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk kearah belakang si raven itu.

"Hn?" Otomatis Sasuke pun berbalik untuk melihat apa yang diteriak si kitsune, tetapi tidak ada apapun yang ia lihat.

"Apa yang kau teri-..." Saat Sasuke kembali berbalik untuk melihat si Pirang itu, ternyata orangnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Tch. Kau pikir bisa lari dariku, Dobe?" Dan dalam sekejap, Sasuke sudah lenyap dari tempatnya.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

Hosh... Hosh...

"Fuah... Sepertinya... Aku berhasil kabur...hosh.."

Setelah naik tangga dua tingkat, Naruto segera mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Jadi disini ya apartemenmu, Dobe." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke muncul disamping Naruto dan menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Naruto.

"GYAAAAAA! Ke-KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DISINI!"

Naruto segera menyingkir dari Sasuke. Dipegang lehernya dan mukanya merah padam karena ia merasakan hembusan nafas si raven itu mengenai lehernya.

" Hn" Sasuke tidak memperdulikan dan langsung seenaknya masuk ke dalam ruang tamunya.

"Hei, siapa suruh kau masuk!"

Naruto segera menyusulnya dan lupa mengunci pintu. Dimulailah adu mulut antara mereka lagi. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria berambut jigrak warna merah darah dengan mata berwarna kuning keemasan berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Naru-chan, kenapa pintunya tidak ditutup?"

Naruto yang terkejut mendengar suara itu pun menoleh ke pemilik suara itu.

"Kyuubi!" Teriaknya dengan ceria.

"Yo!" Naruto pun segera berlari menuju arah kakaknya dan memeluknya,"Okaeri!"

'Itukah Kyuubi?' Pikir Sasuke sambil mengamati pria yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depannya.

Memang kedua saudara yang sedang saling berpelukan itu mirip. Kyuubi juga memiliki kulit berwarna tan dan 3pasang garis menghiasi pipinya. Bedanya, pria bermata keemasan itu lebih tinggi dari Naruto dan jika garis yang ada pada pemuda pirang itu membuatnya tambah imut, maka garis yang menghiasi wajahnya membuatnya menjadi tampak ganas dan keren.

"Hahaha... Tadaima, Naruto," Kyuubi mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang didepannya kemudian tersadar ada orang di dalam selain adiknya.

Sasuke pun sadar bahwa sekarang Kyuubi sedang menatapnya dengan datar. Tentu saja Sang Uchiha itu membalas menatapnya. Naruto yang kemudian sadar apa yang sedang terjadi pun segera melepaskan pelukannya."Aa, Kyu-kyuubi! Ini teman sebangku-ku di sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto mulai sweat dropped. Dia takut kalau kakaknya ini menghajar Uchiha teme itu, karena setiap ada lelaki yang datang kesini untuk mendekatinya, pasti akan disepak keluar oleh kakaknya. Kyuubi masih saja tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian dia memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman yang mampu menumbangkan ratusan gadis dan uke ditempat.

"Hai, Namaku Namikaze Kyuubi, kakaknya Naruto." Katanya sambil menjulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

Tapi sory saja bagi si raven, Sasuke itu seorang seme, tidak akan tergoda dengan seme lain.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya tapi tidak menanggapi tangan si Kyuubi.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia panik melihat Sasuke mencuekkan tangannya Kyuubi.

'DASAR TEME NO BAKA! MAU MATI YAH DI TANGAN KAKAKKU!' Jeritan batinnya.

"Khukhu... Memang watak asli Uchiha," Kyuubi hanya menyeringai."Hei, Naruto, tidak sopan bukan tidak mempersilahkan tamu duduk."

Kyuubi pun menutup pintu dan masuk, duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka. Naruto terkejut melihat reaksi kakaknya yang berbeda dengan yang selama ini. Namun, ia mengikuti kakaknya dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk.

"By the way, sudah berapa lama kalian bertemu?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil menunjuk si raven dan pirang secara bergiliran.

Naruto hanya aneh mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya, jarang sekali Kyuubi bertanya begitu.

"Baru dari semalam.",jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

"Hoo..."Kyuubi kemudian menoleh ke Naruto,"hei, masa kamu tidak kasih temanmu minum?" Tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aah! Iya! Sorie, Teme!",Naruto pun bergegas menuju ke dapur. Tinggallah Namikaze sulung ini dengan Uchiha bungsu berduaan di ruang tamu. Sasuke yang bosan dalam keheningan disana pun berdiri untuk melihat-lihat foto yang dipajang di sepanjang dinding ruang tamu tersebut. Dilihatnya kebanyakan foto Naruto bersama kakaknya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya sesuatu terhadap pria yang sedang duduk dibelakangnya ini, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berpikir nanti saja.

"Hei..."

Sasuke tidak menoleh menghadap orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara, lebih memilih mengamati foto tersebut,

Sampai ia mendengar,

.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

Sasuke langsung menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati mata kyuubi berubah menjadi merah.

.

.

.

"Hampir 500tahun... Apa kabar?" Seringai lebar terbentuk diwajahnya.

To be continued...

**Kyaaaaaaa~ sebentar lagi kejadian 500tahun yang lalu akan terungkap!**

**giMana? Makin bagus? Makin jelek?**

**Yang penting,**

**Repiuwww plizz!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura-tearz33: Banzai! Akhirnya chapter 5 bisa selesai juga... Sakura sempat error sendiri, mikirin mau buat cerita apa saja di chapter ini..heheheh

Tapi pas mau dipublish, malah error terus? Akhirnya jadi telat gini deh.. Maav yh minna...hiks

Makasih buat reviewny ya miNna-san!^^ Sakura sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk APDATe cepat untuk tidak mengecewakan reader fic ini..heheheh

Agar tidak bingung, sakura ingin informasikan kalau tidak semua ikut bereinkarnasi.. Hehehehe

N buat KyouyaxCloud-san, Sakura memang berniat pasangin Kyuubi dengan Itachi, tapi dalam posisi KyuuIta bukan ItaKyuu karena sudah terlanjur membuat ciri-ciri Kyuu jadi seme...(N mungkin karna sakura lebih suka jadi seme?*geplak*) Hiks... Maap g biza memenuhi permintaan Kyou-san..gomeen!T_T

Nah kalau Neko-san, maap g iza memenuhi requestnya.. Uke Kyuu disini adalah Itachi.. N sepertinya Gaara tidak muncul di cerita ini, karena Sakura kurang mengenal karakternya.. Hiks.. Maafin sakura yang tidak berguna ini...TTnTT

Sakura memang gak becus! Request dari para senpai malah g bisa sakura penuhi semuanya.. Maaaapp senpai! Hontou ni gomenasai..TT0TT

Langsung az yah^^

P.S : semoga cerita ini disukai. N maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Sakura sudah berusaha yang terbaik^^

**WARNING:bahasa aneh,salah ketik, typos, character OOC, alur aneh,yaoi, author ingusan, pokokna sudah diperingati ma sakura loo..**

**Please R n R!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.. Kalo beneran punyaku, bakal kuutamakan sasunaru loo^^ wkwkwk..(Dilempar pisau)**

Chapter 5

"Sudah 500 tahun... Apa kabar?"

Sasuke yang mula-mulanya terkejut kemudian kembali ke topeng stoicnya.

"Ternyata memang kau."

"Hoh? Jangan-jangan kamu datang kesini karena ingin bertemu denganku? Aku menjadi merasa tersanjung.",Kyuubi kembali menyeringai, namun matanya yang merah kembali menjadi kuning keemasan seperti semula.

"Hn. Kenapa kamu dalam wujud manusia?" Sasuke berjalan ke sofa yang bekas didudukinya dan kembali duduk untuk lebih menyamankan dirinya selagi melakukan pembicaraan yang bakal panjang menurutnya.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan salah paham."Potongnya,"aku sama sekali tidak melakukan perubahan wujud loh."

"Maksudmu? Jangan-jangan..."

"Yap, aku benar-benar terlahir menjadi manusia. Jadi jangan salahkan aku," katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambut merahnya yang lebih panjang dari Naruto dengan tangannya,"Aku sendiri tidak tahu bakal ikut terlahir disini."Katanya sambil tersenyum, tapi senyum mengerikan.

"Hn. Dasar siluman rubah. Lebih baik perbaiki cara senyummu itu."Katanya sedikit menDEATHGLARE-nya, karena tidak suka seringai yang muncul dimukanya.

"Oh, sorie.. Masih belum terbia-.. Hei! Tak apa-apa kau mengataiku? Begini-gini, aku yang menolongmu sampai kau bisa hidup disini bertemu dengannya loh?" Kyuubi pun merubah senyumannya menjadi cengiran. Ternyata begitu cengiran, wajah pria merah itu hampir mirip dengan adiknya ketika sedang cengiran.

"..."

Suasana pun kembali menjadi hening. Kyuubi sadar bahwa perkataannya tadi membuat si raven itu termenung.

"..."

"Sudah lama ya sejak kejadian itu." Akhirnya Kyuubi yang duluan mengangkat pembicaraan.

"..."

"Kamu masih merasa bersalah?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Bagaimanapun sekarang Kyuubi itu sudah jadi manusia, bukan siluman rubah berekor sembilan lagi. Tentu saja ia sudah mempunyai perasaan seperti yang dimiliki manusia, apalagi setelah hidup sebagai manusia sampai usianya yang ke-19 ini.

"Hn."

Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela nafas, berpikir bahwa mau sampai kapan si Uchiha itu terus begitu.

"Bagiku...,"Sasuke menatap kedua tangan yang ada di depannya,"kejadian itu seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin..." Ucapnya dengan lirih.

Kyuubi mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pria di hadapannya ini yang masih terus terpaku melihat kedua tangan pucat pasinya sendiri.

"Tch!",dia pun mengacak-ngacak rambut merahnya menjadi berantakan."Haah~, aku juga masih mengingat jelas peristiwa waktu itu." Kyuubi pun ikut termenung, menutup matanya seperti Sasuke, untuk mengingat kembali kejadian 500tahun yang lalu.

.

_FLASHBACK_

_TES TES TES_

_Terdengar suara rintik hujan turun mulai membasahi tanah yang ditutupi oleh rumput-rumput yang hijau. Namun, dapat terdengar suara jeritan seorang wanita dibalik pohon-pohon besar yang menghalang._

_"KYAAAA! NARUTOOOOO!"_

_Dibalik pohon tersebut, dapat dilihat tiga sosok orang dimana yang satu seorang wanita berambut pink yang tengah menangis dan menjerit untuk pemuda pirang yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter didepannya, berlutut diatas padang rumput tersebut. Yang satu lagi, seorang pria putih pucat berambut raven yang memakai kimono putih dengan tali pinggang ungu disekeliling pinggangnya tengah melihat kedua tangannya yang penuh darah._

_Dan yang terakhir, seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkulit tan, tertidur di tanah, dimana tertidur untuk selamanya. Darah terus mengalir deras dari dada kirinya, menyebar di padang rumput itu, bercampur dengar air hujan._

_Pria berambut raven itu, yang kita kenal dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke terus menatap tangannya yang mulai gemetar penuh darah mengalir ditangannya. Takut? Tidak, dia tidak takut. Bahkan dia sudah terbiasa dengan tangannya yang dinodai oleh cipratan merah, sudah tak bisa dihitung berapa banyak orang yang ia bunuh, bahkan Anikinya sendiri yang ia bunuh, tidak gentar juga dia. Namun, kenapa tangannya gemetar terus tidak mau berhenti? Perasaan sesak mulai menyelubungi dadanya. Seharusnya dia senang, senang telah berhasil membunuh penganggu yang selama ini menghalangi rencananya, seorang pemuda rewel yang ia juluki Dobe. Tetapi kenapa malah dadanya sakitnya bukan main sekarang? Dilihatnya pemuda yang terlihat sedang tertidur nyenyak di atas rumput tersebut, namun wajahnya mulai memucat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Wajah riang yang dari dulu suka berteriak dan terlihat semangat, kini sama sekali tidak bergerak. Kelopak matanya tetap tidak dibukanya untuk memperlihatkan mata biru langitnya yang cerah, yang selalu membuat Sasuke terpaku untuk terus melihat mata indah tersebut._

_Tanpa disadari,mengalirlah air mata dari ujung matanya membasahi pipinya. Uchiha itu sendiri terkejut. Uchiha tidak akan pernah menangis, kecuali pada saat terakhir ia menyesal telah membunuh anikinya yang sangat sayang padanya. Namun, kenapa air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir? Padahal hanya karena Dobe didepannya, kenapa ia harus menangis. Dadanya kembali sakit. Dia pun mengigit bawah bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan sakit itu hingga berdarah. Sebenarnya selama ini ia sudah sadar akan perasaannya dengan Naruto, ia tidak menganggapnya sebagai teman baik bahkan saudaranya, namun sebagai orang yang disayanginya, dicintainya. Buktinya ia tidak mampu membunuh dan memutuskan tali hubungannya dengan Naruto pada saat di Valley of The End. Kemudian, pada saat di tempat persembunyian Orochimaru, ia enggan mengakui bahwa ia senang dapat melihat Naruto setelah sekian lama dan cemburu terhadap Sai yang menggantikan posisinya._

_Ia terus menyangkal, hasrat membalas dendam telah membutakannya sampai akhirnya merengut nyawa orang yang paling berharga baginya._

_Sedangkan Sakura,hanya tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, Sasuke sedang menangis karena Naruto. Sakura mengetahui bahwa Naruto yang selama ini berusaha mencari Sasuke karena mencintainya, dan ternyata Sasuke juga mencintainya. Isakan tangis Sakura pun semakin keras. Dari dulu, ia memang merasa Naruto dan Sasuke itu terhubung oleh suatu belenggu hubungan yang dalam. Ia pun kembali menangis lebih keras lagi, Naruto yang selama ini yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri, mati karena melindungi dirinya ini yang tidak berguna._

_"Dobe... Bangun..." Sasuke berjalan ke tempat posisi si pirang itu tertidur dan mengguncang tubuhnya yang sudah dingin," BANGUN!"_

_Kakashi, Sai, dan Yamato, serta anggota Rookie sembilan baru sampai dan terkejut melihat Naruto yang penuh darah. Semuanya mulai menangis karena telah terlambat, kecuali Sai dan Kakashi yang masih terlihat syok tidak percaya di wajah mereka._

_"BANGUN, USURATONKACHI! SIAPA SURUH KAU TIDUR!" Teriakan Sasuke semakin keras dan goncangannya semakin cepat. Sai yang sudah tidak tahan melihat Uchiha itu terus menggoncangkan tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya pun maju menyerang Sasuke dengan amarah yang tinggi,"Lepaskan Naruto-kun, Uchiha!"_

_**"DIAM!"**__ Saat itu juga, muncullah lidah api hitam yang besar di sekeliling tubuh Sai. _

_"SAI!"Teman-temannya berteriak._

_"AAAKH!",dan kemudian Sai pun terbakar lenyap tak tersisa._

_Sasuke pun melanjutkan kegiatannya,"DOBE! AYO BAN-.."_

_"SASUKE HENTIKAN!",teriak Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan,"Hiks... Naru-to... Di-dia... NARUTO SUDAH MATI! HUWAAA!" Petir dan guntur pun mulai berbunyi dengan dahsyat tak kalah dengan kerasnya teriakan wanita berambut pink itu._

_"TIDAK! SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG MATI!"Bentaknya,"GARA-GARA MELINDUNGI KAMU, PEDANGKU MEN-...!"Sasuke pun terhenti._

_"Ti-tidak... A-aku yang sudah membunuhnya.. Aku menusuknya..."Sasuke terus bergumam tanpa henti._

_Kakashi mulai merasakan firasat buruk pun segera memerintahkan rookie sembilan untuk membawa pergi mayat Naruto dari sana dan ia yang akan menangkap Sasuke. Namun, mereka terlambat._

_"Khukhu... Benar.. Ini salahku... INI SEMUA SALAHKU!"_

_Sasuke melakukan beberapa kunci tangan dan mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas. Kemudian petir terus menyambar, hujan semakin deras, dan dari balik awan yang gelap itu muncul seekor naga putih penuh cahaya listrik tepat di atas Sasuke._

_**"K I R I N. . . . . !"**_

_Saat itu juga, Naga itu langsung menghantam tubuhnya sendiri. Kilatan cahaya yang menyilaukan itu membuat Kakashi dan lainnya tidak bisa maju dan terdorong jauh akibat hembusan yang kuat hingga terpental sekitar beberapa km. Saat cahaya itu memudar, mereka kembali ke arah tempat kejadian itu dan melihat kawah yang sangat besar terbentuk disana, dan ditengahnya terdapat dua orang pria didalam kawah tersebut._

_"Na-ruto... Aku akan menyusulmu..." Bisik Sasuke dengan lemah. Kemudian matanya perlahan-lahan tertutup._

••••_»»»S.N«««••••_

_Tes Tes_

_"Ukh...!"Sasuke kembali sadar dan kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Ia bukan lagi berada di padang rumput. Yang ia lihat sekarang, ia seperti berada di wesel air. Tapi ia merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini._

_"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Seharusnya ia sudah mati menyusul Naruto._

_**"Aku yang membawamu kesini."**__ Suara yang berat menjawabnya._

_Sasuke pun segera berbalik ke arah suara tersebut, dan melihat sebuah pintu kandang besi besar yang tengahnya terdapat kertas tulisan segel di depannya. Dan dari balik pintu itu terlihat sepasang mata merah dengan gigi taring yang tajam tengah menatapnya._

_"Kau, KYUUBI! KENAPA MENOLONGKU! SEHARUSNYA AKU SUDAH MA-"_

_**"Tidak. Aku tidak menolongmu. Kamu memang sudah MATI."**_

_Sasuke pun terkejut, namun dirinya kembali tenang karena mengetahui bahwa dia sudah mati."Lalu, kenapa aku bisa berada disini?"_

_**"Aku hanya mengambil sedikit sisa jiwa chakramu karena ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar."**__Jawabnya dengan agak kasar. Sepertinya dia tetap tidak suka dengan nada bicara Uchiha itu._

_"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Kita tidak punya uru-"_

_**"Apa kau pikir kau bisa menyusul Naruto kalau kamu ikut mati?"**__Perkataan Kyuubi berhasil membuat Sasuke terdiam.__**"Kau yang sudah banyak membunuh orang, kuragukan untuk bisa menyusulnya. Kurasa kalian tidak akan pernah bisa ketemu lagi."**__Katanya sambil menyeringai._

_"LALU APA MAU-"_

_**"Aku bisa membantumu."**__Dipotongnya lagi._

_"Eh?"_

_Kali ini Kyuubi menatapnya dengan serius.__**"Dengan sisa chakraku, aku bisa membuatmu bereinkarnasi kembali bersama Naruto dalam kehidupan yang baru."**_

_Sasuke tahu bahwa Kyuubi tidak berbohong."Kenapa kau mau membantuku? Kau ini siluman."_

_**"Huh... Selama aku tersegel di dalam perut bocah ini, aku mulai merasa sayang padanya dan sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri."**__Jelasnya._

_"Lalu seharusnya kau marah dan benci padaku! Aku yang telah membunuhnya! A-aku..."Ucap Sasuke lagi dalam nada lirih._

_Sasuke pun kemudian mendengar si rubah itu menggeram.__**"Tentu saja aku marah dan benci. Namun, kulihat kau sangat merasa bersalah bahkan membunuh dirimu sendiri untuk menyusulnya, membuatku berubah pikiran. Karena kulihat kau benar-benar sayang padanya, kuberi kau sekali lagi kesempatan."**_

_**'Dan juga karena Naruto sendiri mencintaimu.'**__Tambahnya dalam batinnya sendiri._

_Sasuke pun terdiam._

_"Kau yakin? Kau mungkin akan kehilangan nyawamu sendiri. Kurasa melakukan jurus seperti itu tidak mudah." Ucapnya agak pelan._

_"__**Khukhu... Aku juga memang sudah mau mati karena bocah yang kutumpangi itu mati. Jadi lebih baik kugunakan sisa chakra ini daripada terbuang dengan sia- sia, bukan? Namun..."**__,pupil matanya menjadi mengecil dan semakin memerah,__**"Kalau kau malah membuat hidupnya sengsara lagi, kau akan kuhantui sampai kau mati."**__ Ucapnya dengan dingin._

_"Aku tidak takut." Jawab si raven itu dengan tenang._

_**"Bagus. Kalau begitu, akan kuberitahu kamu sesuatu sebelum kulakukan jurus itu. Kamu akan terlahir dengan tampang yang sama, dan kamu mungkin dapat mengingat semua hal tentang kehidupan ini, tergantung dengan kemauanmu yang tinggi atau tidak untuk bertemu dengannya. Termasuk Naruto juga mungkin dapat mengingatnya, tergantung kemauan dirinya sendiri."**__Jelasnya. Tapi Kyuubi sudah memprediksi bahwa Naruto tidak mungkin ingin mengingat bahwa ia dibunuh oleh orang yang dicintainya.__**"Yang terakhir, kalau kalian mengingat masa lalu, maka kalian dapat menggunakan kemampuan kalian seperti yang sekarang."**_

_"Cepat lakukan jurus itu."Perintah Sasuke._

_Kyuubi pun hanya menggeram melihat sikap Uchiha tersebut,__**"GRR. Baiklah."**_

_Beberapa saat kemudian, terdapat cahaya yang menerangi tubuh Sasuke dari bawah dan perlahan-lahan tubuh si raven itu menipis. Setelah hampir dirinya semua memudar, Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu yang masih bisa ditangkap Kyuubi,"terima kasih." Dan tubuh Sasuke pun lenyap dengan sempurna._

_._

_._

_**"Sama - sama, bocah Uchiha."**__Kyuubi pun perlahan-lahan menutup matanya._

_._

_._

_End of Flashback_

_._

_"_Mungkin karena pengaruh chakraku yang terlalu kuat, jadi ada beberapa orang yang kau kenal ikut bereinkarnasi di dunia ini, termasuk aku."Kyuubi pun tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kau ingat tentang masa lalu."Sasuke menatapnya untuk meminta penjelasan si Kyuubi.

"Mungkin karena aku ingin sekali mengetahui bagaimana hubunganmu dengan adikku sekarang." Jawabnya untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran si raven,"dan seperti yang kubilang dulu, kalau kau malah menyengsarakannya, aku takkan diam saja apalagi setelah aku ikut terlahir disini." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan sedikit seringainya.

"Hn, tapi Naruto tidak ingat."Ucapnya dengan datar, namun jika melihat wajahnya, dapat terlihat kesedihan yang tersirat didalamnya.

**"Jadi kau menyerah?"**Suara Kyuubi berubah menjadi dingin dan berat, matanya pun kembali memerah yang memberikan tekanan mengerikan.

Tapi Uchiha tidak takut dan malah membalasnya dengan DEATHGLARE ala Uchihanya. "Tidak. Akan kubuat dia mengingat kembali." Balasnya tidak mau kalah.

"Khukhukhu.. Baguslah..."Kyuubi pun menutup matanya dan kembali ke keadaan semula,"Dan kemungkinan usahamu akan berhasil. Sejak memasuki usianya yang ke-16, Naruto mulai sering memimpikan hal-hal masa lalu. Selain itu, kemampuannya mulai sedikit demi sedikit muncul. Dia yang dulunya lemah sekali mulai tampak semakin kuat, buktinya dapat dilihat dari...", Kyuubi pun menunjuk ke arah wajah Sasuke,"Memar yang terdapat di pipi wajah kirimu." ,katanya sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke pun baru sadar bahwa ada sedikit memar di pipinya. Memang pukulan kedua dari Naruto lebih sakit dan mampu membuatnya terdorong ke belakang dibandingkan pukulan pertama saat menciumnya yang hanya seperti digigit semut.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok pria berambut pirang yang dibicarakan oleh mereka muncul keluar dari arah dapur sambil membawa duah buah gelas berisi jus jeruk dan satu lagi jus tomat.

"Nih, Teme, minum."Naruto pun meletakkan jus tomat dihadapan meja Sasuke. Mata Sasuke terbelalak terbuka, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya mengernyitkan dahi,"Naruto, Kenapa hanya punya dia yang beda?"

"Habisnya dia kan pernah bilang suka jus tomat." Katanya sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya sendiri.

"Kapan aku bilang?" Tiba-tiba Uchiha bertanya dengan cepat. Kyuubi pun kemudian mengerti apa maksud si raven itu.

"Teme! Kau pikir otakku sebodoh itu! Tentu saja saat k-", tiba - tiba Naruto diam sejenak,"Eh? Kapan yah... Ummm... AARGH! AKU LUPA! Memangnya salah yah?" Malah dia yang berbalik bertanya.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto sejenak, kemudian mengambil gelasnya,"Tidak... Kau benar",kemudian meminumnya.

"Tuh kan! Berarti otakku tidak salah!" Katanya dengan senang. Naruto pun kembali meminum jusnya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyuubi, dia hanya tersenyum karena ia dapat melihat si raven itu tersenyum, bukan seringainya di balik gelasnya itu. Pria merah itu pun kemudian ikut meminum jus jeruknya..

.

.

.

'Tak akan kulepaskan kamu lagi,Naruto', itulah yang dipikirkan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

To be continued...

**Aakh! Mulai senin sakura masuk sekolah! Aktivitas kembali menumpuk! Hiks..hiks**

**EIt, Gimana~? Jelek? Tambah ngawur?**

**Maapin sakura ini kalau ceritanya jadi ngawur.. HiksT_T**

**Tapi**

**Tetap repiuwww yach! Karena melalui review minna-san, sakura tambah semangat untuk menulis fic ini^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura-tearz33: hai hai hai! Chapter 6 siap juga! Senangnya..! Hiks... Maaf kalau apdatenya lama, karena terganggu oleh aktivitas sekolah dan lain.. Hiks..

Selain itu, mungkin chap ini akan membosankan(?)

Kalau memang membosankan, Sakura mohon maaf..hiks

Bagi reader yang review beberapa pertanyaan, dengan dipostnya chap yang lalu sudah paham? Hehehe... Kalau masih belum, ditanyakan lagi saja yach... Kali ini Sakura akan menjawabnya..hehhe

Buat vii-san, maaf.. Kupikir vii-san bakal udah tau jawabannya dari chap lalu. Heheh... Minato n Kushina mati karena kecelakaan mobil.. Maaf sakura lupa tulis..hwhwhw... N Kyuubi tuh pastinya sayang banget ma Naruto, bisa dilihat dari chap lalu... So terakhir, Sasuke masih punya kekuatan ninjanya^^

Sebagi info tambahan, hanya Sasuke dan Kyuubi yang mengingat masa lalu. Nah kalau Naruto? Bakal ingat ga yah? Jawabannya baca terus fic ini! *geplak*

Dan ada yang bertanya kenapa itachi bisa reinkarnasi? Dia kan mati duluan? Hmmm... Sakura juga bingung nih..*author ga becus! Plak* Nah, jawabannya bakal ada di chap selanjutnya!

Langsung az yah^^

P.S : semoga cerita ini disukai. N maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Sakura sudah berusaha yang terbaik^^

**WARNING:bahasa aneh,salah ketik, typos, character OOC, alur aneh,yaoi, author ingusan, pokokna sudah diperingati ma sakura loo..**

**Please R n R!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.. Kalo beneran punyaku, bakal kuutamakan sasunaru loo^^ wkwkwk..(Dilempar pisau)**

Chapter 6

Pagi telah tiba. Semua penduduk di kota Konoha pun mulai sibuk beraktivitas. Pelajar-pelajar pun segera berangkat ke sekolah untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Suasana di Konoha High School sangat tenang dan damai, kecuali satu kelas, yaitu kelas X-1.

"TEMEEE!", teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Apa, Dobe?", jawab pemuda raven yang diteriakin.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Dan cepat pinjamin pr mate kamu donk!"

"Tidak, Usuratonkachi."

"Aargh! Dasar TEME PELIT!"

"Dobe."

"MAYAT HIDUP!"

"Manusia gosong."

"PANTAT AYAM!"

"Hn, rambut duren."

"A-Apa! Temeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Suasana di kelas X-1 tetap ramai seperti biasanya karena kedua pemuda yang sangat bertolak belakang itu, ditambah lagi sedang dalam pelajaran bebas, karena wali kelas mereka tidak datang. Sudah sebulan sejak kepindahan Uchiha ke kelas itu, dan sudah sebulan juga pertarungan adu mulut antara si Teme dan si Dobe berlangsung. Namun, teman-teman sekelasnya tidak pernah bosan menonton tontonan mereka dan malah dianggap sebagai hiburan. Setiap hari kelas mereka penuh tawa karena acara saling mengejek itu, walaupun tetap Sang Uchiha yang menang.

Sejak Sasuke datang ke rumah Naruto, hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Sasuke menjadi sering datang berkunjung ke rumah itu untuk bertemu dengan Kyuubi untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Naruto yang penasaran pun selalu ikut mendengarkan, tapi ia malah diusir untuk tidak menganggu dan kata mereka itu pembicaraan antara laki-laki. Tentu saja si kitsune itu emosi, bagaimanapun ia juga seorang lelaki, bukan? Namun, ada sedikit berbeda yang dirasakan Naruto beberapa hari akhir ini, yaitu...

"Teme jelek!" Pipinya mengembung, membuatnya menjadi semakin imut.

"Hn? Aku jelek?", Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kemudian Sasuke pun mengeluarkan seringai khasnya. Namun dia terkejut ketika melihat reaksi Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya, pirang itu memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi menuju ke arah teman-temannya meninggalkannya. Padahal biasanya si Dobenya akan membalasnya lagi dengan kata-kata ejekan.

Yap, Dobe-NYA. Semua siswa di KHS ini sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke menyukai Naru-chan mereka,kecuali Naruto sendiri tidak sadar. Semuanya juga tidak berani bermacam-macam, karena Banchou mereka saja kalah sama Uchiha satu ini. Selain itu, setiap ada siswa laki-laki yang mendekatinya, walau hanya mengantarkan buku yang dititip guru, aura jahat disekeliling tubuh Sasuke sudah muncul plus Deathglarenya seperti bermaksud berkata,"Minggir atau 'ITU'-mu hilang."

Karena Naruto berjalan membelakangi Sasuke, si raven pun tidak sadar bahwa wajah Naruto sekarang merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. 'Sial.. Kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang',pikir Naruto sambil mencenkram bajunya. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto sudah merasakan jantungnya tidak beres, ketika si raven itu dekat dengannya, jantungnya mulai berdetak seperti mau copot keluar.

Sedangkan teman-teman sekelas yang mengawasi mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tentu maksud helaan nafas itu ada yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang merasa mereka bodoh bahwa tidak sadar akan perasaan satu sama lain dan ada yang merasa sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk mengejar kedua pria itu, baik fans Sasuke maupun seme yang mengincar Naruto.

BRAAAAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas mereka terbuka dengan cukup kelas, dan terlihatlah segerombolan siswa yang terlihat seperti preman berdiri disana. Seluruh siswa pun terkejut. Namun mereka terkejut karena pintu kelas mereka terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, bukan karena preman itu.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Teriak salah satu preman tersebut yang mungkin adalah pemimpin gerombolan tersebut.

"Jezz... Merepotkan...",Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah mereka dengan sedikit emosi. Pagi-pagi sudah datang LAGI mengganggu. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya gerombolan preman itu datang mencari Sasuke, malahan sudah puluhan kali bahkan lebih. So, makanya sudah tidak ada yang terkejut kalau segerombolan preman datang ke kelas X-1 ini yang tujuannya hanya satu dan sama.

"UCHIHA SASUKE-SAMA! TOLONG JADILAH BANCHOU DI SEKO-" Teriak mereka dengan serentak.

"Tidak."Jawabnya langsung.

Semenjak Pein ditaklukan dan sudah pindah sekolah, preman-preman di KHS ini semuanya serentak setuju memilih Sasuke untuk menjadi Banchou baru mereka. Tak bosan-bosannya mereka terus mendatangi Uchiha bungsu ini walaupun sudah ditolak terus menerus.

"KAMI MOHON, SASUKE-SAMA!"

Perdebatan sehari-hari pun kembali dimulai walau para gerombolan itu yang sibuk berteriak memohon, sedangkan Sasuke hanya men-deathglare mereka saja. Naruto dan teman-teman sekelasnya pun hanya bisa sweat dropped.

"Ne, Ohayou, Naru-chan~", panggil Sai yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya Naruto serta disampingnya juga terdapat Sakura.

"Apa, Sai?" Naruto pun menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu", balasnya dengan sedikit nada jengkel, namun tatapannya masih tetap tidak lepas dari punggung si Uchiha yang ada di pintu kelas mereka.

"Iih.. Jahat..." ,Sai sengaja mencentilkan suaranya, tetapi tidak mendapat respon dari si pirang yang ada didepannya.

Sai sadar bahwa Naruto terus melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sai menjadi sangat cemburu sehingga tanpa sadar bergumam terlalu keras, "Kumohon lebih baik kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha itu!"

"Eh? Maksudmu?", akhirnya Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai dengan raut wajah keheranan.

"Aa... Tidak... Ee... Maksudku..." ,Sai pun menjadi gugup entah mau bilang apa, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam saja, karena dia tahu benar kalau Sai sangat cemburu, karena semenjak Uchiha Sasuke datang, Naruto menjadi jarang bergaul dengan Sai. Yah, dia merasa sedikit kasihan sama Sai yang sudah hampir 3 tahun cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Naruto.

"Ah ya! Dia itu berbahaya! Kamu tahu, matanya itu bisa berubah menjadi merah dengan terdapat bentuk aneh di dalamnya!" Kata Sai akhirnya, berharap agar Naruto ketakutan.

"Menjadi merah?" Tanya Sakura yang penasaran.

"Iya, aku melihatnya waktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat bersamamu waktu itu loh, Sakura. Dia menatapku dengan mata merah seperti darah itu," jelasnya cepat-cepat kemudian melirik ke pria pirang disampingnya untuk melihat reaksi yang diharapkannya, namun malah kebalikannya. Pria pirang itu terlihat senang dan menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kenapa kamu malah tertawa, Naruto?" Sakura pun makin bingung.

"Hehehe... Dia hebat bukan? Dia itu calon pesulap-tebayo! Dengan teknik sulap ciptaanya, dia bisa membuat matanya memerah-tebayo!" Katanya sedikit bangga, walau bukan dia yang dibicarakan.

"Hah? Sulap?" Sakura dan Sai pun hanya menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya.

"He-hei! Aku tidak bohong, tebayo! Buktinya Kyuubi-nii saja sudah bisa setelah diajarkan Sasuke!" Naruto pun berusaha membela diri.

Yah malaikat kita ini memang tidak berbohong. Baru sekitar 2 minggu lalu, dia memergoki bahwa mata Kyuubi menjadi merah ketika berbicara dengan Sasuke. Baru kali ini selama ia hidup ia melihat warna mata kakaknya itu merah seperti darah. Takut? Tidak, malaikat pirang ini tidak merasa takut, karena ia merasa tidak asing dengan mata tersebut. Kyuubi tentu saja terlihat panik, entah mau bagaimana menjelaskan kepada adik tersayangnya ini, dan Sasuke yang menciptakanlah sebuah kebohongan, bahwa si raven itu baru saja mengajari kakaknya satu sulap ciptaanya yaitu mengubah mata menjadi merah seperti yang dapat dilakukannya. Dan karena mungkin otak Naruto memang Dobe seperti yang di ejek Sasuke setiap hari, dia pun percaya begitu saja.

" Hmmm... Ternyata begitu! Keren!" Sakura pun mempercayai Naruto.

"Yap! Memang dia keren... Hehehe" Naruto pun kembali membelakangi Sai dan menatap kembali pria raven yang baru saja dibicarakan.

Sedangkan Sai? Ia malah semakin cemburu melihat Naruto memuji Uchiha tersebut. Dia pun kemudian memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakangnya.

"Naru-chan~... Nanti pulang kita jalan-jalan yuk..." Ajaknya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya membatu.

.

.

"Kami mohon, Banchou-sama!"

Sasuke mulai emosi karena tiap hari harus berurusan dengan orang rewel seperti mereka, "Sudah kubilang-"

"SAIIIIIIII! LEPASKAN!"

Sasuke pun terkejut mendengar teriakan suara cempleng yang sangat dikenalnya dan berbalik untuk melihat orang yang berteriak tersebut, dan matanya terbelalak terbuka lebar ketika melihat malaikatnya dipeluk oleh cowok lain, terutama orang yang paling dibencinya.

"LEPASKAN AKU SAI!" Naruto terus meronta-ronta, sedangkan Sai hanya terus tersenyum dan tidak melonggarkan sedikit pub pelukan tersebut. Siswa-siswa lain hanya mulai merasakan firasat buruk terhadap perbuatan yang berani dilakukan Sai.

"LE-" Naruto pun berhenti meronta ketika ia merasa ada tangan yang menariknya,"Eh? Sa-Sasuke?"

Tanpa disadari oleh semua orang, Sasuke sudah berada di depan Sai dengan Naruto tepat dibelakangnya. Sungguh mengejutkan, karena begitu cepat Sang Uchiha itu menghilang dari depan pintu dan sudah berada pada posisi ia berdiri sekarang. Para gerombolan yang berdiri di depan pintu pun mukanya menjadi bengong dan mulut mereka semua ternganga terbuka aksi Uchiha yang mengejutkan itu seperti lenyap hanya dalam waktu 0,1 detik.

Tentu saja jangan lupa Sai yang juga sangat terkejut,'Sejak kapan dia ada disitu?' Gusarnya dalam batin.

"Jangan pernah kulihat kau peluk si Dobe ini lagi." Ancam Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar jengkel.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Itu kan urusanku," balas Sai yang tidak mau kalah, namun tetap memperlihatkan senyum palsunya. Alhasil, aura sekitar Sasuke malah makin menjadi hitam pekat. Si raven pun kemudian menarik kerah baju Sai dan Sai tak mau kalah mulai melayangkan sebuah kepalan tangan ke arah wajah Sasuke, namun terhenti ketika ia merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Sai! Hentikan!" Ternyata Naruto-lah yang menahan tangannya. "Sasuke kan hanya membantuku karena aku berteriak!"

Sai malah makin panas karena melihat orang yang dicintainya itu malah membela lelaki lain yang baru dikenalnya selama sebulan. "Minggir, Naruto!" Tanpa Sai sadari, ia mengibaskan tangannya dengan kuat sehingga membuat Naruto terdorong ke belakang ke arah jendela yang kacanya sedang terbuka.

"Eh?" Naruto yang badannya tidak seimbang pun perlahan-lahan jatuh ke belakang tanpa pertahanan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Semua siswi di kelas itu pun menjerit. Sai hanya membatu karena kakinya serasa tidak dapat bergerak untuk berlari ke arah pria pirang itu yang hendak jatuh dari jendela. Sedangkan Sang Uchiha, matanya terbelalak terbuka. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"S-sasuke..." Sosok Naruto pun hampir menghilang dari jendela lantai 5 dengan memanjangkan tangan kanannya untuk meminta pertolongan Sasuke.

"NARUTO...!" Sasuke langsung menerjang ke arah Naruto untuk menggapai tangannya, namun terlambat. Dada Sasuke sangat terasa sakit. Ia tidak mau orang yang selama ia cari pergi begitu saja bahkan mati didepan matanya. Sasuke pun berniat untuk meloncat menolongnya, tidak peduli walaupun kemampuan anehnya diketahui oleh orang-orang. Namun, aksinya terhenti ketika melihat Naruto melakukan gerakan salto sebelum sampai di tanah dasar, sehingga ia melakukan pendaratan sukses dengan kakinya. Semuanya sangat terkejut. Naruto yang lemah itu dapat melakukan hal itu, bahkan baik-baik saja setelah jatuh dari lantai 5.

"Eh?" Naruto yang melakukan aksi itu saja kaget dengan gerakan yang ia lakukan tanpa sadar. Namun ketika ia melihat teman-temannya yang menatapnya dari jendela dengan wajah super kaget, ia merasa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu."Nng... Minna... Aku baik baik saja!" Teriaknya sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Semua murid di kelas X-1 berteriak kesenangan, bahkan ada yang menangis. Mereka segera berlarian menuju ke lantai dasar untuk menemui Naruto. Siapa peduli dengan aksi yang Naruto lakukan tadi, masa bodoh, yang penting malaikat mereka selamat. Semuanya segera bergiliran memeluk malaikat pirang itu. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia masih berada di jendela kelasnya, karena masih sedikit syok dengan kejadian tadi. Ia pun menghela nafas.

'Untung saja kemampuan masa lalunya semakin kuat dan tampak akhir-akhir ini.'

Namun, tetap saja hati Uchiha itu gelisah bahwa bagaimana kalau Dobenya terluka. Ia pun segera berbalik dan berniat keluar dari kelas dan turun ke bawah menemui orang yang dicintainya. Tetapi ternyata ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya, dan itu adalah Sai yang sepertinya masih syok sehingga badannya serasa tidak dapat digerakkan. Amarah Sasuke pun kembali memuncak ketika melihat wajah seseorang yang paling ia tak ingin lihat. Sasuke pun terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju pintu, namun ia berhenti sejenak ketika tepat berada disamping Sai.

"Untung saja Naruto selamat, dan seandainya terjadi sesuatu lagi padanya karena kau..." Sai menoleh kepada raven yang ada disampingnya, namun wajahnya langsung memucat, karena saat ini ia bertatapan dengan mata Uchiha yang merah, namun kali ini terdapat aliran darah yang mengalir dari mata kiri Sasuke, **"maka kau akan kubunuh kedua kalinya."** Suara Sasuke yang dingin dan berat itu membuat tubuh Sai langsung lemas sehingga kini pun ia terduduk di lantai kelasnya dan si raven pun pergi meninggalkannya. Keringat Sai tidak mau berhenti mengalir, dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Gemetaran pada tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti. Ucapan dan mata Uchiha tersebut tergiang-giang terus di kepalanya.

'Ma-mata itu... A-asli...'

••••»»»S.N«««••••

"Dobe!"

Saat ini para murid kelas X-1 menggelubungi Naruto, malaikat bagi mereka yang selamat setelah jatuh dari lantai 5. Dan ketika Naruto mendengar panggilan khas yang hanya khusus untuk dirinya, ia pun menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat sang Uchiha sedang berjalan ke arahnya, dan wajahnya menjadi ceria melihat kedatangan orang tersebut.

"Teme! Ka-.. KYAA!"

Belum juga Naruto siap bicara, Sasuke sudah menggendongnya dengan ala bridal sytle, dan membawanya masuk kembali ke sekolah. Murid-murid yang lain pun hanya memberikan jalan untuk dilewatinya, karena mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat cemas terhadap Naruto. Kenapa bisa? Tentu saja alasannya karena pertama kalinya mereka melihat pria Uchiha yang terkenal dingin and stoic itu wajahnya pucat pasi dan berteriak hanya untuk si pirang. Sebelum sosok kedua pria itu menghilang masuk ke dalam sekolah, para fujoshi tentu saja tidak lupa memotret moment yang indah itu, termasuk Sakura sendiri.

"SA-TEMEE! TURUNKAN AKU!" Naruto sungguh malu sekali saat ini, walaupun tidak ada orang di koridor yang mereka lewati karena siswa lain masih mengikuti pelajaran di kelas. Oleh karena itu, dia terus meronta-ronta.

"Diam Dobe. Kamu membuat gendang telingaku pecah." Sasuke memberikannya deathglarenya yang mematikan, namun Naruto tidak mau kalah membalas melototnya.

"Kalau gitu turunkan aku, Teme! Kamu mau membawaku kemana!"

"Klinik."

"Eh? Ngapain?" Naruto keheranan mengapa ia dibawa ke klinik.

"Hn"

"Hei itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Namun perkataan Naruto tidak digubriskan oleh Sasuke, dan terus melangkah.

.

**DI KLINIK**

"Hei, kenapa kamu membawaku kesini?"

Di klinik, hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto, karena guru petugas di klinik sedang tidak ada. Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di kursi, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Mana yang terluka?"

"Eh?"

"Kubilang mana yang terluka, Dobe!"

"Teme! Apaan sih aku tidak luka kok!"

"Kau jangan bebohong!"

Naruto pun kaget. Ia merasa aneh kenapa Sasuke cemas dan peduli padanya. Tiba-tiba semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Ia merasa heran kenapa ia senang si raven itu peduli padanya. Jantungnya terus berdebar-debar.

"A-apaan sih! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkanku!" Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya karena ia merasa malu jika bertatapan dengan mata onyx itu sekarang.

"Cepat katakan."

"Kamu seperti bukan dirimu saja! Kemana wajah stoicmu ya-"

"AKU MEMANG KHAWATIR! TERUS KENAPA!" Sasuke sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Topeng Uchiha stoicnya sudah lepas. Naruto pun terkejut bukan main, ternyata Sasuke yang ia anggap pelit kata bisa berteriak juga. Naruto pun menjadi gugup.

"Erg... Ti-tidak luka kok. Cumanya betisku sedikit sakit."

"Benar?"

"Su-sungguh kok!" ,kemudian Naruto terbelalak ketika ia merasakan dua lengan putih pucat memeluknya. Sasuke sekarang tengah memeluk pria pirang dihadapannya dan membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Naruto.

Dan tentu saja Naruto panik terhadap tingkah Sasuke, "SA-SASUKE! AP-"

"Syukurlah..."

Suasana pun menjadi hening.

"Eh?" Naruto masih tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya barusan. Namun ia sedikit terlonjak ketika merasakan pelukan dari pria raven tersebut semakin erat.

"Syukurlah... Kumohon jangan bertindak ceroboh lagi, Naruto... Jangan lagi..."

Naruto tidak tahu entah kenapa ia merasa dadanya sakit ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu lirih. Ia tahu sang Uchiha tidak bersandiwara, karena tangan yang tengah memeluknya itu terlihat gemetaran sedikit. Kemudian Naruto pun membalas pelukannya dan mengelus-elus rambut raven pria tersebut yang masih tetap membenamkan wajahnya di pundaknya.

"Maaf, Sasuke... Lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati..." Dan Naruto pun membenamkan wajahnya di antara pundak dan leher yang pucat itu.

Gemetaran Sasuke pun perlahan-lahan menghilang dan kembali terlihat tenang. Namun dalam hatinya masih ada sesuatu yang terus melanda perasaanya.

.

.

Takut.

.

.

Ya, Perasaan takut untuk kehilangan lagi orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

Inilah pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa dalam hidupnya.

.

.

To Be Continued...

**Gimana? Gimana?**

**Membosankan-kah?**

**Hountou ni gomen ne...TT**

**But,**

**Mohon di repiuwww yach!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura-tearz33 : haiit! Sakura hadir dengan chapter baru! Hihihihi

Thanks banged buat reviewny minna^^

N buat vii-san, idenya mantaap banget! Akan sakura pertimbangkan...heheheh... Soalnya ide buat lanjutannya sakura da ada, nanti takutnya malah bentrok.. Tapi kalau ada pas waktunya, akan sakura usahain.. Arigatou nee^^

Nah di chap ini bakal ada sedikit KyuuIta-nya loh! Kyaaaaa!

N buat informasi, Itachi disini super OOC... So buat fans Itachi yang tidak suka, Sakura minta maaf n peringati dulu coz gak mau readers sakit hati..T_T

Langsung az yah^^

P.S : semoga cerita ini disukai. N maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Sakura sudah berusaha yang terbaik^^

**WARNING:bahasa aneh,salah ketik, typos, character OOC, alur aneh,yaoi, author ingusan, pokokna sudah diperingati ma sakura loo..**

**Please R n R!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.. Kalo beneran punyaku, bakal kuutamakan sasunaru loo^^ wkwkwk..(Dilempar pisau)**

**.**

Pagi hari cahaya matahari memasuki suatu ruangan kamar yang sangat luas melalui jendela. Tampaklah seorang pria berambut raven tengah berdiri di dekat meja belajarnya sambil memegang sebuah foto yang sudah dibingkai. Di dalam foto tersebut tampak seorang gadis berambut pink yang berada di posisi tengah antara dua anak laki-laki. Di belakang gadis itu tampak pula seorang lelaki berambut perak bermasker sedang memegang kedua kepala anak laki-laki di masing-masing sampingnya. Namun yang menjadi sorotan utama si raven itu adalah dua anak laki-laki yang saling melotot kesal, dimana yang satu raven dan yang satu lagi pirang. Yah, itu adalah foto Uchiha Sasuke bersama team sevennya ketika sebelum reinkarnasi. Sebenarnya foto itu merupakan foto buatan dimana ia menghabiskan 100juta untuk menyuruh seorang ahli komputer untuk mengedit foto itu hingga mirip sama seperti dengan foto 500tahun yang lalu. Dilakukannya karena ia ingin tetap mengenang kejadian yang lampau. Setelah itu pria yang dikenal Uchiha Sasuke itu meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu kembali ke meja dengan meletakkannya terbalik agar tidak dilihat oleh orang lain. Terlihat sedikit senyuman kecil yang disunggingkan di bibirnya, dan kemudian ia menuju ke arah pintu dan keluar dari pintu tersebut.

Chapter 7

"Temeee! Hari ini kita ke rumah kamu yuk!"

"..."

"..."

"Hah?"

Sudah seminggu lewat semenjak kejadian heboh di KHS akibat jatuhnya idola KHS dari jendela. Saat ini Uchiha Sasuke sedang berada di apartemen Naruto. Ia yang sedang duduk-duduk di sofa ruang tamu tadi pun tergelonjak kaget ketika mendengar sesuatu yang tidak biasa ia dengar dari pria pirang yang duduk disampingnya. Yah orang itu adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Selain kedua pemuda tersebut, terlihat juga sosok seorang pria berambut merah yang duduk diseberang si raven, sedang sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya, Namikaze Kyuubi.

"Mou... Kamu daritadi tidak mendengarku bicara ya... Teme no baka!" Naruto pun ngambek sambil memajukan bibirnya sekaligus mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Nafas Uchiha langsung tercekat ketika melihat wajah Dobenya yang begitu imut dan manis. Kalau saja dia bukan Uchiha, mungkin dia sudah mimisan dan masuk rumah sakit karena kehilangan 2liter darah. Namun karena mengingat harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha, hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan godaan super luar biasa yang ada dihadapannya ini. Sasuke mulai menjilati ujung bibirnya, untuk bersiap-siap untuk menikmati bibir pink yang seksi itu. Namun, aksinya terhenti ketika ia merasakan hawa hitam menusuk sekujur badannya. Ternyata hawa itu berasal dari kakak Naruto yang kini melotot tajam dengan mata darah merahnya ke arah si raven tersebut.

'**Berani kau sentuh dia dihadapanku, jangan harap kau bisa selamat.**' Kira-kira seperti itulah maksud lototan itu bagi Sasuke. 'Cih...' Uchiha pun hanya bisa mendesis didalam hatinya. Yah Uchiha Sasuke ini bukannya takut dengan Namikaze Kyuubi itu. Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha merasa takut kepada orang lain. Namun Ia mengakui bahwa untuk berhadapan dengan Kyuubi itu sedikit sulit. Hei bagaimanapun Kyuubi itu mantan siluman legendaris, bukan? Selain itu, pria merah itu adalah kakak dari orang yang dicintainya yang bakal menjadi kakak iparnya.

"Hn, buat apa, Dobe?"

Naruto yang mendengar balasan Sasuke pun menjadi ceria,"Buat sapa orang tuamu dong! Selama ini kan kamu yang datang ke rumahku, jadi sekarang giliran aku!"

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal." Jawab Sasuke secara spontan. Suasana pun menjadi hening. Sasuke dapat merasakan hawa rasa bersalah dari ekspresi Naruto sekarang ini.

"Ma...maaf, Sasuke. Aku tid-"

"Kamu tidak salah. Memang orang tuaku sudah tidak ada karena ada orang yang dendam dengan keluarga kami." Jawab Sasuke datar dengan enteng. Wajahnya tetap stoic, karena ia sudah terbiasa membicarakan tentang kematian orang tuanya, apalagi ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia melihat orang tuanya meninggal.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kamu tinggal sendirian ya..." Ucap Naruto dengan lirih.

"Siapa bilang?" Sasuke pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh?"

"Dia punya kakak." Ternyata sekarang Kyuubi-lah yang menjawab setelah diam begitu lama, "Memang semua keturunan Uchiha dibunuh, namun ada dua orang yang selamat..." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah si raven,"dan yang satu lagi, Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya."

Naruto pun ber-oh ria ."Ternyata kamu juga punya kakak sepertiku ya, Teme!" Pria pirang ini pun kembali ceria setelah mengetahui ternyata orang yang duduk disampingnya ini tidak sendirian.

"Ng... Tapi kok Kyuu bisa tahu?" Timbullah pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Baka, semua orang juga pada tahu tentang hal Uchiha, kecuali kau sendiri yang lamban." Ejek Kyuubi.

Naruto pun hanya menggembungkan pipinya lagi, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya tahan geli karena melihat reaksi adiknya yang dianggapnya imut. Namun, ia merasakan tatapan mematikan dari arah Sasuke seperti mengatakan '**Ada yang ingin kubicarakan**'. Dia sudah menebak-nebak apa yang ingin dibicarakan Sasuke.

"Nah, Teme! Kalau gitu kita pergi ke rumahmu ya! Aku ganti baju dulu! Tunggu aku ya! Dattebayo!"

Belum juga mendapat balasan persetujuan dari Uchiha bungsu itu, Namikaze bungsu ini sudah melesat masuk ke kamarnya dalam sekejap mata. Sekarang tinggalah si rambut merah dengan raven ini sendirian.

"Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" Akhirnya Kyuubi yang membuka awal pembicaraan. Sasuke pun kembali melotot ke arahnya lagi.

"Kau yang membuat Itachi reinkarnasi? Termasuk orang tuaku?" Tanyanya dengan suara dingin yang menuntut perlunya jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Begitulah." Kyuubi pun kembali mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Kenapa?"

Aktivitas Namikaze ini pun terhenti seketika. Dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah pemuda di depannya. Dia pun menyeringai, "Karena kupikir tidak adil jika hanya Naruto yang bisa bertemu dengan orang tuannya. Jadi, kupikir tidak ada salahnya kalau kamu juga bertemu lagi dengan orang tuamu di masa sekarang."

"Lalu Itachi?"

Kyuubi hanya mengeram karena ia tidak suka dengan nada bocah di depannya yang seperti sedang memerintahnya. Bukannya Sasuke tidak suka bertemu lagi dengan Anikinya, malahan ia sangat senang dapat melihat Itachi dan menjadi kakaknya yang disayanginya kembali seperti dulu. Ia hanya penasaran kenapa Itachi bisa ikut reinkarnasi. Ia pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin karena chakra Kyuubi terlalu kuat yang seperti dikatakan oleh pemiliknya, sehingga ada beberapa orang ikut bereinkarnasi. Tapi, tidak mungkin semuanya begitu kebetulan bukan?

"Kalau dia... Karena kulihat kau sangat menyayanginya, jadi sekalian saja kureinkarnasi dia." Kata Kyuubi kemudian melihat kembali ke laptopnya," ...dan suatu alasan lain juga." Bisiknya namun dapat masih ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Mak-"

"Sasuke-teme! Ayo kita pergi!" Sang pirang pun muncul kembali dari arah kamarnya.

"Kalau gitu, hati-hati." Kyuubi pun melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya, namun pandangannya tetap masih di laptop merahnya.

" Ng? Apa sih yang kakak bilang?" Naruto pun menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. Sedangkan Kyuubi, lambaian tangannya berhenti seketika dan mematung.

"Kakak juga ikut menemui kak Ita-"

"TIDAK." Suara Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba menjadi berat.

"Harus! Kakak kok gi-"

"TIDAK."

Naruto pun hanya menggerutu melihat kakaknya ini. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya merasa heran dengan tingkah laku aneh Sang pria merah itu.

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?" Akhirnya Uchiha yang satu ini yang bertanya.

"Eh? Benar itu, Kyuu?"

Kyuubi hanya terdiam. Ia pun hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan terlihat menelan ludah. Tentu saja bagi raven dan pirang itu hal yang aneh. "Se-sedikit... mengenai perusahaan."

Bertambahlah kecurigaan kedua pria muda itu. Kyuubi gugup? Pria monster itu? Sasuke dan Naruto pun saling berpandangan. Muncullah seringai dimasing-masing wajah mereka. Si pirang pun berpikir mungkin harus mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Kyuu~"

••••»»»S.N«««••••

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sore ini, terlihat tiga orang pemuda keluar dari mobil BMW hitam dan sedang berdiri didepan sebuah mansion yang sangat besar dan mewah. Yah mereka adalah Kyuubi, Naruto, dan pemilik mansion tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemilik? Yap, mansion yang super duper besar ini sudah seperti milik Uchiha bungsu ini, karena kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi jarang pulang ke rumah karena pekerjaannya, sehingga Sasuke lebih kebanyakan sendirian tinggal disini. Selain itu, Itachi juga mempunyai rumahnya tersendiri di daerah lain.

"WUAAH! RUMAHMU BESAR SEKALI, TEME!" Teriak Naruto dengan suara cemplengnya. Ia baru sadar kalau Sasuke benar-benar anak yang sangat kaya.

"Kalau kau mau, rumahmu juga bisa sebesar ini, Dobe." Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan datar. Apa yang dikatakan rambut pantat ayam ini memang benar, karena keluarga Namikaze juga termasuk golongan kaya.

"Ya, tapi gara-gara adikku yang tolol ini, terpaksa aku juga harus ikut tinggal di apartemen kecil itu." Gerutu Kyuubi. Sebenarnya sih Kyuubi masih kesal karena akhirnya ia dipaksa ikut ke rumah Uchiha ini. Apa dayanya, si brother complex ini tidak bisa mengabaikan jurus andalan puppy eyes Naruto yang sungguh mengiurkan dan tak tertahankan itu.

"Apaan sih! Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang uang, Kyuu!" Naruto memang berprinsip hidup irit.

"Kalau gitu, lebih baik jangan buang uang demi ramen sampahmu itu!"

"Nii-chan no baka! Ramen itu bergizi tahu! Weeeek!"

Mulailah pertengkaran dua bersaudara Namikaze itu. Namun Sasuke tidak menghiraukan mereka dan memilih untuk membuka pintu mansionnya. Baru saja pintu itu dibuka, terdengar suara seorang lelaki,"Otouto, kemana saja kamu dari pagi?"

Mendengar suara itu, Kyuubi tiba-tiba membatu, tidak melanjutkan pertengkaran dengan adiknya lagi. Naruto yang melihat kakaknya yang terdiam pun memutuskan untuk melihat pemilik suara itu. Mata Naruto terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar membentuk huruf O. Dilihatnya seorang pria yang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke tengah menuruni tangga. Bedanya, lelaki itu terlihat lebih tua dan tinggi, mempunyai dua garis kerut disisi kedua hidungnya, serta rambut ravennya lebih panjang dan diikat menjadi ponytail.

"Aniki, tumben kamu pulang?" Sahut Sasuke.

Pria berponytail itu pun sampai ke bawah, dan sekarang menuju kearah Sasuke. "Siapa yang ada dibelakangmu?"

"Teman. Ini Naruto." Naruto pun membungkuk memberi hormat dan kemudian memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Itachi pun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, karena Ia merasa tidak asing dengan pria pirang itu, apalagi cengirannya. Namun Itachi merasa ada seorang lagi yang berada di belakang adiknya, ia pun melirik ke arah belakang Sasuke,"Terus itu si-..." Tiba-tiba Itachi terdiam dan mata onyxnya terbelalak lebar.

Tentu saja Uchiha bungsu ini heran dengan ekspresi kakaknya yang biasanya selalu stoic, tapi ia tak menghiraukan dan melanjutkan perkenalan tersebut.

"Dan pria berambut merah itu kakaknya, Namikaze K-"

"Kyuu..."

"Ya, Kyuubi-Hah?" Sasuke pun terlihat kaget, ternyata kakaknya sudah mengenal Kyuubi.

Namun Naruto dan Sasuke lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat muka Kyuubi pucat pasi dan berkeringat terus. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk diam saja melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Kyuu..."

"..." Kyuubi tetap terdiam. Keringatnya mengalir makin deras.

"Kyuu..."

Sekarang Kyuubi hendak berbalik dan melarikan diri sebelum terlambat, namun sayangnya memang sudah terlambat.

"KYUU-KUN~! Kamu datang menemuiku ya! Ita-chan senang! KYAA~" Itachi pun langsung berlari dan memeluk punggung Kyuubi yang kokoh itu. Kyuubi langsung merinding dan melepaskan pelukan itu dan menjaga jarak,"Lepaskan aku! Sudah kubilang jangan pernah memelukku!"

"Kyuu~ jahat... Ita kan pengen peluk." Itachi pun berlari menuju kearah Kyuubi dan bersiap-siap untuk memeluknya lagi, namun Kyuubi sudah tahu dan mundur 100langkah."STOP! JANGAN KAU MAJU LAGI!"

"Kyuu-kun pemalu~... ITA MAKIN SUKA!"

"STOOOP!"

Itachi pun berlari terus mengejar pria merah itu, dan tentu saja Kyuubi pun kabur terus. Akhirnya mereka terus berkejar-kejaran di halaman keluarga Uchiha.

Sedangkan kedua adik mereka, hanya terbengong melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapan mereka. Naruto pun kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mengapa tidak? Siapa sangka kakaknya yang ditakuti diseluruh kota, termasuk luar kota, yang dikenal dengan julukan iblis terkuat yang tidak takut apapun, ternyata takut kepada seorang pria yang suka padanya, apalagi pria itu adalah Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal.

"Bwahahaha...! Te-teme... Kayaknya kakakmu yang paling kuat... Hahah-"

Kemudian Naruto pun terdiam. Kenapa? Karena sekarang ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang memperlihatkan ekspresi horor yang tidak pernah tampak. Mau gimana lagi, Sang adik baru pertama kali melihat kakaknya yang OOC itu. Siapa sangka kalau kakaknya menjadi uke di dunia ini. Ketika ia menyadari Dobenya terus menatapnya, wajahnya pun kembali stoic.

"Hn. Biarkan saja mereka. Kita ke kamarku saja." Sasuke pun berjalan masuk dan menaiki tangga ke tingkat dua. Dan tentu saja Naruto mengikutinya sambil melihat sekeliling mansion yang indah itu.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

"Waah! Temee! Kamarmu luas kali! Gile!"

Saat ini, kedua pria raven dan pirang itu baru saja memasuki kamar Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam ruangan itu tidak mempunyai banyak perabot, namun terasa sejuk.

"Kasur king-sizemu juga empuk. Enaknya!" Sasuke pun menutup pintu kamarnya dan Naruto merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur yang besar itu.

"Dasar, kan su-"

D E G !

tiba-tiba suara Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokannya. Alasannya? Karena saat ini ia melihat malaikatnya sedang tidur diatas kasurnya dengan posisi yang menggiurkan, ditambah lagi kaos orangenya terangkat sedikit sehingga memperlihatkan pusarnya. Terasa darahnya naik hingga ke wajahnya.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto dengan imut sambil memperlihatkan muka innocentnya.

Mau tidak mau Uchiha ini makin terangsang karena mendengar suara Naruto yang terdengar seksi memanggil namanya. Dan tanpa sadar pun ia mulai menjilati ujung bibirnya. Pria berkulit tan ini langsung merinding ketika ia melihat lelaki pucat didepannya menuju kearahnya seperti serigala kelaparan.

"A-ano... Teme...", Naruto pun mundur beberapa cm sehingga sekarang ia berada di tengah-tengah tempat tidur yang King-size itu,"Ke-kenapa kau me-melihatku seper- KYAAAA!" Naruto pun berteriak sambil memenjamkan matanya ketika ia merasa sesuatu melompat dan menimpanya. Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa detik dan sang kitsune ini belum juga membuka matanya.

"... Naruto..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto pun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, dan ketika terbuka sepenuhnya, ia melihat dua bola mata onyx dihadapannya. Saat ini Uchiha Sasuke tepat berada diatasnya dengan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Hal ini mengakibatkan Naruto teringat kembali kejadian di klinik yang lalu. Gara-gara waktu itu, si pirang ini tidak bisa tidur tiap malam karena terus terbayang akan wajah Sasuke. Ia merasa dirinya aneh. Sempat dipikirnya mungkin ia suka pada Teme brengsek itu, namun ia mengabaikannya karena ia merasa bukan gay. Jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang tak beraturan, wajahnya pun memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke, alhasil, Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut pun menyeringai.

'Ukh... Sial... Tampan se- EKH! APA YANG BARUSAN KUPIKIRKAN! AKU SUDAH GILAA!' Teriak batin Naruto dengan frustasi. Ia pun mulai memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, namun kemudian ia merasa sebelah tangannya ditahan.

"Dobe, kenapa kau pukul kepalamu sendiri, hn?"

"Ekh! Eng... Ahahaha, ke-kepalaku lagi ga-ya! Gatal! Hehehehehe..."

'Teme sialan! Mau mempermainkan aku yah! Grr!'

Naruto pun terus tertawa paksa tanpa henti. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Naruto yang lucu pun sudah tak tahan membendung nafsunya.

"Kepalamu yang gatal atau otakmu yang gatal?" Seringainya pun makin lebar. Otomatis perkataan itu membuat orang didepannya membatu dan suara tawa pun tak terdengar lagi. Perlahan-lahan Naruto merasa kedua bola mata onyx itu mendekat. Sasuke mulai memperpendek jarak antara bibir mereka.

.

3 cm

.

2 cm

.

1 cm

.

"I T A A A C H I I I I I ! BERHENTI MENGEJARKU BRENGSEK!"

"KYAAAAA! TERIAKAN KYUU SEKSI BANGET!"

"SIALAN! KUBILANG JANGAN ME-"

"KYUU-KUN~!"

"GYAAAAAA! HUS! HUS!"

Teriakan itu terus berlanjut. Yang pasti, Naruto bersyukur karena akibat teriakan itu, tindakan Sasuke terhenti. Kalau Sasuke? Tentu saja sekarang Sasuke sedang emosi tingkat tinggi karena situasi terindahnya menjadi kacau. Dia pun berlari ke arah pintu dan ketika membukanya, tampak dua orang pria yang lebih tua darinya tepat berdiri berhenti didepan pintunya dalam pose siap berlari-larian.

"BISA DIAM GAK KALIAN, BRENGSEK!"

Itachi dan Kyuubi pun hanya bengong sesaat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian mereka kembali ke aktivitas kejar-kejaran mereka, tidak menghiraukan Sasuke. Kalau saja ia pemakan daging manusia, sudah dilahapnya kedua pria itu hidup-hidup. Sasuke kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, dan terlihat Naruto yang menatapnya sedikit ketakutan.

'Tenang... Tenang...' Pikir si raven itu dalam hatinya.

"A-ano, Teme..."

Sasuke pun menatap datar ke arah Naruto.

"Jangan emosi lagi dong,Teme..." Ucap Naruto dengan malu-malu. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya yang tembem. Nafsu si Uchiha yang baru saja padam ini kembali bangkit berkobar-kobar. Tentu saja si pirang ini merasakan hawa yang tidak enak dari arah raven itu. Bulu kuduknya pun merinding. Ingin rasanya Sasuke kembali ke aktivitas tadi, berada diatas Naruto dan menghirup aroma citrus darinya.

"KYUU-KUN~!"

"GYAAAA!"

Tapi sepertinya nasib baik sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan dan mulai dilakukannya beberapa kunci tangan. Ingin rasanya ia segera men-chidori kedua pantat pria itu, namun aktivitasnya terganggu ketika ia mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya.

"Tapi sepertinya Kyuu-nii suka sama kakakmu ya."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Apa ia salah dengar?

"Hah?"

"Kubilang Kyuu-nii suka sama Itachi-san! Mouu..."

Sasuke pun hanya tertawa kecil, tawa merendahkan ala Uchihanya,"Khukhu... Dobe, apa kamu segitunya tolol otakmu?" ,muncullah kerut segitiga di kening Naruto,"Sudah jelas-jelas Kyuubi lari menghindari aniki, tapi kau malah bilang ia suka."

"Grr! Apaan sih! Itu memang benar kok! Dan aku tidak bodoh! Selama ini aku hidup dengan kakakku, jadi tentu saja aku tahu! Weeeek!"

"Lalu kenapa kamu bisa bilang begitu?" Sasuke mencoba menanyai alasannya.

"Dari dulu kan banyak yang mengincar kakak, baik cewek atau cowok uke. Tapi semuanya tidak berani mengejarnya karena pernah ada uke mencoba merabanya, terus uke itu akhirnya masuk rumah sakit koma selama setengah tahun. Kyuu-nii tidak akan memberi ampun bagi siapa yang mencoba mendekatinya." Terang Naruto dengan nada meyakinkan, "Jadi menurutku Kakak pasti juga suka Itachi-san, makanya membiarkannya mengejarnya terus." Penjelasannya pun diakhiri dengan cengirian khasnya.

Sasuke pun hanya memegang dagunya sambil berpikir, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya, dan mungkin juga... Hal itu berhubungan dengan apa yang dimaksud alasan lain oleh Kyuubi tadi pagi. Suasana pun menjadi hening, selain itu, juga tidak terdengar lagi teriakan dua pria yang sedang dibahas mereka.

"Aku pergi melihat mereka dulu."

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto pun bangkit dari kasur dan menjelajah kamarnya.

" Ng? Apa ini? Kok fotonya dibali-"

Mata Naruto pun terbelalak lebar ketika melihat foto tersebut.

"Foto I-ini? Ka-kapan?"

••••»»»S.N«««••••

"Apa benar Kyuubi suka sama Itachi... Tapi bagaimana bisa..?"

Saat ini Sasuke tengah menuruni tangga karena ia tidak menemukan kakaknya di atas, dan ketika ia menuju ruang tamu, ia mendengar suara teriakan yang tidak asing baginya.

"ITACHI! KAMU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?"

Sasuke pun segera bergegas kesana. Dilihatnya seorang pria merah tengah menggendong pria berambut raven yang tergeletak di lantai. "Ada apa, Kyuubi?"

"Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba dia pingsan."

Sasuke dapat mendengar nada cemas dari suara Kyuubi.

"Kyuu~..."

"Itachi! Kamu sudah sadar? Ada apa?"

"Ng... Tidak... Sepertinya aku cuma lelah karena kurang tidur."

"Dasar bodoh!" Kyuubi pun menjitak kepala si raven panjang itu, "Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan kerja terlalu malam!"

"Asiiik! K-kyuu khawatir de-ngank..." Suara Itachi pun makin lama makin kecil, dan kemudian ia pun tertidur.

"Dasar... Merepotkan saja..."

Sasuke terbelalak karena ia melihat Kyuubi tersenyum tulus sambil mengusap kepala kakaknya. Kyuubi pun kemudian menggendong Itachi dengan ala bridal style untuk membawanya ke kamar si Uchiha sulung itu dan melewati Sasuke.

"Kau suka dengan Itachi?" Pertanyaan itu membuat langkah sang Namikaze itu berhenti, "Itukah maksud dari alasan lainmu kenapa ia ikut reinkarnasi?"

Kyuubi masih tetap membelakangi Sasuke. Suasana sunyi sejenak. Ketika Uchiha bungsu ini berniat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kyuubi sudah duluan memotongnya, "Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Kyuubi pun melanjutkan langkahnya tidak menghiraukan Sasuke. Sebelum sosoknya menghilang, Sasuke pun berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Cuma lain kali kamu harus memberi penjelasan yang lebih detail, karena ini menyangkut Aniki-ku." Kyuubi yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum kecil dibalik sosoknya, kemudian menghilang seketika dan muncul di sebuah kamar yang tidak kalah luasnya dengan kamar Sasuke. Kyuubi pun membaringkan Itachi diatas tempat tidur dan tidak lupa menyelimutinya. Setelah itu, ia pun mengelus rambut raven tersebut.

"Entah sejak kapan aku tertarik denganmu..."

Suasana pun tetap hening.

"... Mungkin... Pengorbananmu yang besar dulu yang membuatku jadi tertarik... Tapi siapa sangka..." Lanjutnya sambil menggelengkan kepala,"kau jadi OOC begitu."

Kyuubi pun terus menatap si raven itu, dan tersenyum, "Tapi itu membuatku makin tertarik." Dan kemudian diakhirinya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir pria tersebut.

Sementara itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk menemui Dobe tercintanya, dan kalau bisa, ia ingin melanjutkan EHEM-nya tadi. Mulailah bermunculan khayalan dimana Naruto terus memohon dan meneriaki namanya, ah... rasanya ia sudah tak tahan.

"Dobe, A-"

"Ngrok... Fiuh... Ngrook..."

Khayalan Sasuke pun membantu dan hancur berkeping-keping. Ternyata malaikatnya itu sudah tertidur di ranjangnya. Sasuke pun naik dan duduk disebelah Naruto yang sedang terbaring dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar Usuratonkachi," Ia pun mencium kening berkulit tan itu dan membisikkan ke telinganya," Oyasumi, Naruto." Kemudian ia pun memeluk pinggang pria disebelahnya dan tidur untuk menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa disadari oleh Uchiha, ternyata pria yang dipeluknya itu belum tertidur dan sekarang wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Jantung Naruto pun terus berdetak kencang. Tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya terasa hangat dan rasanya tidak ingin ia lepaskan.

'Te-teme... Di-dia menciumku...'

.

.

Sepertinya mau tidak mau Naruto harus mengakui kalau dia gay.

.

.

Dan gara-gara acara pura-pura tidurnya, terpaksa ia harus bermalam di tempat Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

'Malam ini sepertinya aku bakal gak tidur... SIALLLLL!'

To be continued

**Gimana? Cukup panjangkah chap ini?**

**Heheheh**

**Maaf kalau lama apdet... Gara-gara banyak tugas n ujian.. Sakura bener2 minta maaf! Hiks...TT**

**Repiuwww plizz! Coz repiuw minna-san pembangkit semangat sakura^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura-tearz33: yosh, chap 8 uda Apdet! Dibaca yach^^

Langsung az yah^^

Makasih vii-san! Sakura justru sangat senang karena Vii-san sudah banyak memberi saran. Karena itu, kalau bisa, tetap direview y^^

And so thanks for the review

CCloveRuki

HaikuReSanova

SN Shi Natoka-chan

Hana-ChanSasuNaru

Viizuki Minami

KyouyaxCloud

Ikhaosvz

Vii no Kitsune

Berkat semuanya, Sakura jadi semangat^0^

N memang kebanyakan banyak yang super shock akibat Itachi jadi super OOC. Maafkan penulis fic yang bodoh ini... Hikss...

P.S : semoga cerita ini disukai. N maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Sakura sudah berusaha yang terbaik^^

**WARNING:bahasa aneh,salah ketik, typos, character OOC, alur aneh,yaoi, author ingusan, pokokna sudah diperingati ma sakura loo..**

**Please R n R!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.. Kalo beneran punyaku, bakal kuutamakan sasunaru loo^^ wkwkwk..(Dilempar pisau)**

"Karin-san, itu Sasuke-sama!"

"Mana? Mana? Kyaa!"

Seorang wanita berambut merah bersama dengan temannya tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas X-1 dan menatap ke arah pria raven pujaannya yang tengah duduk dibangkunya sambil terlihat enggan mendengar ocehan teman sebangkunya yang berambut pirang.

"Grr! Lagi-lagi bocah pirang brengsek itu sok dekat dengan Sasuke-sama! Apa kami harus memberi pelajaran padannya, Karin-san?" Ucap salah satu perempuan itu kepada wanita berambut merah itu.

"Tidak usah, karena..." Wanita yang dipanggil Karin itu pun menatap benci ke arah pria berambut pirang yang berada di dalam kelas, "Aku, Ketua fans Sasuke-kun, yang akan mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke."

Chapter 8

"Temee! Jangan marah lagi dong! Hweeee!"

Saat ini, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto sedang sibuk meminta maaf kepada teman sebangkunya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia hanya menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya dan menatap lurus ke arah papan tulis dengan tanda kerut segitiga di sisi keningya. Tentu saja semua murid di kelas mereka terus melirik ke belakang ke arah mereka, namun segera membalikkan muka mereka ke depan setelah merasakan hawa menusuk dari deathglare Uchiha tersebut. Mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop, karena sepertinya mereka tahu kira-kira apa yang terjadi diantara kedua pria tersebut. Hal itu bisa terlihat jelas di pipi sebelah kiri Sasuke tampak jelas Cap tangan lima jari yang tampak merah itu alias ditampar. Nah hal itu terjadi karena...

_Flashback_

_Naruto baru saja siap mandi dan memasuki kamarnya untuk memakai seragamnya. Dipakainya boxer orangenya, kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuknya tanpa berbusana dahulu. Kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. Ia pun menuju ke arah sana dan membukanya._

_"Kyuu-nii, ada a-" ia berpikir bahwa orang yang mengetuk pintunya adalah kakaknya, namun sayang... Perkiraan pria pirang ini meleset, dan ketika sudah dibuka sepenuhnya kamar itu, ternyata orang yang berdiri di balik pintu tersebut adalah orang yang dicintainya alias bertepuk sebelah tangan, Uchiha Sasuke._

_Yap, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto akhir-akhir ini baru menyadari perasaan khususnya terhadap teman alias rivalnya itu. Namun, tidak ada niatnya untuk menyatakannya karena ia takut ditolak dan Sasuke akan jijik padanya. Sedangkan Sasuke, bola mata onyxnya hanya melebar menunjukkan kaget. Kenapa tidak? Saat ini dihadapannya Naruto berdiri hanya dengan memakai boxer. Seluruh tubuh baik badan dan pahanya yang berwarna tan itu terekpos nampak tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupinya. Tentu saja baginya ini adalah kesempatan yang paling super duper jarang di hidupnya._

_Naruto yang sadar bahwa Sasuke terus menatap tubuhnya itu pun menjadi sangat malu._

_"TE-TEME MESUM! GYAA!" Sebuah cap tangan lima jari Naruto pun melayang ke pipi kiri Sasuke dan membuatnya terpental jauh ke belakang._

_End of Flashback_

Tamparan itulah yang membuat si Uchiha bungsu ini bad mood. Tentu saja siapapun bakal merasa sakit hati kalau ditampar oleh orang yang mereka cintai. Hal itu pun terjadi pada raven ini.

"Te-"

"Sasuke-kun~"

Karin pun muncul dan berdiri di samping meja Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi malu-malu dan kecentilannya. Sasuke hanya melirik ke arahnya sebentar, kemudian balik memandang ke depan tidak memperdulikannya. Namun, Naruto, hatinya sekarang sedikit merasakan firasat buruk.

'Itukan Karin, ketua fans klub Sasuke. Kenapa ia ada disini? Jangan-jangan...'

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun! Jadilah pacarku!" Teriak gadis itu dengan lantang, alhasil seluruh murid di kelas X-1 pun mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Firasat buruk Naruto benar-benar terjadi. Memang si pirang ini tidak berniat menyatakan cintanya, tetapi ia juga tidak mau kalau Sasuke mempunyai pacar dan meninggalkan dirinya. Ketakutan akan kehilangan Uchiha itu pun menjadi tinggi. Apalagi gadis yang menyatakan cinta itu adalah gadis tercantik di tingkat kelas 1, selain itu juga terkenal baik, pintar dan lembut. lelaki straight manapun juga bakal mau dengannya. Sasuke yang bukan gay pasti bakal menerimanya. Begitulah perdebatan dalam batin Naruto.

Seluruh siswa pun mulai berbisik-bisikan. Karin merasa penuh kemenangan, karena menurutnya bisikan tersebut pasti mengenai kehebohan mereka yang tidak percaya bahwa dia dan Sasuke akhirnya akan berpacaran. Tapi tanpa disadarinya dia kegeeran. Sesaat ia merasa mendengar bisikan bodoh di telinganya. Kemudian ia pun berusaha mendengar lebih jelas lagi.

"Psst... Itu Karin, kan? Masa dia bodoh sih?"

"Entah... Kata orang-orang sih dia pintar, tapi kenapa ia masih nembak si Uchiha?"

"Psst... Berarti... Dia bodoh dong! Hihihihi..."

"Waduh... Sakura... Psst... Kamu tertawa terlalu kelas."

"Sakura benar kok. Apalagi saat-saat Sasuke-kun bad mood. Benar-benar tolol nenek tua itu."

"Nica, Ino-pig!"

Bisikan-bisikan itu pun semakin keras. Tentu saja seluruh darah Karin naik ke kepalanya. Tapi ia menahannya karena ia tidak mau menghancurkan imejnya di depan pemuda yang ia sukai.

"Sasuke-kun~ kamu mau-"

"Pergi."

"Yap, mau per- Eh?"

Karin hanya kaget mematung. Ia merasa sepertinya salah dengar. Bisik-bisikan pun mulai memenuhi ruangan kelas tersebut lagi.

"Dasar... Sudah jelas-jelas si Uchiha itu suka dengan Naruto."

"Kasihan... Aku saja terpaksa harus menyerah soal Naru-chan."

"Ternyata Karin itu benar-benar tolol kali?"

Pssst...pssst...

Karin hanya melotot kesal ke arah mereka. Memang ia pernah mendengar kabar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke suka dengan lelaki yang menjadi idola disini. Tapi, menurutnya itu hanya isu yang dibuat oleh orang-orang, karena tidak mungkin keturunan terakhir Uchiha akan menikah dengan seorang laki-laki. Itu sama saja memusnahkan benih keturunan sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak dengar apa yang dibisik-bisikan oleh temannya karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin pun berusaha memanjakan suaranya,"Aku tahu kamu pasti juga mau kenalan denganku." Karin pun hendak memegang tangan Sasuke, namun hal itu gagal karena Naruto duluan menyambar tangannya dengan cepat sehingga menjauh dari tangan Uchiha tersebut.

"Wuah, Karin-san! Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu!" Naruto pun memegang tangan wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja Karin tidak senang. Tapi ia harus tetap berpura-pura.

"Oh, Salam kenal, Namikaze-kun."

"Salam kenal juga, Tebayo!" Namun Naruto tetap belum melepaskan tangan perempuan itu juga.

Kemudian wanita berambut merah itu memajukan kepalanya sedikit untuk berbisik ke telinga si pirang itu, dan suaranya langsung berubah dratis.

"Lepaskan tanganku dari tangan kotormu, Bitch."

Ia pun menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan berjalan melewati Naruto ke arah Sasuke. Dan mulailah ia menggoda Sasuke lagi. Aura hitam Sasuke pun bertambah besar akibat gadis itu. Si raven itu pun pada akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar meninggalkan keras, tak lupa juga si Karin terus membuntutinya. Teman sekelas mereka pun hanya merasa lega karena aura hitam yang dari pagi menyelimuti kelas mereka akhirnya hilang juga. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia hanya masih berdiri bengong di posisinya akibat kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis yang dikenal lembut itu. Walaupun otak Naruto memang cuma pas-pasan, tapi ia mengerti apa arti dari 'BITCH' itu.

"..ruto... Naruto!"

"Egh! Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"Kamu kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba bengong?" Tanya gadis pink itu dengan cemas.

"A-hahahah! Enggak kok. Cuma lagi mikir. Hehehe..."

Gadis pink itu pun hanya merasa heran.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

TENG TENG TENG

Suara lonceng sekolah yang menandakan waktunya pulang pun sudah berbunyi. Siswa-siswi pun berebutan keluar dari kelas untuk segera sampai di rumah mereka. Hal itu juga terjadi di kelas X-1, kecuali masih tersisa seorang pria pirang di kelas itu yang masih dengan santainya menyusun bukunya ke dalam tas. Yah, pria itu adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Ukh... Sepertinya Sasu-teme sudah pulang..."

Sebenarnya sih Naruto sengaja pelan-pelan untuk menunggu Sasuke yang sama sekali belum balik dari tadi pagi akibat di kejar terus oleh Karin. Setelah itu, saat ia balik dari kantin, tasnya Sasuke sudah hilang. Akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pulang saja, tetapi ketika sampai di depan pintu ia bertemu dengan Sai.

"Sai! Pulang bareng yuk!" Teriak Naruto dengan riang. Ia merasa sepertinya sudah lama tidak berbicara Sai dari waktu kejadian jatuh dari jendela.

"Naruto-kun? Ba... Eh... Maaf, sepertinya hari ini tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan." Sesaat Naruto melihat wajah Sai memucat, tapi ia menganggap ia salah lihat, karena memang sudah dari sananya Sai selalu terlihat pucat akibat warna kulitnya.

"Ooh..." Suara Naruto pun terdengar kecewa," Baiklah, Ja nee, Sai!" Naruto pun berlari di sepanjang koridor meninggalkan Sai.

"Maaf, Naru-chan... Aku juga ingin pulang denganmu... Tapi DIA ada..." Gumam Sai sendiri sambil melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menghilang dari hadapannya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto yang baru saja mau keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, tampaklah sosok pria raven yang tengah berdiri menyandar di mobil BMW yang berwarna hitam kebiruan.

"Te-teme!" Naruto pun berteriak terlalu kencang karena kesenangan melihat orang yang ditunggunya telah muncul. Rasa kebahagian dalam hatinya pun tidak dapat terkontrol lagi sehingga tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Hn, dobe. Kenapa kamu lama sekali keluar?" Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Naruto. Pria pecinta ramen itu langsung gugup ketika Sasuke tepat berdiri dihadapannya. "Ta-tadi ada keperluan sedikit." Tentu saja ia tak mau bilang kalau ia menunggunya daritadi. Begini -begini Namikaze juga punya gengsi! "Nee, teme! Kamu kemana saja sih? Kok jadi bolos!"

"Ooh, ya sudah, naik ke mobilku." Sasuke tidak membalas menjawabnya. Ia hanya menarik tangan Naruto kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu...! Mau ke- WUAAH! TEME ITTAI..!" Sasuke langsung mendorongnya masuk dan menutup pintunya, kemudian ia pun menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menghidupkan mesinnya.

"TEME! Kau mau membawaku kemana!"

"Hn."

"Itu bukan jawaban, GRR!"

Naruto pun hanya mengoceh terus tanpa diperdulikan oleh Sasuke hingga cukup lama. Selain itu, jalan yang dilewati pun makin aneh, semakin mirip masuk ke hutan serta jalannya lumayan rusak akibatnya mobil mereka pun terus tergoncang-goncang seperti milkshake. Dan ketika menyadari mobil tersebut berhenti bergerak ia hanya keheranan.

"Eh? Kenapa berhenti?"

"Kita sudah sampai, Dobe. Ayo keluar."

"Sampai? Di- wuahh! INDAH SEKALI PEMANDANGANNYA!" Naruto bergegas keluar dari mobil dan berdiri tepat didekat pagar yang dibatasi agar tidak jatuh ke bawah. Sepertinya sih mereka berada di daerah yang termasuk tebing, dimana dibawahnya hanya terdapat pohon-pohon yang lebat. Namun pemandangannya sangat indah, karena dari atas sana, mereka dapat melihat seluruh kota Konoha dengan jelas serta keadaan langitnya. Sungguh sulit untuk menemukan tempat yang bagus seperti di sana untuk melihat keseluruhan kota Konoha itu.

"Teme, kenapa kamu bisa menemukan tempat ini?"

"Ini tempat rahasiaku dari sejak kecil."

"Hoo, ciee! Ternyata kamu juga ada pakai tempat rahasian segala! Hahaha!"

"Hn, lebih cocoknya tempat tidur siang agar tidak diganggu orang lain yang berisik."

Naruto langsung memperlihatkan wajah ogahnya. Ia merasa tersindir oleh kata 'berisik'. Ia pun hanya memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Gezz... Kalau begitu, kenapa beritahu aku? Aku nanti bakal menganggumu lho! Hmp! Akan kuganggu kamu terus agar tidak bisa ti-"

"Kalau khusus kamu, bagiku tidak masalah."

Otomatis kata-kata Naruto terhentikan. Dia kembali mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakan Sasuke.

'Khu-khusus?' Batin Naruto pun mulai panik dan terus berdebar-debar.

"Te-teme! Ka-" baru saja dia berbalik untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke, ternyata Uchiha itu sudah berbaring diatas rumput dan tertidur. Naruto hanya menghela nafas, "Matakhu..." Kemudian ia pun duduk disamping Sasuke dan hanya melihat pemandangan didepannya.

'Sasuke... Bagimu aku orang yang khusus kan... Kalau begitu, kamu tidak akan tiba-tiba menjauh dari sisiku'kan?"

Kemudian tanpa disadarinya ia pun ikut tertidur.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

"Aduh... Teme dimana sih?"

Kegiatan Naruto dalam mencari Sasuke pun sudah berlangsung selama seminggu, sudah seperti rutinitas hidupnya. Semenjak pernyataan cinta Karin, wanita itu terus membuntuti Uchiha itu dimana saja, hingga akhirnya membuat pria yang dibuntuti itu jadi bad mood. Oleh karena itu, Naruto sudah merasa rindu dengan raven itu karena sudah seminggu ini ia jarang bertemu dengan Uchiha bungsu itu. Setiap kali dia baru mau ajak bicara, si Karin sudah muncul langsung entah darimana. Menurutnya, sepertinya Karin sudah mengetahui ia suka pada Sasuke, karena sepertinya gadis itu sangat membencinya dari sikap yang ia perlihatkan, seperti sengaja menabraknya di kantin sehingga ramennya jatuh semua yang baru saja terjadi tadi pagi. Tentu saja Naruto kalang kabut. Ia takut Karin memberitahukan pada Sasuke tentang perasaannya dan akhirnya ia malah ditolak sebelum sempat menyampaikannya sendiri. Back to the story, akhirnya Naruto pun menuju ke arah halaman belakang sekolah. Kemudian ia menangkap sosok punggung orang yang dicarinya itu selama satu jam hingga membuatnya bolos pelajaran ternyata sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura. Ia pun segera berlari ke arah sana dengan cepat.

"Sasu-"

Suara Naruto tercekat ketika ia menyadari bahwa ternyata ada seorang wanita berambut merah yang duduk disamping Sasuke dan melihat bahwa Sasuke sedang berpegangan tangan gadis tersebut. Mata biru Naruto terbelalak bulat lebar dan serasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak.

.

.

'...Tidak...'

.

.

Hari dimana yang tidak ia inginkan akhirnya terjadi juga.

.

"I-ini b-bo...hong..."

.

.

Air mata pun perlahan-lahan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

To be Continued...

**Maaf kalau chap ini kependekan. Hountou ni gomen!TnT**

**Membosankah?**

**But tetap review yah, minna-san^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura-tearz33: ini nyata atau boongan? Mimpikah? Apa karena sangkin stresnya author ini jadi berhalusinasi? Ini benar chap 9? Cha-chap-chapter 9? GYAAAAAAA! Sakura senang buanget bisa buat ampe sepanjang ini! Makasih makasih makasih! *ditabok*

Sakura tahu... Updatenya macam siput... Karena itu sakura boleh dibantai kok..hiks

Thanks to

KyouyaxCloud

Uchiha Naruto-chan

Namikaze Trisha

CCloveRuki

Anonymous(no name)

Hana-ChanSasuNaru

YukiKN

ttixz lone cone bebe

ikhaosvz

Vii no Kitsune

Kyuu-chan

ayushina

ag-stalker

SN Shi Natoka-chan

Berkat semuanya Sakura bisa buat cerita ini terus berlanjut... Perasaan Sakura amat senang n bahagia pluz kegirangan ketika membaca review reader sekalian^^

P.S : semoga cerita ini disukai. N maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Sakura sudah berusaha yang terbaik^^

**WARNING:bahasa aneh,salah ketik, typos, character OOC, alur aneh,yaoi, author ingusan, pokokna sudah diperingati ma sakura loo..**

**Please R n R!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.. Kalo beneran punyaku, bakal kuutamakan sasunaru loo^^ wkwkwk..(Dilempar pisau)**

'...Tidak...'

.

.

Hari dimana yang tidak ia inginkan akhirnya terjadi juga.

.

"I-ini b-bo...hong..."

.

.

Air mata pun perlahan-lahan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Chapter 9

Ingin rasanya pemuda pirang itu meninggalkan tempat itu seketika, namun apa dayanya... Kakinya tidak dapat beranjak dari posisinya mengikuti kehendak hatinya. Sepertinya wanita merah a.k.a. Karin itu menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, ia pun menengok ke arah belakang dan terkejut ketika melihat Naruto mematung disana. Kemudian suatu seringai terbentuk di wajahnya. Ia pun melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dan berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun kaget dan segera menghapus airmatanya di wajahnya hingga sekarang matanya terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Oi, pelacur, ngapain kamu disini? Sekarang kamu sudah lihat jelas kan? Kamu tidak ada sedikit kesempatan pun buat bersama Sasuke-kun. Kamu menjijikan!" Karin yang sekarang tepat berdiri di hadapan Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pria tersebut.

"A-apa? Kenapa kamu mengataiku seperti itu!" Bentak Naruto yang merasa tidak senang apa yang dikatakan Karin.

"Hah? Kamu tidak senang kupanggil pelacur? Tapi kamu cocok dengan julukan itu. Buktinya kamu sampai membuntuti Sasuke-kun disini, menganggu kami untuk berduaan."

Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit terguncang. "Ber-duaan? Memangnya kalian pa-"

"Kami memang PACARAN." Karin pun memotongnya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto syok. Melihat wajah Naruto yang makin pucat, Karin semakin tersenyum kemenangan.

"Bo-bohong! Kau bohong! Sasuke tidak suka denganmu!" Teriak Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Huh... Keras kepala... Sasuke sendiri sudah muak tiap kali kamu terus membuntutinya! Sasuke-kun itu straight! Bukan kayak kamu Gay! Sasuke-kun punya tugas untuk membangkitkan klannya kembali, dan karena itu, diperlukan seorang wanita seperti aku, bukan kamu, Bitch!" Ucap Karin dalam satu nafas. Rasanya hatinya lega sudah karena sudah memaki orang yang paling dibencinya itu.

"Tidak! Kamu bohong! Kamu cuma iri padaku!" Lawan Naruto dengan suara yang lebih agak keras kali ini.

"He~ kalau kamu tidak percaya..." Karin pun melirik ke arah belakang sesaat melihat punggung Sasuke yang masih menyandar di batang pohon sakura," Buktikan saja sendiri. Sasuke-kun sudah tidak ingin bicara lagi denganmu."

Tentu saja hal itu membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit terguncang. Dia takut untuk mengetahui kebenarannya. Memang, daritadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat ke belakang, ke arah Naruto dan Karin. Tidak. Dia pasti tidak tahu bahwa dia ada dibelakangnya. Itulah pikir Naruto dalam batinnya.

Karin hanya menyeringai,"Kalau kamu tak berani, biar aku saja. SASUKE-KUN~ Naruto mencarimu!"

Naruto pun hanya menunggu Sasuke untuk berbalik melihat ke arahnya dan kemudian memanggilnya dobe seperti biasa. Namun, Sasuke tak kunjung juga mengubah posisinya daritadi dan terus berada di posisinya tetap.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Akhirnya suara Naruto keluar juga walau terbata-bata. Namun tidak juga Sasuke bergeming. Tubuh Naruto mulai gemetaran.

_Tahan... Tahan..._

"TE-TEME!"

Si Uchiha itu tetap tidak melihat ke belakang. Pupus sudah harapan Naruto. Air mata yang daritadi ia tahan pun mengalir tambah deras.

"Hiks... TEME BODOOOOOOOOH!" Setelah berteriak yang sangat keras hingga dapat didengar oleh murid lain di dalam gedung KHS, Si pirang itu berlari dengan cepat menjauh dari mereka dengan tak lupa air matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti serta membawa hatinya yang bagai ditusuk dan terkoyak-koyak.

"HAHAHA...! BARU TAHU RASA KAU,PE-"

"...Ng... Dobe...?"

Karin langsung terdiam ketika mendengar suara Uchiha itu.'Tch... Shit! Gara-gara teriakan si brengsek itu terlalu keras...' Karin pun mulai panik. Ia pun langsung berlari ke arah pohon tempat Uchiha bersandar tersebut dan memeluknya. "Sasuke~kun...!"

Pria raven itu langsung mendorong wanita tersebut dengan kasar sehingga wanita itu jatuh ke belakang dan mendarat dengan bokongnya.

"AUW!" Teriak Karin," Itaii, Sasu-"

"Kenapa kau ada disini!" Suara yang dingin keluar dari arah Sasuke. Karin langsung menelan ludah ketika melihat Sasuke melototnya dengan seram. Hawa jahat Uchiha tersebut pun dapat dirasakan menyebar dimana-mana. Sepertinya Sasuke bad mood gara-gara baru bangun, plus muncul yang namanya 'WANITA' yang paling ia benci disampingnya.

Yap! Uchiha Sasuke baru saja bangun dari mimpi indahnya dimana ia mengenggam tangan Kekasih abadinya, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, dan saling berpelukan di tempat rahasia berdua mereka. Dan Sasuke merasa hal itu seperti kenyataan, karena ia yakin bahwa dia ada memegang tangan seseorang.

'Apakah Naruto? Tidak, aku bisa membedakan mana tangan Naruto. Tangan yang tadi sangat dingin, sedangkan tangan dobe itu hangat.' Sasuke kemudian kembali melirik ke arah Karin, 'Jadi itu Karin? Tapi... Kenapa rasanya aku mendengar suara Naruto?'

"...Naruto..." Bisik Sasuke sambil berdiri memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celanaya, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Karin, hingga membuatnya sedikit kesal karena Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya tetapi malah menyebut nama orang yang ia benci.

"Oh, pelacur tolol itu? Dia sudah kuusir pergi supaya tidak menganggumu, Sasuke-kun~" ujarnya dengan centil.

"Hah?"

Mendengar adanya reaksi daru Sasuke-kun sungguh membuat Karin sangat senang karena pertama kalinya Sang Uchiha itu membalas perkataannya.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun!" Jawabnya dengan ceria,"Si tolol itu tadi membuntutimu ke sini! Jadi aku usir dia, dan bilang kalau dia mengganggu kita berpacaran. Lagipula, aku tahu kok kalau Sasuke-kun juga suka padaku tapi malu mengatakannya." Karin langsung menyusupkan tangannya ke arah lengan Sasuke dan menempel padanya, "Aku tahu kamu selalu melirik ke arahku ketika kita berjumpa di koridor." Dan ia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukan di lengan Sasuke tanpa ia sadari bahwa aura yang sangat tidak mengenakkan terus menyebar keluar dari tubuh Uchiha tersebut.

"...Beraninya..."

"Ya kan! Berani sekali ia mendekatimu terus! Dasar memang PELACUR TO-KYAAAAAA!"

Belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah mencengkram leher wanita itu dan mengangkatnya hingga tubuh wanita berambut merah itu sekarang melayang di udara.

**"BERANINYA KAMU USIR DAN PANGGIL DOBE PELACUR!"**

Mengingat makian dari Karin membuat Sasuke semakin emosi hingga cengkramannya semakin erat.

"A...A...Sa-...Su-Le..pas..." Karin terus meronta-ronta, kedua tangannya menahan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram lehernya, namun tidak dapat ia lepaskan. Wajahnya semakin membiru. Pasokan udara untuk dihirupnya sudah tidak mencukupi. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya terasa kehilangan kendali dan lemas begitu ia melihat mata Uchiha yang memerah, dihiasi tiga tanda koma.

"Karena kamu dulu termasuk anggota tim Hebi, makanya kubiarkn kamu terus membuntutiku tanpa menyepak pantatmu menjauh dariku." Seringai khas Uchiha pun muncul diwajahnya. Biasanya Karin akan sangat senang ketika melihat seringai Sasuke yang dianggapnya tampan, namun sekarang yang ia rasakan seringai itu sungguh menakutkan."Tapi lain ceritanya kalau kamu berani mengejek Naruto..." Seringai langsung hilang sekejap,"Kau KUBUNUH!"

"GYAAA!" Karin mulai berteriak sekencang mungkin walau sudah kekurangan oksigen,"To-TO..LONG!"

"Hn... Kali ini kumaafkan karena kamu telah banyak membantuku dulu." Sasuke kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya sehingga Karin jatuh membentur tanah.

"KYAA! UHUK! Uhuk...Hosh...Hosh..." Sebenarya Karin sangat penasaran apay yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke dengan kata 'DULU'. Tapi dibandingkan rasa ingin tahunya, ia lebih memilih menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya yang ia pikir bahwa tidak dapat ia rasakan lagi.

"Tapi..." Ternyata ucapan Sasuke masih berlanjut,"Kalau kamu berani memaki Naruto lagi..." Sasuke langsung membuat beberapa segel tangan dengan cepat hingga membuat Karin terbelalak.

'I-itu kan... Jurus ninja zaman dulu!' Teriak batin Karin yang pernah melihat segel itu di buku-buku lama.

"KATON: GOKYAKU NO JUTSU!"

Muncul semburan api besar dari mulut Sasuke yang mengarah ke arah Karin, membentuk lingkaran memperangkap wanita itu di tengahnya.

"KYAAA! Tolong! Api!" Teriak Karin yang mulai menangis keras.

Sasuke hanya mendengus."Kali ini, api ini hanya mengelilingimu. Tetapi, yang berikutnya akan membakarmu hingga HANGUS!"

Sasuke kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana tidak memedulikan teriakan Karin lagi. Saat ini yang menjadi pikirannya hanya untuk menemukan Naruto sekarang juga.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

Namikaze Naruto, akhirnya semester kali ini dua kali bolos dari sekolah. Setelah selesai dari kejadian diabaikan Uchiha Sasuke, ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari sekolah. Si pria berkulit tan ini tidak mempunyai tujuan, akhirnya pun memutuskan pergi ke perusahaan kakaknya atau termasuk perusahaannya juga, dan sekarang di sinilah ia berada.

"Tuan muda Naruto, selamat datang!" Sahut pegawai-pegawai di Namikaze corp itu begitu melihat kedatangan Tuan yang mereka sayang ini. Namun wajah mereka langsung terlihat kaget ketika melihat mata Naruto merah dan sembab. Naruto pun langsung meneruskan langkahnya tanpa membalas sahutan mereka. Bukannya sombong, cumanya sang malaikat ini sedang menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh mengalir lagi. Sekarang ia hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan kakaknya. Naruto terus berjalan sambil memandang ke bawah, akibatnya ia menjadi menabrak seseorang. Naruto pun menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Ck... Naruto? Tidak bisakah kau jalan lihat ke depan?"

"Shi-Shikamaru! Ma-maaf!"

Ternyata orang itu adalah Nara Shikamaru, manajer kakaknya. Usia Shikamaru hanya 1 tahun diatas umur Naruto, namun ia sudah tamat universitas, karena otaknya yang sungguh jenius walau masih kalah dari Kyuubi.

"Hm? Kamu sedang mencari apa?" Tanya Naruto yang heran melihat Shikamaru celingak-celinguk.

"Eh? Tidak. Hanya saja..." Masih juga Shikamaru melihat ke belakang Naruto untuk menunggu seseorang muncul,"Temanmu yang bernama Kiba tidak datang ya?"

"He? Kiba? Ti-tidak... Aku ada urusan penting sama kakakku, sudah dulu ya! Jaa nee!" Naruto langsung melesat melewati Shikamaru.

"Akh! Tunggu! Ada tamu yang da-" sosok Naruto pun sudah hilang,"Mendokusei..."

••••»»»S.N«««••••

'Kyuu... Kyuu...'

Naruto terus mengulang kata-kata itu di otaknya sambil terus melangkah. Ingin rasanya ia segera menemui kakaknya. Selain itu, ia terus mengulang kata-kata itu agar tidak mengingat kembali akan nama Sasuke. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia tiba di depan pintu ruangan utama direktur. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya hingga sampai ia membuka pintu...

"KYUU-KUN~! CHUUUU~"

"LEPASKAN AKU, ITACHI! AKU HARUS KERJA!"

Ia hanya mematung disana.

"Mou... Ita-chan kan pengen bermesraan dengan Kyuu... Hiks..." Itachi pun mulai ngambek dan mengeluarkan wajah terimutnya sebisa mungkin. Dia pun mulai mengeluarkan air mata buaya.

"Eekh! Kenapa kamu menangis!" Panik Kyuubi.

'Yes! Termakan jebakan... Khukhukhu' Tawa Itachi dalam hati.

"Kalau gitu, CHU~" ,Itachi mulai memajukan bibirnya menandakan siap untuk dicium. Sedangkan Kyuubi, ia hanya menghela nafas karena merasa capek plus heran karena bisa kalah dengan Uchiha sulung itu.

"Kali ini saja." Kyuubi langsung melumat bibir Itachi dengan ganas hingga si raven itu mendesah kaget. Dia langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher pria berambut merah itu dan membalas ciuman tersebut dengan ganas juga. Tentu saja hati Itachi sangat senang, karena akhir-akhir ini Kyuubi mau menciumnya, walau status mereka tidak jelas. Tapi baginya, saat-saat seperti ini sudah cukup baginya. Kyuubi semakin ganas dan mengangkat Itachi hingga naik ke atas meja kerjanya dan bersiap-siap untuk membuka kancing baju Itachi. Namun, ketika ia membuka mata sejenak ia langsung melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri dengan mulut terngangah.

BRUUUUAAAAAK!

Kyuubi langsung mendorong Itachi yang menyebabkan si raven itu jatuh ke belakang membentur lantai dengan keras.

"ITAIII, KY-"

"NA-NARUTO...! I-Ini tidak seper-HEY! KAMU BOLOS SEKOLAH!" Teriak Kyuubi yang cukup gugup.

Butiran air mata sang malaikat pirang itu pun bercucuran kembali akibat melihat Uchiha Itachi yang mengingatkannya akan Sasuke.

Melihat hal itu membuat Itachi sedikit terkejut."Naru-chan! Ada a-"

"Itachi! Bisa tinggalkan kita berdua..." Kyuubi hanya menatap Itachi dengan serius dan Itachi menanggapinya. Ia pun keluar dari pintu tempat Naruto berdiri. Suasana pun sangat hening dan hanya diisi oleh suara isakan lemah Naruto.

"Naruto... Ayo sini ke tempat kakak..." Kyuubi hanya tersenyum dan melentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menandakan menyuruh Naruto ke sisinya.

"Kyuu... HUWEEEEEEE!" Naruto pun langsung berlari ke arah Kyuubi dan memeluknya. Kyuubi hanya mengangkat Naruto dan mendudukannya ke pangkuannya.

"Cup... Cup... Ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kakak tercintamu ini..." Katanya sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Naruto. Walau dari luar wajahnya ia tampak tenang saja, namun dalam hatinya sudah terdapat sumpah-sumpahan mati dan maki-makian untuk membunuh orang yang membuat Naruto menangis.

"Kyuu..."

••••»»»S.N«««••••

"Oh, begitu ya?"

Naruto terus mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali mendengar reaksi Kyuubi yang biasa saja setelah menjelaskan semuanya tentang hal Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kenapa reaksimu hanya begitu!" Teriak Naruto yang sedikit frustasi,"Kamu tidak mendengar ceritaku dengan serius ya! Hmph!"

"Aku dengar dengan serius kok. Memangnya kamu mau reaksiku seperti apa, bocah?" Kyuubi pun hanya bersandar santai di kursinya mengangkat sebelah kakinya dengan memperlihatkan sedikit seringainya yang mampu menjatuhkan berjuta-juta gadis dan cowok uke akibat posenya yang WOW.

"Seharusnya kamu bilang 'Hah kamu Gay!' Atau 'Kamu suka sama si bocah emo itu! Menjijikan!' setelah mendengar bahwa aku suka sama Sasuke! A-Apalagi masalah dia bersama Ka-",Naruto hanya menelan ludah,"Karin... Tapi kenapa kamu hanya bilang 'oh, begitu ya?' Dasar Niichan no BAKA!"

"Hei, stop stop! Buat apa aku memarahimu?" Kyuubi hanya mengernyitkan alisnya,"Aku memang sudah tahu kalau kamu Gay, dan lagipula di Konoha tidak ada larangan tentang hal tersebut, bukan? Jadi tentu saja aku mendukung keputusan yang dibuat oleh adikku ini." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khas Namikaze dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum bahagia, memang kakaknya inilah yang paling ia sayangi."Arigatou, Kyuu-nii" katanya sedikit malu-malu. Namun ia terdiam sesaat dan melanjutkan perkataannya lagi,"Tapi sekarang Karin dan Sa-"

"Dan untuk soal itu, itu pasti bukan Sasuke." Kyuubi mulai membuka laptopnya dan mengetik-ngetik sesuatu. "Tidak! Aku jelas-jelas melihat itu punggung Sasuke! Aku tidak mungkin salah orang!"

Kyuubi kembali melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan bosan."Hm? Kalau begitu, dia pasti lagi tidur. Antara dua alasan itu saja." Naruto pun hanya merasa heran kenapa Kyuubi bisa begitu yakin.

"Ke-kenapa kamu begitu yakin! Lagipula kalau memang begitu, Sasuke pasti juga a-..." Suaranya berubah menjadi lirih,"Akan membenciku... Dia itu kan straight, harus membangun kembali klannya..." Air matanya mengalir kembali. "A-aku...hiks... Kami tidak akan bisa bersatu!"

Naruto hanya menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakannya karena ia tak mau kakaknya khawatir padanya. Namun mengingat kenyataan dia dan Sasuke mustahil berhubungan, hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat. Naruto hanya berada dalam lamunannya hingga ia mendengar Kyuubi memanggilnya,

"Naruto" si pirang ini pun hanya melihat ke arah kakaknya dengan mata berair.

"Kamu tahu? Kadang kala ada orang bilang kalau seseorang rela mati demi menemui orang yang dicintainya di kehidupan baru. Dan jika mereka bisa bertemu, berarti mereka berjodoh. Mereka terikat oleh suatu belenggu yang kuat." Naruto hanya merasa heran kenapa kakaknya tiba-tiba bilang padanya hal-hal begini. Padahal Kyuubi sudah tahu seharusnya kalau dia tidak percaya dengan hal gaib seperti itu. "Jadi apa maksudmu,Ky-"

"Kamu percaya dengan reinkarnasi?"

Otomatis amarah Naruto sedikit naik karena ia merasa Kyuubi sedang bermain-main. Mengapa saat-saat begini ia menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"KYUUBI! KENAPA MEMPERMAINKANKU! KAMU KAN TAHU KALAU AKU TAK PERCA-"

Tiba-tiba bentakan Naruto terhenti. Ia hanya mencerna kembali kata 'REINKARNASI' yang menurutnya tidak asing didengarnya.

'Sa-Sasuke! Teme pernah bertanya hal seperti itu juga!' Dia mulai merasa gusar. Ditambah lagi mimpinya yang selama ini menghantuinya seperti kehidupan lampaunya. Dan baru yang lalu, ia mendapati sebuah foto di kamar Sasuke, mirip dengan kejadian di mimpinya. Kenapa Sasuke bisa mempunyai foto itu? Tidak mungkin semuannya kebetulan saja.

'Ja-Jangan-jangan...'

Naruto hanya menatap kakaknya dengan mata yang terbelalak tidak percaya. Kyuubi pun menanggapi hal tersebut dan sadar bahwa akhirnya si bodoh itu mulai tanggap juga.

"Daripada kamu diam begitu, kenapa tidak kamu langsung sampaikan perasaanmu pada bocah emo itu?" Kyuubi menghentikan utak-atik laptopnya dan memperlihatkan cengirannya kepada adiknya."Sana pergi, Bodoh!" Dan langsung saja Kyuubi menendang Naruto hingga membuatnya terpental ke arah pintu.

"ITAII! KYUUBI BRENGSEK! GRR!" Geram Naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang ditendang. Namun hal itu segera diganti dengan cengiran Naruto."Kyuu-nii, Arigatou!" Dan langsung saja sosok Naruto hilang dari balik pintu. Kyuubi hanya menyandarkan dirinya di kursi dan menatap lurus ke arah laptopnya.

"Baiklah..." Dia menghela nafas. Cengirannya yang tadi telah berubah dratis menjadi seringai yang menakutkan. Matanya yang keemasan telah berubah menjadi merah darah."Wanita ini harus kuberi pelajaran." Saat itu juga, sosok Namikaze Kyuubi lenyap dari kursinya. Di laptopnya pun hanya dapat terlihat profile seorang wanita berkacamata berambut merah dengan nama Karin.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

"Chikusou! Naruto.. Dimana kau?"

Sudah dua jam Sasuke mencari malaikat tercintanya, namun masih tidak dapat ditemukan sosok itu. Karena tidak dapat ditemukan di sekolah, Sasuke pun bolos pelajaran dan menuju apartemen Naruto. Tapi, hasilnya nihil, si pirang itu tidak ada di rumah juga.

_DRRT DRRT_

Sasuke segera mengambil handphoneny dan melihat nama DOBE di layarnya. Ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

"DOBE! KAMU DI MANA?"

"Te-teme..." Suara Naruto pun terdengar dari sana,"Bisa kita ketemu? Aku di taman..."

"BAIKLAH, TUNGGU AKU DI SANA!" Sasuke langsung menutup handphonenya dan berlari ke arah menuju taman.

Sedangkan Naruto, saat ini ia sedang duduk di ayunan di taman. Sebenarnya ia masih ragu, apakah dia akan menyatakan cintanya atau tidak. Lagipula bisa saja cerita reinkarnasi dengan mimpinya selama ini hanya kebetulan atau bisa dibilang omong kosong. Tapi ia sudah bertekad, daripada duduk diam begini tidak mendapat hasil, lebih baik memberanikan diri. Dan saat Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia terkejut ketika ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia pun segera berdiri dan berbalik melihat ke arah belakang untuk melihat orang yang menepuknya.

"Sasu-" Wajah ceria Naruto langsung lenyap begitu saja.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

'Sedikit lagi...'

Sasuke terus berlari untuk segera sampai di taman walau keringatnya terus bercucuran menandakan bahwa dia sudah lelah akibat ditambahnya panas terik siang matahari . Tapi tidak dihiraukannya karena yang paling utama baginya adalah untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman tadi pagi. Ketika sang Uchiha itu sampai di tujuan, ia melihat rambut berwarna pirang yang tak kalah sinarnya dengan matahari di balik semak. Ia pun tidak menghabiskan waktu lagi dan memotong jalan lewat semak tersebut.

"Na-!"

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Aih-aih... Kamu tambah manis kalau marah...hehehehe"

Terdapat tiga orang pria berandalan yang sedang mengelilingi Naruto agar tidak dapat kabur dari mereka. Dua laki-laki sedang menahan kedua lengan Naruto dan satu lagi memegang dagunya.

"Hmm~kamu bolos'kan? Kalau gitu ayo main dengan kami~" ,Kata pria yang sedang memegang dagu Naruto dan mengusap-usap bibir kemerahan pria pirang tersebut dengan jempolnya.

"KU-KUBILANG LEPASKAN!" Teriak Naruto yang mulai takut. Timing mereka datang sangat buruk karena saat itu sedang tidak ada seorang pun di taman tersebut.

"Khukhu..." Pria tersebut mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir cherry yang menggoda itu,"Ayo kita nikmati..." Hampir sedikit lagi pria tersebut berhasil menciumnya, namun tiba-tiba terhenti karena mendengar suara yang sangat berat dan dingin.

**"...LEPASKAN DIA..."**

"SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto dengan nada yang gemilang.

Suara ancaman Sasuke berhasil membuat ketiga orang pria tersebut merinding. Ditambah lagi lototannya yang mematikan. Namun pria yang berniat mencium Naruto itu tidak mau lepas begitu saja, malahan sengaja memanasi Sasuke.

" He! Memangnya kalau tidak kenapa!" Dia pun mencium tengkuk Naruto dan hal itu membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar. Setelah selesai menciumnya, laki-laki itu hanya menyeringai,"Tuh aku sudah cium dia. Gimana?"

"...Khukhu..."

"Eng?" Ketiga pria termasuk Naruto hanya kaget ketika mendengar suara tawa kecil yang mengerikan dari arah Uchiha tersebut yang sedang sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan pucatnya sendiri.

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suara tawa tersebut makin keras. Ketiga orang tersebut mulai ketakutan dan tanpa sadar mereka telah melepaskan Naruto. Tetapi Naruto tidak kabur, karena saat ini ia juga sedikit ketakutan melihat tingkah Sasuke yang aneh itu.

"...Kalian tahu? Uchiha tidak pernah berbagi dengan barang mereka..." Kata Sasuke masih dengan nada tertawa kecil. Trio pria tersebut langsung kaget mendengar nama UCHIHA. Dalam pikiran mereka gawat sudah mereka berurusan dengan orang kaya. Tapi tanpa mereka ketahui, mereka telah berurusan dengan monster yang berbahaya.

"Tapi kalau masih ada yang memaksa merebut milik Uchiha, maka..." Suara tawa itu lenyap total. Ketiga orang tersebut hanya bergidik merinding ketika melihat tangan yang menghalang mata Sasuke telah berubah menjadi merah darah.

Saat itu juga si raven tersebut membuat segel tangan dengan cepat dan Naruto hanya terbelalak kaget karena ia merasa pernah melihat segel tersebut.

**"C H I D O R I !"**

Sasuke langsung melaju ke arah pria yang mencium Naruto tersebut dengan cepat hingga membuat pria tersebut tidak dapat berkutik.

_Tap tap tap_

**"M-A-T-I"** Tangan yang penuh aliran listrik tersebut pun dikibaskan dengan cepat untuk menembus tubuh pria tersebut, tapi siapa sangka ada yang menghalangnya dan orang itu adalah...

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

**J L E E B !**

.

.

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna. Percikan darah memuncrat ke wajah pucatnya. Wajahnya semakin pucat tidak percaya melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Tangannya yang penuh listrik, Chidori, menembus perut seorang pria berambut pirang, Naruto! Pria yang lain langsung melarikan diri meninggalkan mereka.

_Tidak... Ini mimpi..._

Sebuah tangan berkulit tan menyentuh pipi pria pucat tersebut, dan hanya memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya walau mulutnya penuh darah...

"Teme... A-Aku tidak ingin kamu membunuh orang..."

_Bohong... A-Aku..._

Naruto pun memuntahkan darah. Rasa sakit di perutnya bukan main. Ia tidak ingin mati begitu saja sebelum dapat menyampaikan apapun.

"A-Aishiteru, Sa-su...ke..."

.

Mata biru langit itu pun tertutup dan perlahan-lahan tubuhnya lepas dari tangan yang menusuknya dan jatuh ke tanah. Berbagai gambaran peristiwa muncul melayang ke otaknya seperti pecahan ingatannya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran penuhnya. Akibat hal tersebut, aliran air mata jatuh dari matanya yang sudah terpenjam.

.

.

'Te-teme... Aku senang kita bertemu lagi...'

.

.

Cuaca yang cerah tadi pun mulai gelap seketika dan hujan turun dengan deras. Sasuke yang masih membatu tidak percaya apa yang sudah terjadi. Tangannya penuh darah... Dan lagi-lagi... Darah itu adalah darah orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

"Ti-tidak... Kumohon... Tidak lagi"

.

.

Mata merah tersebut pun mulai mengalirkan air mata.

.

.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

To be Continued

**Huff! Akhirnya selesai juga... Gimana ceritanya?^^**

**Chapter kali ini Sakura sengaja panjangin dikid.. Hehehehe**

**Otak Sakura lagi stress! Sebentar lagi ujian semester! Aaaerrrrgghhh! Belum lagi masih ada olimpiade yang menyusul! Stesss tingkat dewa!**

**Sakura akan berusaha apdet cepat**

**Huehuehuehue...**

**But**

**Review please^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura-tearz33 : hai, Minna-san! Akhirnya Sakura kembali lagi! Sebelumnya, Sakura minta maaf karena telah meninggalkan fic ini terlalu lama (hampir satu tahun! O.o)

Sakura minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader-san yang sudah dikecewakan. Sakura mengalami HIASTUS! Selain itu, Sakura keenakan membaca fic orang hingga lupa dengan fic sendiri. Maap! Hweeeeeeee!

Sakura saat ini sedang menjelang menghadapi UAN, tapi ketika membaca ulang fic n review dari minna-san, Sakura terdorong untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Mohon bantuannya kembali. Jujur saja, Sakura sudah tidak pede dalam menulis fic karena sudah terlalu lama off. Jadi Semoga cara menulis fic tidak aneh.

Langsung az yah^^

P.S : semoga cerita ini disukai. N maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Sakura sudah berusaha yang terbaik^^

**WARNING:bahasa aneh,salah ketik, typos, character OOC, alur aneh,yaoi, author ingusan, pokokna sudah diperingati ma sakura loo..**

**Please R n R!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.. Kalo beneran punyaku, bakal kuutamakan sasunaru loo^^ wkwkwk..(Dilempar pisau)**

Chapter 11

_**TAP TAP TAP ! !**_

_**"**_Hosh.. Hosh... Hosh..."

Saat ini malam hari di salah satu jalan inti pusat kota Konoha terlihat sangat ramai dan banyak kendaraan, apalagi hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, dimana para keluarga, teman ataupun para pasangan keluar jalan-jalan. Jalanan pun menjadi padat penuh dengan masyarakat kota Konoha ini. Namun, di atas kerumunan orang tersebut, terlihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah jabrik sedang melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung lain sekencang mungkin bahkan sudah yang paling cepat hingga orang-orang yang dibawahnya pun tidak dapat melihat sosoknya.

"Sedikit lagi...GRRR!"

Dia menggeretakkan gigi yang tajam seperti taring dengan keras untuk berusaha menahan amarahnya. Garis-garis seperti kumis yang menghiasi wajahnya pun semakin tebal dan jelas dan matanya berwarna merah darah bersinar terang sehingga wajahnya kini benar-benar tampak seperti rubah yang murka. Ya, pemuda itu tak lain adalah Namikaze Kyuubi.

"CIH, AKHIRNYA TAMPAK JUGA GEDUNGNYA...GRRR"

Dan tempat yang ia tuju rupanya adalah rumah sakit Konoha.

Sebenarnya 20 menit yang lalu Kyuubi baru saja keluar dari suatu apartemen yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya disana, hatinya terasa senang karena sudah puas. Ketika ia hendak kembali ke kantornya yang ditinggalkannya 10menit yang lalu, ia mendengar HPnya berdering yang ternyata telepon dari si Banci keriput. Tentu saja ia mengangkatnya dan begitu mendengar apa yang disampaikannya, dunia pria rubah ini seperti runtuh seketika. HP-nya pun tanpa disadarinya telah diremasnya hingga hancur, dan ia pun segera terbang meloncat ke arah RS Konoha. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung berteleportasi, tapi masalahnya akan makin runyam kalau nanti muncul di tempat banyak orang. Bisa-bisa ia ditahan dan dibedah buat eksperimen sebelum sampai tempat tujuannya.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang, Kyuubi pun akhirnya sampai dan mendarat di sekitar RS agar tidak dilihat oleh orang lain dan segera memasuki pintu masuk depan rumah sakit tersebut dan memukul meja resepsionis.

_BRUAKKKKK!_

"DIMANA KAMAR OPERASI NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" Teriaknya dengan keras hingga orang-orang disekitarnya pun langsung memandangnya. Tentu saja suster di resepsionis terkejut bukan main, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang seperti rubah hendak menelannya.

"E-eto.. Ka-kalau tidak salah itu.."

"JAWAB YANG CEPAT, BITCH!"

"HIEEEE! Di-!" Jawab suster tersebut dengan cepat dalam satu nafas.

Kyuubi tanpa 'BAGBIBUG' lagi langsung terjang ke arah yang dimaksud dan tadaa! Di ujung koridor yang baginya seperti 100km ini Dia dapat melihat dua orang lelaki berperawakan sama berambut hitam, dimana yang satu tengah duduk menutupi wajahnya, yang satu lagi berdiri disampingnya dan menghiburnya.

Saat itu juga Kyuubi langsung naik pitam dan berlari semakin cepat dan berteriak,

**"UCHIHA SASUKEEEEEEE ! ! !"**

.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

Itachi saat ini benar-benar sangat cemas. Ia tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu hanyalah hampir setengah jam yang lalu otouto kesayangannya meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera ke rumah sakit. Pertama-tama, Uchiha sulung ini terkejut karena berpikir apakah adiknya itu mengalami kecelakaan. Ketakutannya dan kejutannya bertambah dratis ketika ia sampai di rumah sakit mendapati adiknya penuh dengan lumuran darah tengah duduk menutupi wajahnya di depan ruangan operasi. Ia terus memanggilnya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tetapi Sasuke hanya menjawab ada tiga orang laki-laki berusaha menodai Naruto, setelah itu terdiam tidak mau menjawabnya maupun melihatnya, dan hanya terus berulang kali mengucapkan nama Naruto. Itachi itu juga Uchiha, jadi tidak perlu dijelaskan pun ia sudah tahu darah dan siapa yang ada di dalam ruangan operasi. Si kucir kuda ini pun segera menelepon calon kekasihnya, Kyuubi dan mengabarkan tentang keadaan Naruto. Tapi, belum selesai bicara, jaringannya terputus tiba-tiba dan Ia merasa seperti ada mendengar suara retakan di ujung telepon sana.

'Kira-kira Kyuu-kun sudah mau sampai belum ya... Dia pasti juga sangat cemas...' Pikirnya dalam batin.

_DRAP DRAP DRAP!_

Mendengar suara larian, Itachi pun segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan ternyata orang yang ditunggunya telah muncul. Namun, Itachi langsung tersentak ketika melihat Kyuubi yang menuju ke arah mereka dengan muka... Muka yang tidak pernah ia lihat, yang menurutnya seperti muka iblis murka, terutama matanya! Memang melihat mata merah tidak asing baginya karena keluarganya sendiri juga unik, memiliki mata merah khas Uchiha, Sharingan. Tapi, Sejak kapan mata Kyuubi merah? Seingatnya berwarna emas!

"K-K-K-" Itachi pun mengeluarkan keberanian untuk menghampiri dan memanggilnya,"Kyuu-ku.."

**"UCHIHA SASUKEEEEEEE ! ! !"**

Pria berambut merah jigrak itu langsung saja melewati tidak menghiraukan si raven ponytail itu dan langsung menuju ke Uchiha bungsu yang masih duduk menutupi wajahnya.

"DASAR BRENGSEK!," ditariknya kerah baju seragam Sasuke yang penuh darah dengan kedua tangannya dan menariknya maju mundur terus dimana hingga punggung Sasuke menghantam dinding terus,"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA KALI INI ! BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PERNAH MELUKAINYA LAGI!"

"Kyuu-kun!"

_._

_BRUAK BRUAK_

Hantaman di dinding pun semakin keras.

"KYUU-KUN, HENTIKAN! SASUKE SENDIRI SEDANG TIDAK SADAR!" Teriak Itachi makin keras berusaha menghentikan amarah Kyuubi.

**"KUBERI KAU KESEMPATAN SEKALI LAGI DAN INIKAH YANG KAU BALAS! MEMBUNUHNYA?"**

_BRUAK BRUAK BRUAK_

Darah pun nampak mengalir dari belakang punggung pemuda raven itu.

**"JAWAB AKU, SIALAN! I'LL KILL YOU! THIS TIME I'LL FUCKING KILL YO-"**

.

D U A K K K !

.

Sebuah tinjuan keras mendarat di pipi wajah Kyuubi sehingga menyebabkannya dan Sasuke jatuh ke lantai.

"Hentikan ini semua, Kyuubi. Atau kau yang akan kubunuh jika melukai Sasuke lebih dari ini lagi."

Suara dingin dan berat inilah yang memecahkan keheningan di sana. Ternyata Uchiha Itachi lah yang meninju wajah Kyuubi.

"Tidakkah bisa kau lihat Sasuke sendiri juga terpuruk dan tampak kosong?" Katanya lagi dengan nada yang pahit ke arah Kyuubi dan menatapnya dengan tajam penuh amarah serta mengaktifkan sharingannya.

Sedangkan Kyuubi? Tentu saja dia SYOK berat! Setiap Orang yang menggantikan posisinya juga pasti terkejut bukan main. Baru kali ini selama 4 tahun mereka bertemu, 4 TAHUN, ini PERTAMA kalinya ia melihat Itachi marah dan memukulnya. Sifatnya berubah 360 derajat dari biasanya, bisa dibilang seperti sebelum ia reinkarnasi. Dan yang paling menakutkan itu, semenjak Itachi menyatakan cinta kepadanya, ia tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama Kyuubi lagi, melainkan Kyuu-kun! (Itachi dan Kyuubi bertemu pertama kali ketika duduk di kelas SMA 1 pada saat meeting antar perusahaan). Selain itu ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sharingan Itachi di kehidupan ini.

Jadi jangan salahkan Kyuubi kalau sekarang matanya terbelalak lebar seperti mau copot keluar dan dengan mulut ternganga lebar. 'Apakah ingatannya telah kembali?'

Tetapi, kesadaran pria rubah ini segera kembali dan berdiri,"GRR, WHAT THE FUCK! SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MARAH! KENAPA PULA KAU YANG MUKUL AKU, HAH? INI SALAH PANTAT AYAMMU!"

Mata Itachi kembali menjadi hitam. Dia sendiri juga terkejut ketika sadar ia telah memukul orang yang dicintainya. Sesaat ia merasa darahnya mendidih, setelah itu ia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya lagi. Melihat reaksi Itachi yang agak canggung, Kyuubi hanya bisa menafsirkan bahwa sepertinya ia tidak sadar telah menggunakan Sharingan.

Namun Itachi pun tidak diam saja dan mukanya semakin berkerut," MEMANGNYA DARIMANA KAU TAHU DIA SALAH! SASUKE BILANG BAHWA ADA TIGA PRIA YANG INGIN MAU MENODAI NARUTO! JADI BUKAN SALAHNYA, TAPI ORA-"

"...Tidak.. Ini salahku..."

Itachi dan Kyuubi pun terkejut ketika mendengar suara Uchiha bungsu itu walaupun berupa bisikan.

"I-ini salahku.." Ulangnya lagi. Kali ini ia menurunkan tangannya yang daritadi menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke pun menatap kedua tangannya yang penuh darah. Seluruh tubuhnya bergemetaran.

"..Naruto... Aku... Ta-tanganku.. Lagi-lagi.. Chidoriku.. Perut.."Bisiknya dengar suara isakan dan bergetar.

Bulir-bulir airmata pun terus turun menghiasi wajahnya. Ternyata sedaritadi si raven ini tidak berhenti menangis. Kyuubi dapat melihat sekeliling matanya yang membengkak dan merah akibat menangis terlalu lama. Wajahnya juga pucat seperti mayat hidup. Bola matanya yang onyx terlihat kosong dan memucat.

"..Lagi.. Salahku... Mati.. MA-MATI?" Tubuh Sasuke langsung membatu. Ia mulai menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan keras. Ditekannya gigi-giginya untuk menahan rasa sakit. "Tidak...t-tidak! NARUTO! NARUTO!" Ia pun mulai berteriak sambil bergeliat kejang-kejang di lantai.

"SASUKE! Tenanglah SASUKE! NARUTO BAIK-BAIK SAJA! SETELAH OPERASI DIA AKAN SEHAT DAN TERTAWA SEPERTI BIASA KEMBALI!" Itachi pun semakin cemas dan berusaha menenangkannya serta memeluknya.

Melihat kondisi Sasuke yang begitu kacau, Kyuubi sendiri menjadi marah kembali pada dirinya. Padahal ia tahu sebenarnya ini bukan salah Uchiha itu, Sasuke juga menderita, bukan hanya dia. Ingin rasanya ia mengamuk. Amarahnya sudah tak bisa ditahan. Bibirnya mulai mengalir darah akibat digigitnya sendiri daritadi. Kyuubi segera berjalan berbalik arah. Akal sehatnya sudah tidak bisa ia pakai,**"FUCK!"**

"Kyuubi, kamu mau ke-" belum selesai Itachi bicara, pemuda berambut merah itu tiba-tiba lenyap di depan matanya. Sang Uchiha sulung ini pun terkejut tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Sedangkan Kyuubi? Ia sudah tidak memikirkan resiko dilihat orang dan ia muncul kembali di atap rumah sakit yang sunyi.

**"KUSO! KUSO! AKAN KUBUNUH TIGA PRIA ITU!"**

_PRANG PRANG PRANG_

.

Kyuubi mulai membanting dan menghancurkan kursi, pot maupun lantai yang dihantamnya hingga retak dan hancur.

**"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH! CHIKUSOUUUUU!"**

••••»»»S.N«««••••

TING

.

Lampu tanda operasi pun akhirnya padam. Sasuke yang berhasil ditenangkan oleh Itachi langsung berdiri ketika pintu operasi dibuka. Nampak sekilas tempat tidur Naruto dibawa menuju ke sebelah beberapa kamar dari ruangan operasi. Si raven ini pun hendak mengejarnya, namun, ia diberhentikan oleh dokter yang melakukan operasi pada malaikatnya.

"Maaf, Uchiha-san, kami tidak memperbolehkanmu untuk menjenguk pasien itu."

"Apa katamu..!" Bentak Sasuke. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar wajah dokter yang menghalanginya bertemu dengan Naruto. Tentu saja ia ditahan oleh Anikinya.

"Selain itu," lanjut dokter tersebut, "kami ingin menanyakan beberapa hal yang bersangkutan dengan pasien Namikaze Naruto. Kami ingin tahu, bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan luka lubang sebesar itu diperutnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke langsung tidak berkutik. Itachi sendiri pun penasaran, kira-kira apa yang melukai Naruto ketika mendengar kata dokter bahwa lukanya berupa lubang besar. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri berperang di dalam otaknya memikirkan jawaban yang akan diberikan.

'Aah, itu hasil dari chidoriku, dan tanganku yang menembus perutnya,dok'

Tidak mungkin ia bilang begitu kan. Apa ia harus bilang peluru? Mana ada peluru yang sebesar itu. Pisau juga tidak mungkin. Gawat, apa yang harus ia bilang?

"Itu hasil dari sebuah besi tebal dan tajam yang dipakai seseorang menghujam perut adikku."

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Aah, adik anda? Berarti anda adalah Namikaze Kyuubi?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Ya," jawab Kyuubi sambil berjalan ke arah mereka sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celanannya. Sepertinya keadaannya sudah tenang dan matanya sudah kembali ke warna keemasan,"Bagaimana keadaan adikku?"

"Ah,ya Namikaze-san, dia berhasil kita selamatkan sampai saat ini,tapi..." Dokter tersebut pun menarik nafas sebelum melanjuti perkataannya, "Kondisi adik anda sangat lemah. Memang luka tersebut tidak melukai satupun organ tubuhnya, namun dia terlanjur kehilangan banyak darah. Detak jantungnya juga sangat lemah. Karena itu..."

.

**DEG DEG DEG**

.

Keringat mulai mengalir dari kening Sasuke. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Ia merasa, bukan, ia memang mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan keras dan cepat.

.

"Saya takut adik anda tidak bisa bertahan sampai besok."

.

Dunia Sasuke terasa berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan dokter itu.

M-Mati... N-Naruto akan... **Mati**?

Tubuh Sasuke terasa lemas seketika dan jatuh terduduk ke lantai. Itachi kali ini tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan untuk menghibur adiknya. Ia hanya berlutut disampingnya dan memegang pundaknya.

"...Bo-bohong.. Kamu bohong... KAMU BOHONG! BRENGSEK, KAMU INI DOKTER KAN! LAKUKAN SESUATU! APA GUNANYA JAMAN MODERN BEGINI KALAU KAMU TIDAK BISA MENYELAMATKANNYA! NARUTO.. DULU NARUTO SAJA BISA SELAMAT KETIKA MENGENAI PUNDAKNYA DI VALLEY OF THE E-"

Kata-katanya terputus. Memang dulu ia pernah memakai chidori dan menembus bahu kanan Naruto dan lukanya sembuh sendiri. Tapi, itu karena saat itu Kyuubi masih ada di dalamnya. Tapi sekarang Kyuubi tidak lagi bersemanyam di dalam tubuh Dobe itu.

"Ti...tidak.. TIDAKTIDAKTIDAK!" Sasuke mulai menjambak rambutnya lagi dan melantur dengan cepat dan keras.

"SASUKE, tenanglah! Kamu harus menerima ini!" Itachi sungguh sedih melihat adiknya yang kacau begini.

"TIDAKTIDAKTIDAKTIDAK! TIDAAAAKKK-"

**"GRRRRROARR! UCHIHA, BISA DIAM TIDAK,HAH!"**

Suara geraman Kyuubi menggema di sepanjang koridor. Dokter sendiri pun meloncat terkejut mendengar teriakan Kyuubi yang seperti auman binatang buas. Ketika melihat Sasuke terdiam, ia pun menenangkan dirinya dan kembali menghadap ke dokter,"Bolehkah hari ini aku menginap di rumah sakit untuk berada disamping adikku?"

"Te-tentu saja, Namikaze-san, karena kamu adalah keluarganya." Jawab dokter itu dengan gugup, "Mari kuantar ke kamarnya."

Kyuubi hendak mengikuti dokter tersebut, namun ia merasa tangan seseorang menahan kakinya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan ternyata itu adalah Sasuke. Ia menatap mata Kyuubi dengan mata terbelalak seperti menanyakan 'kenapa kamu bisa setenang ini'.

"Cih," desisnya, "Oi pantat ayam, lepaskan tanganmu." Katanya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pinggangnya. Melihat tidak juga dilepaskan, akhirnya Kyuubi sendiri yang menyepak melepaskan tangan pucat itu dan kembali berjalan mengikuti dokter yang ada di depannya. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Kyuubi berhenti.

**"Aku ini sudah pernah hidup lebih lama darimu. Selain itu, aku jauh kuat beratus-ratus kali darimu"**

Wajah Sasuke yang tertunduk kembali diangkat kembali ketika mendengar suara berat itu dan melihat sosok belakang pria berambut merah itu.

**"Apalagi dulu akulah yang selalu menyembuhkan Naruto dari kematiannya. Walaupun sekarang aku sudah tidak berada di dalam tubuhnya, hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah,"**

Tentu Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuubi. Tapi, hal itu tidak sama dengan Itachi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan pria di depannya itu. Selain itu, mendengar suara Kyuubi yang berat itu membuatnya berdebar-debar, soalnya jarang sekali bisa mendengar suara berat Kyuubi itu. Itachi mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya dan memfokuskan diri kembali ketika mendengar Kyuubi lanjut berbicara.

**"Karena..."** Kyuubi pun menoleh wajahnya kebelakang. Sasuke dan Itachi sama-sama terkejut ketika melihat mukanya. Pupil matanya yang merah mengecil tajam, tiga garis yang menghiasi wajahnya semakin tampak jelas dan tebal, seringainya tampak melebar di wajahnya dengan gigi taring tampak jelas menghiasi seringainya, "**Jangan lupa aku ini adalah KYUUBI NO KITSUNE."**

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke hanya terbelalak matanya. Sedangkan Itachi? Matanya juga terbelalak, namun rona merah menghiasi wajahnya dan ia merasa hampir pingsan karena melihat wajah Kyuubi yang paling terseksi dari yang pernah ia lihat sampai sekarang. Kyuubi kembali berjalan dan memasuki kamar tempat dimana Naruto berada.

Didalamnya, Kyuubi dapat melihat Naruto yang terpasang berbagai macam jarum, dan alat-alat kesehatan. Ia juga dapat melihat detak jantung Naruto di monitor sangat lemah. "Maaf, tolong tinggalkan aku sendirian bersama adikku." Itu bukanlah suatu pertanyaan melainkan perintah. Dokter dan suster diruangan itu hanya sambil mengangguk dan berkata," Baiklah, kami juga tidak ingin mengganggu waktu terakhirmu dengan adikmu."

Kemudian mereka pun keluar. Setelah ruangan itu menjadi sunyi, hanya terdengar bunyi suara monitor jantung Naruto, ia pun terkekeh.

"Khekhekhekhe..."Tawanya sambil memegang perutnya,"Terakhir? Khekhekhekhe..." Ia terus tertawa hingga beberapa menit kemudian wajahnya kembali serius. **"Candaan yang konyol."** Suhu diruangan itu langsung turun drastis. Disekeliling tubuh pria itu pun muncul cairan-cairan merah darah yang semakin lama semakin melebar membentuk seperti sembilan ekor dan hampir memenuhi ruangan kamar itu. Pria merah itu pun berjalan mendekati dan naik ke ranjang Naruto, kemudian kedua tangannya diletakkan disamping masing-masing wajah pria yang terlihat seperti tertidur pulas itu. Ia mulai mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka hingga kedua kening mereka saling bersentuhan.

,

.

**"Selama aku masih hidup, jantungku masih berdetak, Naruto tidak akan pernah kubiarkan mati."**

.

.

Kemudian ia pun menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

.

.

**"Akan kuselamatkan kau walau aku harus mati, MY BELOVED NARU-CHAN."**

**.**

**.**

To be continued

**Yeah! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Sakura sangat senang! Huehuehue**

**Maaf kalau chap ini pendek, karena Sakura ingin tahu dulu apakah masih ada yang ingin baca fic ini. Sakura takut karena sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan fic ini, tidak ada lagi yang mau membacanya. Kira-kira fic ini tinggal 2 chap lagi buat tamat. So, perlukah Sakura melanjutkan cerita ini?**

**Review pliz!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura-tearz33 : Minna-san! Sakura sudah aPdett secepat mungkin! Yatta!

Hountou ni arigatou buat Senpai-senpai n reader yang telah mereview fic ini untuk dilanjutkan! Sakura sungguh terharu sekali masih ada yang mau membaca fic Sakura yang kurang berbobot! TTuTT

Ada yang bilang kalau Sasuke jadi OOC. Hontou ni gomen kalo memang begitu. Habis menurutku sifat Sasuke begitu kalau seandainya ia kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Tapi, Sakura tetap minta maaf telah mengecewakan reader"

Selain itu, ada yang tanya Sai dan Sakura punya kekuatan ninja? Jawabannya mereka punya! Cumanya pada kondisi mereka sekarang, mereka tidak bisa memakainya karena mereka tidak mengingat masa lalu mereka. Kalau mereka bisa ingat, baru dapat menggunakan kekuatan ninja mereka^^

Nah, apakah masalahnya sekarang Kyuubi mati atau tidak ya? Hmmmm... Jawabannya ada di fic ini! Silahkan dibaca~tehee

Thanks a lot to

Ariefyana Fuji Lestari-san

J-san

Dobe siFujo-san

Queen The Reaper-san

KyouyaxCloud-san

Fate-san

99-san

Zee rasetsu-san

Ori tsuki-san

Dongdonghae-san

ttixz bebe-san

Kisaragi D Ryuu Lawliet-san

Ageha-san

Azzahra's shapprine-san

NamikazeNoah-san

P.S : semoga cerita ini disukai. N maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Sakura sudah berusaha yang terbaik^^

**WARNING:bahasa aneh,salah ketik, typos, character OOC, alur aneh,yaoi, author ingusan, pokokna sudah diperingati ma sakura loo..**

**Please R n R!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.. Kalo beneran punyaku, bakal kuutamakan sasunaru loo^^ wkwkwk..(Dilempar pisau)**

Chapter 11

.

'Dimana ini... Kenapa di sekelilingku gelap... Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku ada disini?' Itulah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sang Uchiha Sasuke ketika baru membuka kelopak matanya.

_Sasuke..._

Suara itu... Sepertinya aku mengenalnya...

_Sasuke-Teme!_

'T-teme? Itu.. Naruto? Dobe! Dimana kamu!' Sasuke terus menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan malaikatnya.

_Bakaa... Aku ada dibelakangmu, Sasuke._

Begitu mendengar kata itu, ia langsung berbalik ke belakang dan silauan cahaya langsung menusuk matanya hingga ia harus menahannya dengan tangannya untuk beradaptasi dahulu.

'Ugh... Silau sekali..."

_Nani yo, Teme? Melihat cahaya sedikit saja sudah membuatmu lemah? Bwahahahaah!_

Mendengar suara tawa yang khas itu, Sasuke langsung memfokuskan matanya ke depan cahaya itu, dan disana terdapat sosok pria berambut jigrak pirang, memiliki tiga pasang garis seperti kumis, berkulit tan, dimana yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya dan memperlihatkan cengirannya yang khas.

'N-Naruto... Itu benar-benar kamu?'

Si raven pun tersentak sebentar ketika pria didepannya membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan bola mata biru langitnya.

Onyx bertemu pandangan dengan Sapphire.

'Huh? Oi, Teme? Tentu saja ini aku, memang siapa lagi! Mou, kepalamu terbentur apa sih? Kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu saja,' Naruto pun mengembungkan pipinya menandakan ia merajuk.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke langsung berlari ke arahnya karena orang didepannya itu benar-benar Dobenya.

_Sas...sske...ngun.._

Ia memeluknya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara leher dan pundak malaikatnya itu.

_Ngun.. Suke.._

'Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja' ,katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya seperti takut akan kehilangan kehangatan tubuh itu lagi.

_...Bangun..._

Naruto pun membalas pelukannya dan berbisik, 'Arigatou, Sasuke, tapi kamu harus bangun.'

.

Eh?

.

Apa maksudm-

"SASUKE! SADARLAH!"

Mata Sasuke pun langsung terbuka begitu mendengar teriakan yang memanggil namanya. Pertama-tama, pandangannya agak kabur, namun beberapa menit kemudian, ia dapat melihat sosok anikinya tepat didepannya yang menahan tubuhnya.

"I-Itachi?"

"Hah, syukurlah kamu sudah bangun dan sadar," balas Itachi sambil menghela nafas lega dan duduk kembali dikursi yang ada dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya menatap heran kepadanya.

"Kamu tiba-tiba mengingau keras dan meronta-ronta dikasur. Aku terus memanggilmu dan menahanmu hampir 5menit, tapi tidak juga bangun." Katanya seraya menjawab tatapan adiknya.

Ketika Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia baru sadar ia berada di atas tempat tidur, dan kamar yang ditempatinya bukan kamarnya.

"Kenapa aku ada disini? Dimana ini?"

Itachi hanya menatap heran padanya. "Kamu tidak ingat?" Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Semalam setelah Kyuubi pergi, kamu jatuh pingsan dan tertidur selama 11 jam. Sekarang ini kamu di salah satu kamar rumah sakit."

'Sepuluh? Berarti sekarang...' Dilihatnya sekeliling kamar untuk mencari jam dinding, dan ternyata sekarang ternyata sudah jam 6.30 pagi.

"Kamu benar-benar merepotkanku," Itachi terus mengoceh tanpa memperhatikan perubahan sikap Sasuke, "Sebaiknya kamu berterima kasih padaku yang membawamu dan membersihkanmu dari dar-"

_BRAK_

Sasuke langsung meloncat turun dari kasurnya dan terjatuh ke lantai karena kakinya terasa lemas untuk berjalan. Tapi dia tidak putus asa dan berdiri kembali bersiap-siap untuk segera keluar dari kamar, tetapi ternyata ia ditahan.

"Dasar bodoh! Mau kemana kau! Tubuhmu masih lemah, baka Otouto!"

"LEPASKAN AKU! NARUTO! AKU MAU BERTEMU DENGAN NARUTO!" Sasuke mulai memberontak dan Itachi mati-matian menahannya. 'Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi begitu kuat?' Memang dia tahu adiknya terpilih mewarisi mata Uchiha, tapi dia tidak tahu ternyata adiknya sekuat ini. Padahal biasanya kalau mereka melakukan duel, Itachilah yang selalu menang.

"LEPASKAN AKU, ITACHI!" Kali ini Sasuke mengaktifkan mangekyo Sharingannya sehingga matanya mulai mengalirkan darah. Itachi yang melihat itu tidak mundur, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat secara langsung mata warisan Uchiha.

"TIDAK, SASUKE! KAMU HARUS MENERIMA KENYATAAN! BIARKAN KYUUBI MEMILIKI SAAT-SAAT TERAKHIR DENGAN ADIKNYA!"

"JANGAN KAU BICARA SEAKAN NARUTO SUDAH MATI! AKU HARUS MENEMUINYA! LEPA-"

"SEMUANYA CEPAT BERGEGAS KE KAMAR 31! ALARM BEL DI KAMAR ITU BERBUNYI!"

"Baik!"

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Teriakan di koridor itu pun membuat pertengkaran kedua saudara itu terhenti. Tanpa disadari Sasuke, matanya kembali menjadi normal.

"Psst...kamar 31? Berarti pasien itu ya?" Kata salah satu suster yang berada didepan kamar tempat Sasuke dan Itachi berada.

'Pasien itu?' Sasuke pun melepaskan genggaman Itachi dan segera berdiri dibelakang pintu untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"Iya. Kasihan ya... Padahal anak itu masih muda... Tapi ia harus meninggalkan dunia secepat ini." Kata suster yang satu lagi.

Mata Sasuke langsung melebar.

'Ja-Jangan-jangan...'

"Iya, padahal anaknya manis sekali. Mungkin kakaknya yang bersamanya terus dari semalam sedang menangis sedih."

BRAAAAAAAK!

Sasuke langsung melesat keluar dari kamar dan segera berlari mengejar para suster dan dokter yang sudah mendahuluinya tadi. Tentu tak lupa Itachi juga ikut bersamanya, karena ia merasa cemas terhadap Kyuubi. Sang Uchiha bungsu tidak memperdulikan pandangan yang diberikan oleh orang sekitar dan terus memaksa kakinya untuk berlari meskipun tertatih-tatih, karena saat ini hanya satu tujuannya : NARUTO!

Tinggal beberapa langkah untuk sampai ke kamar 31, tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari kamar tersebut.

"T-TIDAK MUNGKIN ! !"

'Ada apa! Naruto, tidak mungkin kamu meninggal kan!' Batin Sasuke mulai panik dan begitu sampai, ia langsung membanting buka pintu tersebut. Disana, ia melihat para suster dan dokter menatap terkejut ke arah pirang yang sedang tertidur itu, bahkan suster disana sampai menangis. Tapi, jangan salah. Tangisan itu tidak seperti tangisan sedih, melainkan tangisan bahagia!

"I-ini," sambung kata dokter tersebut," INI SUNGGUH AJAIB!" Teriaknya lagi dengan semangat. "Jantungnya berdetak normal kembali! Bahkan lukanya juga sudah mulai tertutup! Anak ini anak kesayangan Tuhan!"

Mendengar kata-kata dokter tersebut, batin Sasuke langsung lega seketika. Namun untuk lebih memastikannya, ia pun bertanya kepada dokter yang masih tampak kegirangan itu.

"M-maksudmu Naruto hidup? Ia selamat?" Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat gugup. Itachi sendiri juga deg-degan untuk mendengar jawaban dokter.

"Eh? Kamu yang kemarin! Kenapa kamu masuk ke si- Aakh! Sekarang itu bukan masalah lagi! Lihat di monitor itu! Monitor itu menunjukkan bahwa jantungnya bekerja dengan normal! Jadi tentu saja ia selamat!"

Dunia Sasuke terasa seperti terang kembali. Air mata tanpa disadarinya pun mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Syukurlah, Otouto..." ,Itachi pun mengacak rambut adiknya sambil tertawa senang. Dapat dilihat juga butiran air mata yang terbentuk di pelupuk matanya.

'Naruto hidup... Hidup... Naruto hidup! HIDU-'

"Dokter, aku memanggilmu kesini bukan untuk berteriak-teriak. Aku ingin kamu memeriksa keadaan adikku sekarang. Kapan ia akan sadar?" Suara yang terdengar sangat lemas memotong pikiran Sasuke. Dan ketika melihat ke arah suara itu, baik Itachi maupun Sasuke sama-sama terkejut melihat kondisi sang Namikaze sulung.

Kyuubi sekarang terlihat begitu lemas. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh cairan keringat yang mengalir terus. Mukanya yang berwarna tan itu pun terlihat pucat memutih hampir menyerupai mayat. Kulit kantung matanya menghitam tebal seperti orang yang tidak pernah tidur selama beberapa bulan dan wajahnya terlihat begitu kurus. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, tubuhnya terus bergemetaran dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sekarang ia benar-benar terlihat sangat rapuh dan lemah hingga sampai sulit untuk berdiri, dilihat dari tangannya yang memegang kursi dibelakangnya dengan erat yang seperti berusaha untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri. Ternyata memberi chakra untuk menyembuhkan Naruto bebannya sangat berat. Memberi chakra dari luar dan memberi chakra dari dalam beda jauh resikonya.

'Jangan-jangan... Kau memberikan chakramu semua padanya?' Itulah pikiran yang pertama terlintas di otak Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Kyu-Kyuu-kun! Apa yang terjadi padamu!" Itachi langsung berlari ke sisi pria berambut merah itu, dan ketika hendak menyentuhnya, Kyuubi menepis tangannya.

"Kyuu..." Muka Itachi langsung sedih. Hatinya bagai terkoyak-koyak melihat keadaannya yang sekarang. Ia terus berpikir apakah Kyuubi masih marah kepadanya akibat kejadian semalam.

"Cepat!" Geram Kyuubi walau suaranya terdengar kecil.

"Ba-baik," dokter pun bergegas berlari ke samping Naruto terbaring dan melakukan pengecekan padanya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun berkata, "Kondisinya sudah stabil. Seperti yang kubilang, lukanya telah menutup, jadi kita tinggal menunggunya untuk siuman. Ia hanya koma sementara. Kira-kira sekitar seminggu lagi ia akan siuman. Jadi anda sekalian sudah bisa tenang."

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu pun bernafas lega. Dapat dilihat bahwa Kyuubi juga bernafas lega. Namun,wajahnya kembali menegang.

"Kalau begitu, tolong kalian keluar dari sini sekarang."

"Ehh? ? ?" Serentak semua orang disana kaget mendengar perkataan pria berambut merah itu.

"Aku minta kalian untuk tidak masuk ke kamar ini selama seharian. Silahkan keluar sekarang."

Kyuubi pun melepaskan kursi yang digenggamnya dan berjalan ke arah tempat Naruto berbaring. Seminggu? Jangan bercanda. Kyuubi akan membuat Naruto untuk sadar sekarang juga. Tidak peduli walaupun tubuhnya tinggal tulang berbungkus kulit ataupun mati seketika, ia akan membangunkan sumber kehidupannya itu.

Ketika hendak menyentuh wajah Naruto untuk menyalurkan sisa chakranya lagi, tiba-tiba tangannya dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan pucat, dan pemiliknya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Kyuubi pun menatap tajam mata Sasuke.

"Grrr... Lepaskan aku, Uchiha" Suara geraman Kyuubi sungguh lemah. Sasuke sendiri merasa sedih melihat keadaannya sekarang. Orang-orang tidak akan percaya bahwa orang di depannya ini adalah Namikaze Kyuubi yang paling ditakuti di Konoha yang bahkan tidak mampu membebaskan tangannya.

"Hentikan semua ini, Kyuubi. Sudah cukup." Balasnya dengan pahit.

"Nanda yo? Bukannya kamu ingin si Tolol ini cepat siuman? Kenapa menghalangiku!" Geramnya lagi. 'Kenapa Uchiha brengsek ini mengangguku!'

Sasuke pun mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku memang ingin dobe cepat sadar!" Geramnya kembali,"TAPI IA TIDAK AKAN BAHAGIA KETIKA IA SADAR IA MENDAPATI SATU-SATUNYA KELUARGANYA DI DUNIA INI MENINGGAL!"

Mendengar hal itu pun membuat Kyuubi membatu. Seluruh diruangan itu hanya terdiam. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan mereka, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk diam saja. Sedangkan Kyuubi, ia terus mencerna kata demi per kata dari Sasuke. Setelah serasa seperti beberapa jam, Sasuke menenangkan dirinya dan wajahnya kembali menjadi stoic. "Selain itu,"

_SYUT!_

Kyuubi terhempas ke belakang dan hampir jatuh, namun ternyata seseorang menopang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyuu..."

Itachi menatap sedih. Itachi yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Kyuubi berniat berbuat sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawanya. Mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan. Kemudian Kyuubi kembali menoleh bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Aniki."

Eratan pelukan semakin terasa di tubuh pria berambut merah itu. Kyuubi melepaskan diri dari pelukan tersebut dan berdiri,

"Cih... Kalian kakak beradik me.. Mang... Meny..usah..kan.." Seketika itu juga Kyuubi jatuh terbaring di lantai.

.

"K Y U U B I I I I I I I I ! ! !"

.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

Dua bulan kemudian

.

.

Waktu berjalan cepat, tanpa terasa sudah memasuki pertengahan bulan April. Tanpa terasa, Uchiha Sasuke sudah tinggal di Konoha selama 3 bulan lebih. Saat ini, walau masih subuh sekitar jam 4 pagi, pria muda ini diam-diam berjalan di lorong rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi seseorang yang telah menjadi rutinitasnya dua bulan belakangan ini. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya ia sampai dikamar pasien yang ditujunya. Dibuka pintunya dan ia memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Aku sudah datang. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Dia meletakkan jaketnya dikursi dan berjalan ke arah jendela. "Tirai ini harus dibuka agar nanti cahaya matahari bisa masuk. Ini demi kesehatanmu."

Kemudian, setelah dibuka, ia kembali berjalan ke arah kursi disamping tempat tidur dan duduk, kemudian memegang erat tangan yang ada di kasur.

"Hari ini pun kamu masih tampak tertidur pulas, Naruto."

Ya. Pemuda yang terbaring diatas kasur itu adalah Naruto, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang mengalami kecelakaan dua bulan yang lalu masih belum sadar dari komanya.

Para dokter juga bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada pemuda tersebut. Seharusnya Namikaze Naruto hanya koma seminggu, tetapi setelah lewat seminggu, ia juga tetap tidak sadar. Awalnya, mereka mengira mungkin beberapa hari lagi, tapi hingga sampai sebulan, tidak ada tanda-tanda kesadarannya. Rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa baru kali ini ada kejadian seperti itu, otaknya tidak mengalami masalah dan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mereka mengatakan hal ini seakan bahwa pasien itu sendiri tidak ingin sadar. Kakaknya, Namikaze Kyuubi, mengalami jatuh pingsan dan koma selama 1 bulan lebih. Ketika ia menyadarkan diri dan mendapatkan berita bahwa adiknya belum juga sadar, Kyuubi menjerit-jerit agar membawanya ke tempat adiknya. Ia kemudian dikurung dikamarnya untuk tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari kamar. Karena kondisi Kyuubi masih lemah, ia tidak bisa memakai chakra bahkan kekuatannya untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut. Mau bangun saja sudah susah kalau tidak dibantu orang. Itachilah yang setiap hari datang menjenguk dan menenangkan Kyuubi.

Jika kamu melihat Sasuke dengan seksama, kamu dapat melihat dibawah matanya terdapat sekantung hitam menandakan ia tidak tidur nyenyak dan kulitnya yang pucat lebih dari biasanya serta tampak lebih kurus.

Dia terus memandang Naruto sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Ne, dobe... Kamu tahu? Sebenarnya kita pernah bertemu sekali waktu kecil."

.

_Flashback_

_Pada suatu sore hari, tampak seorang anak kecil yang hampir berumur 5 tahun sedang berjalan kaki pulang. Anak itu berambut dan bermata hitam,berkulit pucat, dan rambutnya seperti pantat ayam. Yah, itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Saat ini, ia terpaksa pulang sendiri dari TK-nya karena Anikinya yang biasa menjemputnya hari ini sibuk. Yah, tapi suasana bocah emo ini sedang baik, karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya dimana ia akan berumur 5tahun. Ketika melewati sebuah taman, ia mendengar suara tangisan. Maklum namanya masih kecil, tentu saja ia penasaran, makanya ia mencari sumber tangisan itu. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya ia menemukan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang landak yang tidak jauh dari umurnya tengah duduk bersembunyi dibelakang semak-semak. Karena Sasuke merasa tidak adil jika hanya ia yang merasa senang, ia pun berlutut didepan bocah yang lebih mungil darinya bermaksud untuk menghiburnya._

_"Oi." Tapi namanya juga Sasuke, si pelit bicara._

_Namun, bocah itu mendengarnya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Bola mata Sasuke melebar ketika ia melihat Bola mata biru yang besar menatapnya._

_'Ma-manis'_

_"Oi, jelek, kenapa kamu nangis?" Oala... Lain dihati, lain dimulut._

_Tanda kerut segitiga pun menghiasi wajah kulit tannya. "NALU TIDAK JELEK!" Teriak anak itu._

_Melihat muka anak itu yang memerah karena marah membuat Sasuke semakin yakin anak itu memang manis._

_"Hn, kalau orang menangis, itu tandanya dia jelek." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan seringainya._

_Bocah yang mengaku bernama Nalu itu pun segera menghapus airmatanya."NALU TIDAK NANGIS KOK! DACAR ANAK AYAM! Humph!"_

_"A-anak ayam? Dobe! Aku punya nama tahu! Namaku Uchiha Sasuke! Camkan itu!" Cabut kata manis tadi. Ternyata anak ini anak yang kurang ajar, pikir batin Sasuke._

_"Teme! Nalu juga punya nama! Nama Nalu, Naluto!" Bentak anak itu juga tak mau kalah._

_"Hah? Naluto? Phhh" Sasuke pun tertawa ketika mendengar nama yang menurutnya aneh. Tentu saja bocah didepannya naik pitam. "Bukan Naluto! Tapi NaLuto!"_

_"Oh, maksudmu Naruto? Hah, bilang R saja kamu tak bisa. Dasar anak cengeng!"_

_"Apa kamu bilang! Dacar Cacuke anak ayam!"_

_"Namaku Sasuke! SASUKE! GRR!" Kening uchiha kecil ini pun berkedut. Karena capek mengurusi bocah ini, dia pun kemudian berdiri dan bermaksud untuk pergi. Namun, baju bagian belakangnya terasa ditarik, jadi ia menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata bocah itulah yang menarik bajunya._

_"Ja-jangan tinggalkan Nalu, Cacuke..." Air mata anak itu mengalir kembali. Melihatnya menangis membuatnya tidak tahan. Akhirnya ia berlutut kembali dan mengelus-elus rambut landak bocah itu._

_"Sshh... Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Sasuke pun memperagakan cara yang biasa dilakukan ibunya padanya._

_"Hiks... Nalu besok pagi akan pindah ke america" katanya sambil tetap menarik baju Sasuke._

_"Amerika? Seharusnya kamu senang! Kata orang disana menyenangkan. Beratus-ratus kali dari kota Suna ini." Sasuke malah merasa iri anak ini bisa ke Amerika._

_Tangisan anak itu malah tambah deras."Tidak! Hiks.. Nalu cuka dicini! Nalu tidak mau picah dengan teman Nalu!" Naruto pun membenamkan wajahnya ke baju Sasuke dan memeluknya. Tentu aja Uchiha ini terkejut dan sempat canggung. Akhirnya ia pun membalas pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya dirambut pirang itu._

_'W-wangi sekali.' Pipi Sasuke pun merona merah._

_Setelah berpelukan beberapa menit, Naruto pun sudah menjadi lebih tenang._

_"Naruto," akhirnya Sasuke yang memecahkan keheningan mereka, "Memang berat pisah dengan teman, tapi kamu akan lebih sedih jika berpisah dengan keluargamu. Kalau kamu nangis begitu terus, kamu malah akan buat keluargamu sedih. Kamu mau ibu dan ayahmu sedih?"_

_Mendengar hal itu, Naruto pun menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak mau."_

_Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil."Kalau begitu, pulanglah dan bilang pada keluargamu kalau kamu akan ikut mereka. Lagipula, temanmu pasti tidak akan merupakan anak semanis kamu." Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung sadar dan mukanya langsung memerah. 'A-apa yang barusan kukatakan!'_

_Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan polos dengan kedua bola mata besarnya."Kalau begitu, Cacuke akan ingat cama Nalu? Nalu akan bertemu lagi dengan 'Cuke?"_

_Ingin rasanya Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding keras-keras. Kenapa namanya makin lama makin aneh dan melenceng! Tapi melihat Naruto yang dengan muka nan polosnya menanti jawabannya, ia pun berdehem. "Tentu saja aku akan ingat. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Pasti."_

_Mendengar itu wajah Naruto langsung dihiasi senyuman lebarnya yang imut. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan menatap Sasuke,"Nalu akan pulang cekarang!"_

_Sasuke pun memberikan senyumannya sekali lagi. Tanpa disadarinya, Naruto membungkuk sedikit dan... CHU! Ia mencium bibir Sasuke kemudian berlari meninggalkannya, "Campai Jumpa, Cacuke!"_

_Si bocah raven ini hanya terbengong sampai bocah pirang itu tidak nampak lagi sosoknya._

_Uchiha Sasuke, berusia 4 tahun 364 hari, mengalami ciuman pertama dengan laki-laki, LAKI-LAKI!_

_WHAAT THE HELL!_

_Akhirnya bocah ini terus kebayang-bayang terus ciuman itu sampai malam. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi merasa khawatir karena semenjak pulang, Uchiha bungsu mereka terus tersenyum sendiri sambil semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Bahkan pada saat tidur pun, Sasuke cilik ini masih sempat membayangkan wajah anak siang tadi. Namun, keluarga Uchiha tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, bahwa keesokan harinya adalah hari dimana membawa perubahan hidup Uchiha Sasuke._

••••_»»»S.N«««••••_

_"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH ! ! !"_

_Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi meloncat terkejut ketika mendengar suara jeritan dari lantai 2. Padahal, hari ini seperti biasanya bagi mereka melakukan aktivitas pagi di hari Minggu. Seperti biasanya pada jam 8 keluarga Uchiha ini berkumpul di ruang makan. Dan seharusnya pada jam segini jugalah biasanya Sasuke bangun. Namun, hari ini terjadi perbedaan, yaitu jeritan Sasuke. Mereka semua segera berlari ke atas dan ke arah kamar Uchiha bungsu itu._

_BLAK! "Otouto!"_

_Ketika Itachi membuka pintu kamar, yang mereka lihat disana adalah Sasuke bergeliat di atas tempat tidurnya, menjambak rambutnya, dan menjerit terus._

_"Sasuke, anakku! Ada apa!" Mikoto segera berlari ke sisi anak tersayangnya dan mencoba menenangkannya. Itachi dan Fugaku juga berusaha menahan tubuh kecil itu agak berhenti memberontak. Setelah sekitar setengah jam, akhirnya Sasuke berhenti bergeliat dan mulai mengatur nafasnya. Namun, kepalanya masih tertunduk menutupi wajahnya, sehingga menghalangi keluarganya untuk melihat kondisinya._

_"Sa-sayang, kamu baik-baik saja?" Mikoto membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Kali ini Itachi yang bertanya lagi._

_"Otouto, apa yang ter-"_

_"Bandara."_

_"Eh?" Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto serentak kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke._

_"Keluarkan mobil! Bawa aku ke BANDARA sekarang juga!" Teriaknya sambil mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat keluarganya. Ketiga orang diruangan itu terkejut bukan main, karena saat ini mereka bertatapan dengan tiga koma mata merah yang menatap mereka dengan tajam, SHARINGAN._

_"Fu-Fugaku, ma-mata itu..." Mikoto menoleh ke arah suaminya. Fugaku sendiri matanya terbelalak lebar tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya._

_"Sharingan. Aku pernah mendengar dari leluhurku kalau keluarga kita punya mata warisan. T-tapi ini pertama kalinya aku sendiri melihatnya..." Siapa sangka anak bungsunya terpilih memiliki mata yang sampai sejauh ini belum ada yang pernah memilikinya._

_"Itu sharingan?" Kata Itachi tidak percaya. Adiknya mendapat mata warisan?_

_Melihat ketiga keluarganya yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, Sasuke akhirnya meloncat dari kasur dan berlari cepat keluar dari rumah._

_"SASUKE!" Keluarganya terus meneriaki namanya dan mengejarnya, tapi lari Sasuke jauh lebih cepat dari mereka._

_'Cih! Aku tak punya waktu menunggu kalian! Akhirnya.. Akhirnya.. Dobe! Akhirnya aku bertemu juga denganmu!' Sasuke terus berlari dengan cepat tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya, karena sekarang tujuannya hanya satu, bandara._

_"Sial! Kenapa hari ini aku baru mengingat semuanya! Kenapa tidak semalam! Chikusou!" Teriaknya. Sasuke merasa tubuh kecil ini hanya memperlambat langkah larinya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencoba memusatkan chakranya ke kakinya, dan hasilnya... DUASSSHHHHH! Berhasil! Lari Sasuke menjadi lebih cepat berkali-kali lipat!_

_'Ternyata, kekuatanku memang bisa kugunakan,'pikirnya dalam batin. Namun walau kekuatannya kembali, staminanya tetap stamina anak kecil berusia 5 tahun. Tepat jam 9 Sasuke sampai di Bandara. Sharingannya mati sendiri. Tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Otot-otot tubuhnya berteriak istirahat. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah, ia pun segera berlari ke arah salah satu pegawai bandara dan menanyakan kapan keberangkatan pesawat ke Amerika. Namun, jawaban yang diberikan membuat Sasuke terkulai lemas._

_"Penerbangan ke Amerika sudah dari 5menit yang lalu."_

_Sasuke sangat syok, kemudian badannya yang letih pun membuatnya terduduk ke lantai. Pegawai tadi pun terkejut._

_"Kamu baik-baik saja! ?"_

_Namun, Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Ia masih berperang didalam pikirannya sendiri._

_'5menit... Hanya 5menit... Ini semua gara-gara tubuh lemah dan kecil ini! Gara-gara ini, aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto! Chikusou! Chikusou! Aku yang sekarang ini sangat lemah dan tidak berguna!'_

_"Sasuke!"_

_Ternyata Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto berhasil mengejarnya sampai ke bandara, yah tentu saja dengan mobil. Mikoto langsung memeluk Sasuke yang terduduk lemas di lantai itu._

_"Anakku! Jangan buat ibumu ini khawatir! Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba lari dari rumah! Hiks!" Air mata Mikoto pun membasahi wajah Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke tersadar, dan merasa bersalah melihat ibunya menangis._

_"Sudahlah, ayo sekarang kita pulang! Jangan buat malu disini!" Kata Fugaku. Ia pun berbalik badan dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, diikuti belakang oleh Itachi. Mikoto pun berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke, "Ayo, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke menarik tangannya untuk menghentikan ibunya sejenak dan berbalik menghadap ke arah pintu masuk ke pesawat._

_'Kalau begitu, Cacuke akan ingat cama Nalu? Nalu akan bertemu lagi dengan 'Cuke?'_

_"Pasti",gumamnya ,"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi setelah aku menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungimu, Naruto."_

_Setelah itu, ia pun mengikuti ibunya. Semenjak hari itu, keluarga Uchiha merasakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke pada usianya 5tahun berubah dratis sifatnya dari usia sebelumnya._

_._

_END Flashback_

"Dan akhirnya kita bertemu lagi." kata pria raven dewasa itu sambil mengelus tangan tan yang digenggamnya."Kamu tidak tahu betapa rindunya dan sulit aku menjalani hidupku selama 11 tahun menunggumu untuk kembali. Dan, kamu malah kembali ke Konoha, bukan Suna, membuatku repot mencarimu," Katanya sambil tertawa miris.

"Tapi aku tetap bertahan menjalani hidup... Karena aku ingin berjumpa lagi denganmu." Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di tangan yang digenggamnya. "Tapi sekarang..."

Butir-butiran air mata jatuh membasahi tangan berkulit tan itu."Sekarang aku tidak bisa bertahan hidup melihatmu berbaring tidur disini seperti orang mati! Hari ini genap 2 bulan kamu koma! Seharusnya kamu sudah sadar dalam seminggu! Kenapa tak juga kamu bangun, NARUTO! BUKA MATAMU! AKU INGIN MENDENGAR SUARAMU, TERIAKANMU, CANDAMU, TAWAMU! BANGUN DAN EJEKLAH AKU 'TEME' SEPERTI BIASANYA, DOBE!"

Teriakan Sasuke pun menggema diruangan itu. Kemudian, suasana hening sejenak. Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan dan mendekatkan wajahnya diatas wajah Naruto tanpa melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kalau kamu memang tidak ingin bangun ke dunia ini," bisik Sasuke ketika hidung mereka bersentuhan,"maka, biarkan aku yang menyusulmu diduniamu." Dan jarak antara mereka pun lenyap. Bibir Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Naruto. Setelah sekitar 3menit, Sasuke pun bangkit dan meletakan tangan Naruto kembali diatas kasur, keluar dari kamar itu. Dia pun masuk ke dalam mobil ferari hitamnya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, dan mengendarai menyelusuri jalan yang masih sepi. Sasuke mengendarainya dengan cepat, diatas 100km, dimana semakin lama jalan disekitarnya semakin mirip hutan. Setelah 10 menit, mobilnya berhenti karena sudah sampai tempat tujuannya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya, dan yang menyambutnya adalah hembusan angin yang dingin disertai pemandangan matahari terbit menyinari kota Konoha. Ya, tempat itu adalah tempat rahasianya dan Naruto. Ia berdiri didekat pagar pembatas tebing sambil melihat pemandangan itu.

_"Sampai? Di- wuahh! INDAH SEKALI PEMANDANGANNYA!"_

_"Teme, kenapa kamu bisa menemukan tempat ini?"_

_"Ini tempat rahasiaku dari sejak kecil."_

_"Hoo, ciee! Ternyata kamu juga ada pakai tempat rahasian segala! Hahaha!"_

_"Hn, lebih cocoknya tempat tidur siang agar tidak diganggu orang lain yang berisik."_

Sasuke tersenyum ketika mengingat pertama kali ia mengajak orang yang dicintainya kesini. Dilirik jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 6.35.

'Sudah terlalu lama aku melamun disini.'

Sasuke loncat diatas pagar tersebut dan menatap ke tebing dibawahnya. "Hn, Kalau dari sini, pasti terluka parah atau koma dan lebih parahnya mati kalau tak ada yang menemukanku," gumamnya, "Dobe, sekarang aku menyusulmu."

Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya miring ke bawah.

Ia pun memenjamkan matanya.

**-BZZZT-**

Mata Sasuke tersentak terbuka kaget karena merasakan sesuatu bergetar di kantong celananya. Dikeluarkan Hpnya dan dilihat layarnya terdapat 5 panggilan tidak terjawab.

'Siapa ini? Nomornya aku tidak kenal.'

**-BZZZT-**

Hpnya bergetar lagi, dan ternyata kali ini adalah sebuah SMS. Sasuke pun menekan 'open'.

.

Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat isi dari Sms yang ternyata dari rumah sakit.

.

"T-tidak mungkin..."

.

.

Ternyata isi dari surat itu adalah...

.

**Tuan Uchiha, pasien dari kamar nomor 31, Namikaze Naruto, pada pukul 6.25 telah...**

.

.

.

**S I U M A N.**

To be continued

.

**Yahaaaaa! Akhirnya siap juga, fiuh~**

**Jreng jreng jreng! Akhirnya Naruto sadar juga! Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya yh? Wkwkwkk**

**Hountou ni gomenasai karena mungkin chap ini membosankan n bertele-tele. Walaupun begitu, sakura tetap bertekad untuk menamatkan fic ini!^o^**

**Selanjutnya : Last chapter! (Tapi mungkin agak lama, karena Sakura sudah mau ujian UAN^^tehee)**

**Review pliz!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura-tearz33: Minna! Sakura udah apdet nih meski lagi ujian UAN^^Tehee~

Ah ya, Sakura ucapin maaf kepada reader karena Sakura masih saja membuat Typos! Hontou ni gomen

Truz buat info, Sasuke belum cemplung ke jurang koku

Ada yang tanya apakah fic ini ada epilog? Jawabannya tidak ada. Chapter kali ini bener-bener yang paling akhir. Sebagai gantinya, Sakura ada membuat Omake sedikit di fic ini^^

Kemudian, apakah Kyuubi menjadi sehat? Dan Ingatkah Naruto pada masa lalunya? Cari jawabannya di fic ini!

Nah, ini dia chapter terakhir yang dipersembahkan Sakura!

Thanks a lot to:

LolipopzxD-san

Nazukizumaki-san

Queen The Reaper-san

monkey D eimi-san

Fate Takamura-san

Fuji-Ashya-san

Dongdonghae-san

99-san

Ori tsuki-san

NamikazeNoah-san

Hoshi yukinua-san

P.S : semoga cerita ini disukai. N maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Sakura sudah berusaha yang terbaik^^

**WARNING:bahasa aneh,salah ketik, typos, character OOC, alur aneh,yaoi, author ingusan, pokokna sudah diperingati ma sakura loo..**

**Please R n R!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.. Kalo beneran punyaku, bakal kuutamakan sasunaru loo^^ wkwkwk..(Dilempar pisau)**

Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat isi dari Sms yang ternyata dari rumah sakit.

.

"T-tidak mungkin..."

.

.

Ternyata isi dari surat itu adalah...

.

**Tuan Uchiha, pasien dari kamar nomor 31, Namikaze Naruto, pada pukul 6.25 telah...**

.

.

.

**S I U M A N.**

.

Last Chapter : Our Bond

_._

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

"Hosh.. Hosh..."

"T-tuan, anda tidak boleh berlari di dalam rumah sakit!"

Uchiha Sasuke, saat ini sudah kembali ke rumah sakit Konoha ketika menerima pesan bahwa orang yang ditunggunya selama ini akhirnya telah sadar dari komanya.

"T-Tuan!"

Pria raven ini tidak memperdulikan satu pun suster yang dilewatinya satu per satu itu. Ia terus berlari dan berlari hingga sampai di depan kamar 31, pasien atas nama Namikaze ...

_BLAK!_ "NARUTO!"

Suara Sasuke menggema di ruangan kamar yang baru dia buka. Disana ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk bersandar diranjang sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela. Merasa kehadiran orang lain di kamarnya, pemuda itu pun perlahan-perlahan menoleh ke arah pintu.

Nafas Sasuke tercekat ketika mata biru langit yang dipujanya menatap lurus ke arah mata hitamnya. Hidup. Pemuda pirang didepannya ini bernafas dan bergerak. Pria itu mendengar suaranya! Ia menoleh melihatnya! Naruto benar-benar sudah siuman!

"Naru-"

"Kamu siapa?"

Suasana dikamar itu hening seketika. Sasuke hanya menatap tidak percaya apa yang barusan didengarnya. Naruto tidak ingat padanya! Ia pun memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

'N-Naruto tidak ingat padaku? Pada akhirnya ia sadar, tapi ia lupa padaku? Sebegitu tidak inginkah kamu mengingatku? SEBEGITU BENCIKAH KAMU PA-'

"PHHHH!"

Eh?

Sasuke melihat kembali ke arah Naruto, dan pemuda itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya seperti sedang menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"GYAHAHAHA! Teme! Lihat dulu muka anehmu di kaca! Matamu kayak mata jengkol dan mulutmu terbuka tertutup seperti ikan! Gyahahahah! Aduh.. Pe-perutku sakit... Hihihi..aduh..." Teriaknya sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke.

Sebuah kerut segitiga menghiasi muka Uchiha itu. "M-maksudmu kamu pura-pu..."

Naruto berhenti tertawa sebentar kemudian memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya." Yap! Mana mungkin aku lupa! Kan bukan kepalaku yang terluka! Lagian aku tidak mungkin akan lupa pada seorang Tuan Uchiha Sasuke-teme pantat ayam, Baaaaka! Gyahahahahha! Ad-aduh aduh... Perutku... Hahah.."

Si pirang ini pun terus tertawa hingga tidak menyadari aura hitam di sekeliling tubuh Sasuke. "...Beraninya kamu..."

"Eh? S-sasu-"

"USURATONKACHI!" "GYAAAA!"

Sasuke pun menerjang Naruto.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

_Drap Drap Drap_

"T-tuan, tolong jangan berlari di rumah sakit!"

Saat ini, Uchiha Itachi baru sampai di rumah sakit setelah mendapat telepon bahwa Naruto sudah sadar. Ia tidak menghiraukan suster-suster yang menegurnya saat melewati mereka. Maklum, kakak adik sama saja. Ketika hampir sampai dikamar tujuan, ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing.

"Dasar sialan kau, Dobe!"

'Sasuke?',pikirnya.

_BLAK!_ "Sasuke! Aku mendengar bahwa katanya Naruto sudah sa-"

"GYAAA! TEME! AKU INI PASIEN TAU!"

Namun, kata-katanya terpotong ketika ia melihat pemandangan yang menyambutnya ini.

Sasuke, Otouto kesayangannya, menduduki tepat ditengah antara kaki adik kekasihnya, Naruto, dan kedua tangan pemuda pirang itu ditahan diatas kepalanya oleh tangan putih pucat. Selain itu, mereka terlihat ngos-ngosan dengan bulir keringat mengalir di wajah merah mereka masing-masing.

'A-A-Ap-Ap-' "A-APAYANGKALIANLAKUKAN!" Teriaknya dengan cepat.

"Hehh?" Mereka pun tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Wajah Naruto langsung menjadi cerah dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan lengannya yang bisa lolos dari cengkraman pemuda diatasnya yang melonggar sebagai ucapan halo.

"ITACHI-NII ! Haiiiiiiii...!" Naruto terus mengayunkan tangannya, tapi ketika ia tidak mendengar jawaban, ia pun membuka matanya untuk melihatnya, dan ternyata muka Itachi sekarang sama persis seperti muka Sasuke waktu datang kemari.

"Hn."

Naruto kembali menoleh melihat ke arah Sasuke, dan ternyata Sasuke menatapnya sambil memperlihatkan seringai ala Uchihanya. Naruto hanya masih menatap wajah pemuda didepannya ini untuk memproses apa yang terjadi.

"E-ehem! Mungkin aku sebaiknya pergi memberitahukan Kyuubi dulu." Itachi pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dan saat itu juga, Naruto baru sadar kenapa Itachi memperlihatkan wajah tadi.

"GYAA! TUNGGU DULU ITACHI! KAU SALAH PAHAM! INI GARA-GARA TEME TIBA-TIBA MENERJANGKU! KAMI HANYA BERTENGKAR DI ATAS RA-UMMPH!"

Sasuke membungkam mulutnya,"DOBE! Berhenti berteriak! Gendang telingaku hampir pecah gara-gara suara cemplengmu!"

"UMPH EMPH HMMPH!" Naruto terus meronta-ronta untuk membebaskan diri, tapi merasa sia-sia saja karena pria diatasnya lebih kuat, ia pun akhirnya pasrah dan menenangkan diri. Suasana di kamar itu pun hening kembali. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan tangannya.

"Teme! Kamu mau bu-" Naruto diam seketika ketika melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan serius. Pria raven ini perlahan-lahan menundukkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disamping wajah Naruto.

"Syukurlah... Syukurlah kamu sadar... Selamat datang kembali,Naruto." Bisiknya dengan suara kecil. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Uchiha itu dan membalas menjawabnya, "Aku pulang, Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

_'A-Aishiteru, Sa-su...ke...'_

Ia teringat ucapan Naruto waktu itu. Ia pun bangkit kembali dan menatap lurus ke arahnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri menandakan ada apa. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan apakah yang diucapkannya waktu itu benar atau tidak. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, karena ia ingin menunggu sampai Naruto mengingat kembali seluruh masa lalunya. Sasuke pun bangkit dari ranjang. "Aku akan pergi membantu Aniki membawa Kyuubi. Kakakmu saat ini juga di rumah sakit karena kelebihan merawatmu."

"EKH? Kyuubi juga dirumah sakit? !"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dan hanya terus berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika memegang gagang pintu, ia berhenti. Naruto hanya menatap punggungnya dengan heran.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

"Eh? Kenapa minta maaf?"

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman digagang pintu, urat nadinya pun dapat terlihat.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti ingat kalau aku yang melukaimu."

Dan ia pun membuka pintu dan hendak melangkah keluar.

"Oh? Chidori? Yah kali ini tidak sesakit seperti dulu kamu meng-chidori bahu kananku."

Dan seketika itu juga langkahnya terhenti. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke melebarkan matanya sambil memproses kata demi kata dari suara dibelakangnya. Waktu seperti berjalan dengan lambat. Ia perlahan-lahan membalikkan badannya dan mendapati mata biru langit bersinar penuh percaya diri yang sudah lama rasanya ia tidak pernah lihat, menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ka-kau..?" Hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat ia keluarkan.

Naruto terus menatapnya hingga beberapa menit dan kemudian memperlihatkan cengirannya yang khas. Ia meloncat dari posisi berbaringnya, berputar di udara dan kemudian mendarat dengan dua kakinya di atas ranjangnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"YOSH! UZUMAKI NARUTO, NINJA DESA KONOHA, CALON HOKAGE SELANJUTNYA TELAH HADIR KEMBALI-DATTEBAYO!" Teriaknya dengan keras hingga hampir seluruh penghuni rumah sakit itu dapat mendengarnya.

Melihat mata Sasuke yang terbelalak lebar membuatnya merasa senang,"Nyehehehe... Nanda Sasuke? Tidak menyangka aku akan ingat kembali?"

Ingin rasanya Sasuke langsung meloncat ke arah malaikatnya sekarang dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi, ia menahannya karena ia ini Uchiha! Ia tidak akan bertindak gegabah lagi seperti menangis di depan orang. Itu benar-benar mencoreng harga dirinya. Lagipula orang yang berdiri didepannya sekarang Naruto yang dulu, dimana pasti akan mengejeknya sampai hidupnya mati. 'Sori saja, itu tak akan terjadi', catat batin Sasuke.

"Hn." Yah, Sasuke yang pelit kata pun akhirnya bangkit kembali.

"Ekh! Hanya 'Hn' yang kau balas? Temee! Aku sudah melakukan aksi sekeren ini tapi kamu malah hanya menjawab satu kata! Grrrrr..." Geram Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya.

Naruto terus mengoceh tidak jelas sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sasuke hanya menatap bosan padanya, tidak menghiraukannya. Ternyata ini benar Naruto. Narutonya yang dulu. Seluruh tingkah laku dan sifatnya masih persis. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Uchiha ini di dalam otaknya. Kemudian sesuatu membuatnya sadar.

'Kalau dia sudah ingat, ini mungkin saatnya aku menanyainya! Aku tidak akan menunggu lebih lama lagi!'

"Dobe"

"Hah? Ada a-AAkh! Aku tidak bodoh, Teme!" Teriak Naruto sambil duduk ala jepang diranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau bilang padaku di taman waktu itu beneran?" Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang menanti jawaban pemuda pirang itu.

"Eh?" Naruto tampak kaget sebentar,"itu..."

**DEG DEG DEG**

"Itu... Yang mana ya?" Naruto pun menjawabnya dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit menandakan ia tidak tahu.

Sasuke merasa syok. 'Jangan-jangan...'

"Itu yang kau ucapkan saat tanganku menembus perutmu sebelum kau jatuh pingsan!" Desaknya.

Naruto hanya memejamkan dan mengernyitkan keningnya sambil bertopang dagu,"ummMm..." Matanya kemudian berkedip terbuka lebar,"AHA!"

Semangat Sasuke langsung naik dan mulutnya mulai terbentuk senyu-

"Aku tidak ingat, Tehee!"

OH NO!

Rahang Sasuke langsung membeku. 'TEHEE GIGIMU! Dan jangan merangsang hasratku dengan gaya polos dan manismu itu! GRR!'

Sasuke terus berumpat kesal. Padahal dia sudah merencanakan 3 rencana ke depan dimana ia dan Naruto akan saling menyatakan cinta, diikuti berciuman panas, dan terakhir melakukan 'ITU' sekarang juga! Tapi akhirnya impiannya hancur berkeping-keping.

_Drap drap drap_

Tidak mau menyerah, Sasuke pun berkata, "Waktu itu kamu bilang kamu su-"

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke dan Naruto serentak melihat ke arah pintu. Disana mereka melihat Kyuubi berpegangan di sisi pintu sambil ngos-ngosan. Kemudian dengan oyong-oyong ia memasuki kamar dan melewati si pantat ayam.

"Nar-GYAAAA!" "KYUUUUUUUU!"

Naruto langsung loncat memeluk Kyuubi dan membuat mereka jatuh membentur keras di lantai. Sasuke bermaksud untuk membantu Naruto berdiri, egp dengan rubah merah itu, namun seseorang menahan pundaknya.

"Biarkan mereka berdua dulu," ternyata Itachi yang menahannya.

"Hn" Sasuke pun mengikuti Anikinya meninggalkan kedua saudara Namikaze itu.

"ITAII YO! KAMU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA, HAH!" Jerit Kyuubi sambil menjitak pria pirang yang menimpa tubuhnya.

"ADAW! NII-CHAN SAKIT TAU!" Naruto pun balas menjeritnya.

Mereka pun terdiam sejenak.

"Phh.. HAHAHAHA!" Keduanya terus tertawa bersama-sama hingga akhirnya ketika merasa perut mereka sakit, mereka pun menenangkan diri.

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang masih menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lagi.

"Kamu sudah ingat'kan?" Naruto langsung terdiam.

"Kenapa kamu ta-"

"Suara teriakanmu terdengar sampai kamarku, tolol." Ia pun menjitak kepalanya sekali lagi dan tentu saja Naruto langsung cemberut.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu waktu mengetahui di dunia ini aku menjadi Nii-chanmu, hm?" Jujur saja Kyuubi sedikit takut. Takut apa? Takut kalau Naruto tidak akan mengakuinya sebagai kakaknya. Memang dulu ia terus menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya, tapi Naruto belum tentu menganggapnya sebagai kakak, bukan?

Seperti seakan bisa membaca perasaan pria merah didepannya, Naruto langsung memeluknya sambil berbicara dengan riang,"Tentu saja aku senang! Dari dulu aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku, Kyuu-nii!"

Semula Kyuubi agak kaget, tapii kemudian ia hanya tersenyum lagi, bahkan senyum tertampannya yang bisa membuat Itachi koma setahun.

"Jadi," ia memeluknya kembali,"kamu sudah menyatakan cintamu padanya?"

Pertanyaan ini tentu saja membuat malaikat kita ini malu dan merona merah. Nah, sebenarnya Naruto ingat apa yang dikatakannya pada Sasuke, namun ia merasa malu untuk mengakuinya. So, terpaksa ia pura-pura tidak ingat deh.

"Umm... Sudah... Waktu ditaman." Katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya,"Tapi sekarang aku malu untuk mengakuinya.. Gah! Apalagi sekarang aku sudah ingat masa lalu! Aku malu sekali!"

"Khekhekhe...Naru-chan~ kamu manis sekali!"

Akhirnya mereka saling bergulat dilantai. Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata seseorang berdiri diluar pintu mereka sambil memperlihatkan seringainya.

••••»»»S.N«««••••

"Hah~" suara helaan nafas Naruto pun terdengar jelas dikamarnya. Malam hari sudah tiba. Sinar rembulan juga menerangi kamarnya melalui jendelanya. Kyuubi sudah kembali dikamarnya sendiri dan teman-teman yang datang menjenguknya setelah mendengar kabarnya, termasuk Sasuke dan Itachi sudah pulang dari tadi. Malaikat ini terus bolak balik mengubah posisi tidurnya karena merasa bosan, dan tidak bisa masuk ke alam mimpi. Mungkin karena ia sudah tertidur sampai 2 bulan, ia sekarang tidak merasa ngantuk lagi. Ia pun membalikkan punggungnya menghadap jendela. Saat ini, dipikirannya hanya terbayang-bayang seorang pria berkulit pucat, dengan mata dan rambut yang lebih gelap dibandingkan malam hari. Yah, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

'Ugh... Aku rindu sama Teme...Padahal tadi baru saja ketemu.' Sibuknya dengan pikiran sendiri.

"Dobe."

"Aduhh... Aku sampai merasa mendengar suaranya..."

"Oi,Dobe."

"Gah! Suaranya terdengar nyata sekali! Apa aku segitu rindunya dengan dia!" Teriaknya sambil menutup telinganya.

"Aku memang nyata, Usuratonkachi."

Ekh?

Naruto pun bangkit dan berbalik ke arah jendela. Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke yang memakai kimono putih terbuka menampilkan dada putihnya memang sedang duduk menyandar di jendela, membiarkan sinar bulan menyinari tubuh dan wajahnya yang putih itu. Hal itu mengakibatkan dia semakin tampan dan mempesona.

"Ternyata rindu padaku yah?" Tanya Uchiha itu dengan nada mengejek. Tapi, ia merasa heran kenapa Naruto tidak membalasnya, dan ternyata ia masih menatap bengong pada dirinya.

Seringai khasnya muncul menghiasi wajahnya."Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, dobe?" Desahnya dengan nada yang rendah dan seksi. Muka Naruto langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A-Apa-Ma-Sa-kau.." Segitu gugupnya Naruto menjadi tidak tahu harus membalas dengan kata apapun. Ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh dagunya dan menariknya ke atas, ia terpaku melihat mata hitam yang seperti menelannya.

"Naruto." Terdengar nada serius dari suara Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau malu mengakui bahwa kau ingat apa yang kau ucapkan waktu ditaman."

Ekh! Dia mendengarnya ya! Teriak batin Naruto, alhasil Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Karena itu, biar kali ini aku yang menyampaikan semuanya padamu." Dan ia pun melenyapkan jarak diantara mereka. Bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Bukan ciuman hasrat, melainkan sebuah ciuman yang berisi kasih sayang. Seluruh perasaan yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke dapat disaluri dan dimengerti oleh Naruto hanya melalui ciuman ini, bukan kata-kata.

Perasaan maaf. Maaf karena ia telah membunuhnya dulu.

Perasaan marah. Marah pada dirinya yang terlambat menyadari perasaannya.

perasaan menyesal. Menyesal karena ia tidak melindungi dan disisinya dulu.

Perasaan rindu. Rindu ingin bertemu dengannya.

Perasaan sedih. Sedih karena harus berpisah dengannya lagi.

Perasaan bahagia. Bahagia karena dapat bertemu dengannya kembali.

Perasaan takut. Takut untuk kehilangannya lagi.

Dan terakhir...

Ia pun melepaskan bibir malaikatnya dan menatap lurus bola mata biru langit didepannya.

"Jadilah milikku. Aishiteru, Naruto."

_Tes Tes Tes_

Bulir-bulir air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Naruto. Ia pun memberikan senyuman terbahagiannya,"Ore mo Aishiteru yo, Sasuke."

Mereka pun melenyapkan jarak diantara mereka lagi dan memenjamkan mata mereka.

Saling berpelukan erat...

Saling berbisik...

Saling berbagi kasih...

Saling memberikan diri mereka kepada orang yang mereka cintai...

Saling mengisi kekosongan mereka...

Seperti sebuah puzzle yang tersambung...

Untuk memperkuat ikatan belenggu mereka yang terhambat baik sebelum reinkarnasi maupun sesudah, dimana hanya dapat disaksikan oleh bulan yang mengintip melalui jendela.

Akhirnya... Akhirnya kita dapat bersatu...

'Naruto' 'Sasuke'

••••»»»S.N«««••••

_Cit cit cit_

Suara burung bercicit pun terdengar menandakan hari sudah pagi. Cahaya matahari pun menyeruak masuk ke dalam suatu kamar melalui jendela. Disana dapat terlihat seorang pemuda pirang yang tak kalah terangnya dengan matahari sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang sambil melihat pemuda raven yang masih tertidur disampingnya. Diliriknya jam dinding didepannya, menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

Yah, Naruto sebenarnya sudah bangun setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi ia terpesona melihat pemuda disampingnya. Kulit putih porselin, rambut hitam yang lembut, mata yang menutup bola mata onyx, dan bibirnya yang merah. Selain itu, pemuda disampingnya tidak memakai sehelai kain pun, hanya ditutupi selimut. Muka Naruto pun merona merah. Mereka telah melakukannya. Yang paling parah di RUMAH SAKIT! OMG! Perasaan malunya memuncak Maksimum! Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana kepada kekasihnya kalau dia sudah bangun nanti. Yap, KEKASIH-nya! Akhirnya Sasuke dan dia resmi menjadi kekasih!

Melihat dirinya sendiri yg telanjang bulat, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang. Namun ia mengalami sedikit kesusahan, karena bokongnya sekarang sakitnya bukan main.

'Sialan si Teme...' umpatnya.

Setelah bisa berdiri dengan tegak, diambilnya boxer orangenya untuk memakainya.

"He~ begitu aku bangun, hasratku langsung digoda ya."

"EEP!" Sentak Naruto dengan kaget, dan begitu melihat kebelakang, dilihatnya Uchiha itu sudah bangun dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Tentu tak lupa seringainya yang terbentuk diwajahnya, seperti seekor predator yang bersiap-siap menerkam mangsanya. Sejenak Naruto melihat kilat cahaya melewati mata onyx itu, ia pun mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Segera ia tarik celana boxernya naik ke pinggulnya, dan saat itu juga ia terhempas kembali ke ranjang.

"Khukhukhu..." Tawa gelap Sasuke," Siapa bilang kamu boleh memakai boxermu.." Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto,"Dobe?" Desahnya kemudian menggigit daun telinganya.

"EEPP! S-Sasuke! Hentikan!"

"Hn. Saatnya ronde dua, sayang~"

"Gyaa! Aku masih kesakit-"

_SREET!_ "Naruto, dua hari lagi kita sudah boleh pu-"

Mata emas milik pemuda yang baru masuk ke kamar itu pun menyipit bulat,"...lang..."

Ia mematung ketika melihat Uchiha Sasuke telanjang sedang berusaha menarik boxer orange Naruto turun dari pinggulnya. Tentu saja kedua pria yang tertangkap basah itu juga mematung. Keringat langsung tampak mengalir di kulit wajah Sasuke.

"..Kkh...U-U.."

"Eto-Kyuu... Eeheheh...,"Naruto tertawa gugup," Ini bisa dijelas-"

**"FUUCKK YOUUU UCHIIIHAAAAAAAA ! !"**

Gara-gara itu Uchiha Sasuke, sehari setelah jadian, akhirnya diopname di rumah sakit selama seminggu.

Sepertinya kehidupan mereka kali ini benar-benar akan panjang dan penuh keributan.

.

.

**The End**

**OMAKE**

Dua minggu kemudian

.

"Ne.. Ne..! Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kyuu-kun!" Suara teriakan terdengar diruang tamu Uchiha. Disana dapat kita lihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka di meja akibat ketinggalan terlalu banyak pelajaran. Sedangkan Kyuubi, ia hanya mengetik laptopnya melulu akibat ketinggalan banyak pekerjaan selama ia dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Kudengar kita ini semuanya reinkarnasi dari ninja masa lalu!" Teriak Itachi dengan semangat.

"Eekh!" Teriak Naruto tidak percaya,"Kamu ceritain padanya, Kyuu?"

"Terpaksa. Dia melihat mataku, dan juga aku pas berteleportasi." Jelas Kyuubi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari laptop.

"Aku tidak menyangka Otouto-ku demi bertemu Naruto sampai rela mati." Kata Itachi dengan nada mengejek.

Pipi Sasuke langsung merona merah di muka stoicnya dan langsung mendeath-glare ke arah Kyuubi.'RUBAH SIALAN!'

Kyuubi hanya melihatnya melalui ujung matanya, kemudian hanya berseringai memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk jari tengahnya dihadapan Uchiha bungsu hubungan mereka belum membaik sejak kejadian di rumah sakit.

"Hm... Aku penasaran aku orangnya gimana waktu dulu... Kyuu-kun~! Tak bisakah kamu mengembalikan ingatanku?"

Mereka semua serentak melihat ke arah Itachi. Itachi hanya merasa heran dan bertanya,"Kenapa?"

"Enggak ada apa-apa." Serentak mereka jawab dan melihat ke pekerjaan masing-masing. Saat ini pikiran mereka hanya satu dan sama, yaitu...

'Kalau kau melihat dirimu yang OOC begini, aku rasa kau akan mengubur dirimu dalam-dalam ke tanah.'

"Oh ya," tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu,"Kyuu, apa kamu berbuat sesuatu kepada Karin?"

"Siapa Karin?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Grrr... Orang yang berani memanggil Naruto Bitch..." Geram Kyuubi. Hentakan di keyboardnya pun makin keras.

"Memangnya kenapa, dobe?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Umm... Tidak, habisnya setiap kali melihatku, ia berteriak minta maaf dan lari terbirit-birit. Selain itu, tubuhnya juga terlihat banyak bekas luka."

**"...Khekhekhekhe..."**

Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga merinding mendengar kekehan mengerikan dari Kyuubi. Sinar matanya berubah menjadi merah, dan seringainya makin menyeramkan. **"Aah~... Aku masih mengingat kejadian itu... Sensasinya...bau darahnya.. Jeritannya..Khekhekhekhe..."** Ia pun menatap tajam ke arah mereka bertiga,**"Kalian ingin mendengarnya?"** Nadanya makin lama makin dingin.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menelan ludah kemudian menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Ceh, sayang sekali." Suara dan mata Kyuubi pun kembali seperti biasa dan mengutak-atik laptopnya lagi.

"...dimana..."

Terdengar bisikan dari arah Itachi yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil bergemetar.

"Hah?"

Kali ini Naruto, Sasuke dan Kyuubi lah yang terheran-heran.

"DIMANA PELACUR ITU YANG BERANI MENGGODA KYUUBI!" Mata mangekyou sharingan pun terbentuk mengganti mata onyx Itachi.

'Dari sudut mana pula ia menganggap Karin menggoda Kyuubi', Naruto dan Sasuke pun hanya sweat drop.

"KYUU~!" Itachi langsung melompat duduk dipangkuan Kyuubi dan menendang laptop Kyuubi jatuh ke lantai.

"Hei! Apa yang ka-" Kyuubi tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia merasakan bibirnya ditutupi oleh bibir lain. Setelah sekitar 10menit (dimana Sasuke juga menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mencium Naruto), akhirnya Itachi melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kyuu-kun tidak tergoda kan sama cewek itu! Lihat! Ita-chan lebih seksi kok!"

Akhirnya Itachi mengoceh terus sampai Kyuubi sendiri menyerah dan bilang bahwa ia yang paling seksi.

Akhirnya terlintas di pikiran mereka masing-masing

'Kurasa Itachi mungkin akan lansung bunuh diri kalau ia ingat masa lalunya.'

.

**~End OMAKE**

**YEAH! Akhirnya cerita ini tamat juga! Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih kepada senpai dan reader yang setia membaca fic Reincarnation : Bond ini. Berkat dukungan Minna-san, Sakura berhasil membuat tamat cerita ini! Hountou ni Arigatou!^^**

**So, bagaimana pendapat reader tentang fic ini ? Review for the last time pliz!**


	13. Pengumuman!

**Sakura-tearz33 : Minna-san, maaf, ini bukan apdet dari cerita nih...  
**

**seperti minna-san yang tahu, cerita ini udah ending..  
**

**truz pasti bertanya-tanya, jadi ini buat apa?  
**

**nah, ini Sakura cuma mau kasi pengumuman kalau sakura ada buat fic di  
**

**walau bukan pair sasunaru, kali ini Characternya asli murni dari Sakura.  
**

**sebenarnya sih Sakura pengen buatin pake Char Sasunaru, tapi sepertinya ngak cocok=="  
**

**jadi, buat reader Sakura yang paling baik, kalau tertarik, anda boleh mencoba klik sini...  
**

** www dot fictionpress dot com /s/3066007/1/CERBERUS**

**atau di copas deh  
**

**moga-moga minna-san suka ya! memang masi cuma prolog, tapi bentar gih bakal updat chapter 1 ny^^  
**

**thanks for my lovely reader's attention  
**

**i'm waiting for you to visiting my own story\^o^/  
**


End file.
